


Madam Spellman/Spellwell One Shots

by JUJUChick30



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 67,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30
Summary: One shots, that pop into my head. Madam Spellman and Spellwell are the mains but there will be others in the  background. Fluff, Smut, Sad, Hurt, Self Harm, Death, and so much more!





	1. Peach Scones

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes my own. Loosely inspired by Peach Scones by Hobo Johnson. Internal Monologue of Lilith, magic not real and Alt. Universe enjoy this short dorky ooc.

Lilith stood struck dead as she looked at the red head in front of her, the woman was literally glowing how in the hell did someone do that. Smiling awkwardly as the boss introduced them to each other and said that she would be training Zelda. Zelda was her name, how the hell is it that a name could sound so sexy. Holy fuck, her voice was husky and had a slight scratch to it. How was a voice so sexy? Nodding and smiling Lilith tried to ignore the fact that Zelda’s skin was so smooth and that they had been holding hands for to long. Think of something smart, come on Lilith think of something smart…ANYTHING!

Zelda was still talking, taking a deep breath Lilith praised any supreme being out there that she hadn’t had to speak yet because she was certain she would choke on her words. Nodding again and again as Zelda started to chuckle at something she said, how the fuck was a chuckle innocent but also sultry sounding? What the ever-living fuck was happening!? Removing her hand and straightening her back Lilith tried to center herself but when her eyes looked into EMERALDS! Her eyes were literal fucking emeralds! Nod and smile; just nod and smile.

Wiping her hands on her jeans Lilith felt nervousness seeping into her skin, because this woman named Zelda was still fucking glowing! Moving a stray hair behind her ear Zelda smiled up at her with a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, she must have said something embarrassing but fucking hell she was glowing and she was gorgeous and what fucking fragrance was she wearing!? 

“Lilith?” Snapping out of her haze Lilith looked at her realizing that Zelda had asked her a question and was waiting for a response. What was the question, shit she hadn’t heard it? Say something suave, smooth, chill what the hell. Okay, fucking say something!

“I love peach scones.”


	2. Meow...Meow...Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married Spellwell, magic is real, Mary is the cutest bean! Kittens! Also, there is a Sophie Turner Interview reference slightly in this little one shot.

“Meow…meow…meow…meeeooowwww.” Zelda stood still in front of the main door, why were there multiple meows echoing through her home. Shutting the door, Zelda removed her coat and hung it on the hook before she started walking around the house.  
“Mary!”  
“Meow…meow…meep.” More meows, Zelda shook her head there was only one explanation as to the noise. Finally rounding a corner, Zelda stopped at the sight of her wife laying on the floor of the parlor playing with three little kittens who were running and climbing all over her. A light laugh came from Mary’s mouth as one pounced onto her chest and tried to bury itself in with a headbutt.  
“You remind me of my wife.” Mary chuckled out as she gently picked up the kitten.  
“I didn’t realize I was like a cat.” Zelda smirked as she stepped into Mary’s line of sight, Mary chuckled and sat up slowly minding the kittens.  
“Not always but this one right here is very similar to you not just in coloring.” The reply came with a gentle smile as Mary turned the little Ginger kitten so she could see the face.  
“Sweetheart, where did you get three very young kittens?”  
“I was driving home from work when I saw a turned over box on the side of the road, this one right here darted out and I almost hit them.” Mary spoke as she scooped up a chocolate brown cat with blue eyes, Zelda felt herself softening at the sight. If the ginger cat was her then this little brown cat was Mary. But there was a third one, looking at the third one with a mix of colors clearly a calico kitten a mixture of the both of them. Sighing and looking back up at Mary she knew she was a goner.  
“What are their names?”  
“I was going to wait for you…” Biting her lip and giving Zelda the most innocent look, she could, rolling her eyes Zelda found herself kneeling down and picking up the little calico kitten who proceeded to yawn and curl up into her arms.  
“I figured the little ginger one could be called Hecate, the brown one here could be Gaia and this sleepy one Nyx.” Zelda smiled at the names and their meanings, leaning forward she kissed Mary gently and looked down at their little kittens.  
“Well, looks like we need to get them some food and introduce them to Salem.” Mary smiled brightly at Zelda’s acceptance of the little furry babies in their arms.


	3. Nudge, Nudge, Wink, Wink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one was inspiration from Michelle's Instagram and her interview. Alt. Universe set in a High School setting. I might go further, let me know if I should.

Lilith did not want to go to a new school, but here she was four months from graduation and she was hopefully on her last high school because nine high schools was too much. Taking the final drag of her joint she tossed it just as she came up to the school, hopping off her skateboard she kicked it up grabbing it mid flip. Sighing she rolled her shoulders and made her way inside, once inside Baxter High she couldn’t stop the eye roll. It looked like every stupid High School she has see on American TV Shows, filled with over the top decorations and random flyers for some stupid after school activity.  
Setting her board down Lilith pushed off, rounding a corner she almost slammed into the most gorgeous girl she had ever seen. Okay, she didn’t almost run into the girl she came to an abrupt stop upon seeing her. The sunlight coming through the window made her skin glow, and her hair sparkle like crackling fire. She was talking to some guy who had sleeked back hair and a jersey on, rolling her eyes Lilith turned her music up on her headset and begun rolling on.  
“Hey, you can’t skateboard in here!” The guy yelled at her, coming to a stop Lilith turned and looked at the guy the girl soon turned and caught her eye. She even had gorgeous eyes; well she was screwed sighing Lilith looked back at the guy.  
“Sorry.” Her accent coming out and confusing the guy.  
“What?” Glaring Lilith rolled her eyes and stared the guy down.  
“Sorry, I not from around here. In case ye didn’t notice. Oh, there the office.” Lilith replied with a thicker accent and a sarcastic tone, stepping on her board she pushed off towards the office where she kicked up her board and walked into the office but not before she flipped the guy off. The flip off resulted in the red head chuckling and the guy glaring down at her, smirking Lilith stepped into the office.  
The school day came to a close and Lilith was already over the school, she took it back a tenth school couldn’t be all that bad. Walking through the woods she stopped when she heard laughing, the red head from earlier and a shorter blonde girl were walking just a few paces behind her. The two girls came to a stop when they saw Lilith, reaching into her pocket she pulled out a cigarette and lit it.  
“Hello, you must be the new girl. I’m Hilda Spellman.” Hilda stepped up and smiled as she extended her hands, looking down at the girls hand Lilith was about to say something when the girl from earlier stepped up and rolled her own eyes.  
“Sister leave her alone; she obviously doesn’t want to talk. I’m sorry about my little sister, lets go.” The red head spoke then started walking away with her sister following behind.  
“That wanker earlier, he your boyfriend?” Lilith yelled after the two, stopping Hilda looked between her sister and the new girl smirking Zelda turned and looked at Lilith.  
“No, my names Zelda by the way.” Smirking as she looked Lilith up and down before turning all the while flipping her hair as she walked away, taking a puff of her cigarette Lilith found herself biting her lip maybe number nine high school will be good after all.  
“My names Lilith!” She yelled, Zelda’s only sign of acknowledgement was turning her head slightly and winking. Taking another drag Lilith went off towards her house, yeah maybe it won’t be so bad.


	4. Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what this is, I have had this saved on here since the series two finale and have edited it many times and I've just finally said screw it. So here this is...let me know! All mistakes are me own! WOO!!!

Zelda sat in her room looking at the glass of whiskey in her hands, taking a deep and tiring sigh she threw back the entire glass in one large gulp. A shaky breath left her body as the alcohol started to hit into her system, the months since Lilith’s rise to power had been rough especially Sabrina and her friends getting the brilliant idea that they would go into Hell and get Nicholas Scratch out. Chuckling lightly at the naïve, innocence of the concept. Pouring another full glass, Zelda shook her head because they had succeeded but it had come with a price the price being all out war not to mention on top of all of that Mary Wardwell herself having powers thanks to Lilith having taken over her body for the time that she had.  
Another large gulp slid down Zelda’s throat, standing up on shaky legs the oldest Spellman started her descent downstairs in search of another bottle. Once to the landing she started towards the parlor to only stop when a knock came to the door, grunting out of frustration Zelda strode over to the door and swung it open with a flourish to only find the former mortal she had just thought about standing in front of her. The smell of Vodka hit Zelda hard, stepping aside she let the woman in who quickly walked in with a drunken stagger.  
“You drive?” Zelda asked upon noticing the difficulties the other woman was having.  
“No, I used magic which I am starting to think was just as unsafe.” The two women looked at each other then, Zelda nodded and made her way back to the parlor with Mary following behind her, when Mary first started showing up after coming back to life, she was meek and quiet but now that she has come into the magic inside of her she has grown into herself a far more confident woman but still with that meekness on occasion. Zelda poured two full glasses then proceeded to pass one to the other woman.  
Looking at the other woman she noticed the small differences where stockings or long socks would have been now bear legs showed off in a sleek looking black pencil skirt that sat just above the knees, tucked into that skirt was a dark brown silk blouse that left little to Zelda’s imagination. Mary’s hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her eyes were free of glasses, yes much of Lilith had stayed behind besides magic but there was still very much of Mary Wardwell left. Shaking out of her thoughts Zelda finally noticed that Mary had been looking at her as well, the last few months the two women had found themselves working closely together and dare Zelda say it but she has been finding herself becoming attracted to the woman. There was this dance the two had been performing with each other and Zelda found herself falling into it step after step a very willing partner.  
Taking a gulp of her drink Zelda set her glass down and before she knew it, she was walking over to the dark-haired woman who finished off her glass and was staring right into her eyes, time seemed to slow down as they looked into the others eyes. Zelda sat down on the couch next to Mary far too closely for anything innocent to be hinted at, slowly both of them inched towards each other. Looking down at Mary’s lips all Zelda felt was this deep desire to place her own lips upon them and devour the other woman, lifting her eyes up to look back into Mary’s eyes she noticed the same movement done by Mary. That was all it took, Zelda reached up and pulled Mary towards her where their lips met as if they were magnets finally finding their other half.  
The kiss was not gentle, no it was primal revealing a strong build up of time and desire with very little effort Zelda teleported them into her room. Words were not spoken instead hands pulled and grasped at whatever they came into contact with, clipped nails dug into Zelda’s back causing a whimper to spill from the red heads mouth. A chuckle left Mary’s lips as she moved from Zelda’s own lips down to her throat where lips and teeth begun to work, clothes landed wherever they found a home as the two women fell onto Zelda’s bed. Just as a hand worked its way down Zelda’s body, she found herself stopping it, Mary soon was looking into her eyes with confusion.  
“This isn’t right.” Zelda whispered, a look of hurt flashed over Mary’s face starting to pull away Mary started to struggle to keep tears at bay.   
“I should go.”   
“No.”  
“No?” Mary looked at Zelda with confusion covering her features, hands still holding onto each other.  
“I…I’m not sober and neither are you.” She hated feeling weak but at this moment Zelda felt weak, ever since Faustus she has found herself feeling more vulnerable than usual and this was one of those moments. She wanted the woman in front of her but she couldn’t not see the things that he had done to her and with the alcohol in both of their systems she didn’t want Mary to regret it in the morning, Zelda knew she couldn’t face another rejection.  
Lost in her thoughts Zelda didn’t notice that Mary had moved back towards her, feeling a hand wrap around and pull her in Zelda broke from her thoughts and looked at Mary. Another hand came to her cheek and gently cupped it; Mary inched towards her to lightly kiss her lips. This kiss was far gentler and in Zelda’s opinion so much better than the first one, but soon Mary broke the kiss and rested her forehead upon Zelda’s own.  
“I want this, the only reason I had been drinking was because well they do call it liquid courage. We don’t have to go any further, I just…I just want to hold you.” A shaky and quiet breath slipped out as Zelda smiled softly and reached up to cup one of Mary’s cheeks.  
“I want this too.” Smiling lips met as finger tips gently danced along the other, both women knowing that tonight was not a night for a drunken encounter but it was a night for opening up to another person and for allowing the healing process to fully finish and for life to continue moving on.


	5. The Warrior and Her Maiden Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADULT CONTENT! I am not held responsible if you are not allowed to read it! Anyways, Alt Universe, arranged marriage, magic and magic babies are a thing. Viking/shapshifter vibes. Wedding night. Yup, still own nothing! So here is something I don't think anyone asked for but I hope people like!

Sitting on the bed of furs Zelda found herself nervous, she wasn’t some virginal child but she still found herself nervous it was her wedding night and here she was going to have sex with someone she had just met an hour prior and the only words spoken between them had been the wedding vows. At least all of her past lovers she at least spoke with them and grew up with. This was different, this was a marriage to keep war at bay a marriage to a tribe that were known for violence. Her now mate looked dangerous, sharp cheekbones, unruly hair, cold eyes and strong arms. Yes, her mate was violent she could see it. Gulping as much nervousness down as she could Zelda stood abruptly at the sound of the door opening then closing.   
Those cold blue yes looked her up and down, her mate walked across the room. Zelda trembled she felt like prey being stalked, her mate walked with confidence creating a shot of desire run up her body. Slowly her mate started removing their clothing piece after piece letting it fall behind them. Gulping Zelda found herself trembling not just from fear but from pure lust, as clothing fell revealing more and more of her mates’ body, she found herself hypnotized. As the chest piece was removed a toned stomach with little scars mapping it was revealed and breasts that set upon the woman perfectly, she looked like sculpted stone.  
Stopping in front of Zelda the wild woman smirked before pulling her in and kissing her soundly, Zelda fell into the kiss a whimper slipping from her lips as the other woman bit her lip just enough to where it didn’t break skin but still caused it to start swelling. Praise the Gods the woman could kiss, wrapping her arms around the other woman Zelda felt electricity shoot through her body as the woman’s hands wondered untying and ripping the dress from her body. As she felt the last of her dress fall from her body two arms wrapped around her tightly and picked her up, wrapping her legs around the other body on instinct Zelda whimpered again as a hot mouth took in one of her nipples.  
She was feeling so many sensations some of which she hadn’t felt in any of her past sexual conquests, feeling fur on her back as her body was pushed into the blankets Zelda couldn’t stop her body from trembling. The had only kissed and heavily pet each other and she was already so close, what would it feel like when they actually had sex. Coming back to the moment as a hand moved down between her legs, quickly grasping the other woman’s wrists Zelda gasped not knowing why she had done that. Blue eyes penetrated her eyes clear confusion written in them.  
“My name is Zelda; we are bonded and it only makes sense that we know each other’s names.” Zelda spoke worried that she had upset the other woman.  
“Lilith.” Releasing a breath she hadn’t known she had been holding Zelda nodded then pushed Lilith’s hand down to her destination from earlier, nodding Lilith leaned down and kissed Zelda soundly if this was how it was always going to be when having sex with her now mate, partner, wife then Zelda was more than happy with the match even if it was political. The woman might look and taste of violence but she wasn’t touching her with it, instead her touches were gentle but with the right amount of pressure they were perfect.  
Grasping her partners hair Zelda gasped at the fullness of it, she could grab handfuls of it and there would still be so much left gasping again as a tongue swiped the bundle of nerves that trembled with each touch. Closing her eyes Zelda felt her eyes rolling back, as her entire body shook arching her back off the bed of furs as she felt little sparks shoot through her body this was what magic felt like this is what it felt like to melt away.  
Opening her eyes Zelda saw Lilith looking down at her, a smirk on her face. She was so beautiful it made Zelda shake with anticipation as she reached up and pulled Lilith’s lips towards her tasting herself on Lilith’s tongue, rolling her hips Zelda pinned Lilith down to the furs. Chest touching chest the two wrapped around the other one letting skin touch skin, kissing her way down Zelda could feel Lilith’s own anticipation as it trembled under her ministrations. Smirking herself Zelda finished undoing Lilith’s leathers, pulling them down Zelda flung them across the room the second they were no longer on a pair of the longest and most well-toned legs Zelda had ever seen.   
Without wait Zelda dove down and nipped her way up the inside of Lilith’s one thigh, she smelt clean but yet earthy and it drove Zelda to new very welcomed heights. Bringing her lips down onto Lilith she looked up as she heard Lilith gasp, her head was thrown back as she had herself propped slightly up on her arms. Smiling Zelda knew if just that little bit emitted that type of response then the woman exposed below her was going to be screaming. Swiping her tongue over the bundle of nerves between Lilith’s legs Zelda looked up again, continuing on she couldn’t not watch as Lilith panted and squirmed.   
Gripping thighs tightly as they trembled in her hands Zelda kept Lilith as pinned down as she could, the woman was a mover and Zelda was more than happy to see and feel what she was doing to the other woman. Soon a high pitch scream broke from Lilith’s throat as she came undone, continuing on Zelda drank up the other woman as her orgasm slowly tapered out. Once Lilith relaxed under her Zelda crawled up and nipped Lilith’s jaw, the woman grasped her hair and looked into her eyes.  
“I know what you think of me and my tribe but I swear to you, I shall never harm you for you are me mate meaning you are my equal and you deserve respect.” Lilith spoke her accent capturing each word with the strength of the various enunciations.  
“I shall not harm you either I swear to you I will not.” Zelda replied honesty in her words as she looked at this woman, she barely knew but knew enough that she believed in her words and declarations.  
“Children will be expected soon to unify the marriage and the pact.” Untangling from each other the two women sat and looked at the other.  
“You are more of the warrior than I am I can wield a sword but not like you, so it only makes sense that I carry any children we have. We should start immediately in case you are to leave for battle at any point.” Zelda replied with confidence; Lilith nodded in agreement.  
“Then tomorrow we go to the medicine man and get the potions and the magic he can grant us.” Lilith replied as she begun to stand from the furs, completely naked Lilith poured a glass of water from a pitcher on a nearby table. Watching the other woman Zelda took a deep breath, her future was already being written she could feel it here she was now mated to one of the greatest leaders of an enemy tribe preparing herself to have children and her nervousness was gone. Lilith turned and looked at her and Zelda knew that whatever was going to come next they could handle it together, it might not be love right now but it was going to be just that in the end because right now they had respect for each other and that was worth more than anything else.


	6. Rescue My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story title and story inspiration from the song Rescue My Heart by Liz Longley. Give it a listen on my spotify playlist Madam Spellman by mapetite1_6. Honestly I had no idea where this was going, the song on repeat and me just typing did this.   
> Lilith and Zelda met before the series started and find themselves drawn in by the other in the end...I don't know let me know what you think. Completely random writing for the win!  
> I own nothing!

The waves blasted upon the shore, the dark clouds in the sky swirled revealing the dangers just on the horizon. Zelda sat in the sand, far enough away but still close enough to feel ocean water hit her feet on occasion but that is how she always lived just at the edge of danger never completely submerged but always near it. Pulling her lace and velvet shawl closer to her body as the wind started to pick up, wiping a bit of the shawl under her eyes she lets her tears be wiped away. Her brother was dead, her best friend her only friend had died somewhere in that vastness of water and her was never coming back.  
What was the point of immortality if you couldn’t survive a plane crash, looking up to the sky Zelda felt her tears grow heavier? Breathing in a shaky breath and releasing it only for it to turn into a choked sob, wrapping the shawl even tighter Zelda stood and walked closer and closer to the water more of it begun to slam onto her feet. She wanted her brother back, to Hell with the False God and to Heaven with Satan!  
The wind swept through faster, releasing another shaky breath Zelda let her shawl catch on the breeze and get carried away. The edge of her black dress floating on the small white surf as she stepped further and further into the water, she just wanted Edward back. Her faith cracked like ancient forgotten columns left to the passage of time; clutching her chest as more tears fell. Hilda could take care of their niece, she wasn’t the mothering type she wasn’t any type but a cruel, lonely, unhappy slut at least that is what she heard everyone say behind her back.  
Why was she alive when her brother who was a good man had to die? Moving further and further into the water she begun to feel the water hit her fingertips, tears begun to clear away as the wind swept them up.  
“There is no being that cares, you all watch and do nothing!” Zelda screamed as she allowed her legs to buckle into the water.  
The sound of the wind whistling and waves crashing in the background poured into Zelda’s ears as she bolted awake, coughing up sea water. Shaking as she begun to feel the coldness of the water seep into her bones, before she could think further hands touched her shoulder and the sight of her shawl wrapping around her came into view. Looking to her side as the sight of a woman kneeling down by her drew her attention, the woman was beautiful no more than that she was ethereal. The darkness silhouetted her much like light would silhouette an angel, jaw dropping slightly Zelda knew she was looking at a being far older than she could comprehend.  
“It is not your time Zelda Spellman.” The woman spoke softly, as Zelda looked at her, she took in that the woman looked far younger than herself but she carried the air of something old, something ancient.  
“How do you know that?”  
“Because you are wrong, there is a being that cares.” One of the woman’s hands came up and gently moved some of Zelda’s hair from her face.  
“Who, who are you?” Zelda asked.  
“Raise your niece, Edward would want you too raise her.” Standing up the being begun to walk off into the darkness.  
“Wait, who are you?” Zelda stood up quickly, a little to quickly as her body protested. The woman turned slowly and looked at Zelda with something she couldn’t quite comprehend.  
“You know who I am.” Turning again, Zelda watched the woman walk away. Shaking her head Zelda couldn’t rationalize what had happened, then it hit her much like the waves had.  
“Lilith!” Stopping, a lightly chuckle came from the first woman the wind picked it up and carried it into Zelda’s ears creating a symphony for her eardrums.  
“Something tells me we shall meet again, Zelda Spellman.” And with a single blink the image of Lilith vanished before Zelda’s eyes, shaking Zelda looked over the cliff at the ocean. She would raise Sabrina and if Lilith cared then Zelda would dedicate herself even more to the Church.  
Sixteen years later, Zelda stood in the mines the gates of Hell in front of her. Letting out a shaky breath, Zelda didn’t know why she was here just that something inside drew her to this place again. Should she knock, push the doors, use a spell? Not knowing and feeling like an idiot Zelda shook her head and turned on her heel only to stop at the sound of a heavy door moving, spinning around quickly Zelda saw Lilith in the form of Mary Wardwell standing in front of her.  
“You knew what was happening all along?”   
“No, I just knew the Spellman’s were a powerful family and that you yourself were a powerful witch. I had forgotten about that time up until recently, I just knew I had to save you. I could hear your cries, your fears and your sadness I had heard plenty of your prayers over the years and those cries affected me more than any prayer.” Stepping forward allowing the doors to close behind her Lilith moved closer to Zelda who stood her ground.  
“I wish to be the High Priestess of The Church of Lilith.”  
“I know.”  
“If you don’t wish for me to be, I can step down and…”  
“Zelda, if I was anything but pleased by you being my High Priestess you wouldn’t even have the opportunity to be standing in front of me right now.” Smirking Lilith stepped closer, so much so that just the lift of a hand would brush against the other woman.  
“I see, well I hope I do you proud. I of course will run things by you, I will need to inform the coven that my being High Priestess is no longer temporary and…” Lifting a hand so it brushed along the red heads arm caused her to stop mid-sentence and gasp echoing throughout the mine.  
“Unlike the former Dark Lord, I am not one to force myself onto others so I will give you a choice. Initiation as my High Priestess for you and you alone can either be public ceremony or private ceremony, which would you prefer?”  
“What about other High Priestesses as your Church grows?” Zelda asked with a huskier voice as Lilith’s hands stroked up her arm then along her neck until the woman’s hand held the back of her neck gently.  
“Those will be public ceremony for you are the first High Priestess and only you shall be given this choice for you are the only one I would very much like to choose the latter of those two options.” Blue eyes pierced into Green as the weight of the words fell onto both women’s shoulders, stepping unbelievably closer Zelda brought her arms around Lilith’s waist.  
“I choose the latter of the ceremonies.” Zelda whispered as they each moved their own lips closer to the other, smirking Lilith closed the distance the feel of teleporting made Zelda’s stomach flip more than the kiss had already been doing. The sound of ocean waves caught her ears, breaking the kiss Zelda turned and noticed they were on the cliff where she first saw Lilith.  
“I want to see the real you?” A flash of hesitation came over Lilith’s eyes just before the glamour fell revealing the woman that Zelda had first seen, lifting a hand and brushing it through Zelda’s hair the younger of the two women felt little shocks skip along her body making her eyes close. Slowly opening her eyes when the shocks subsided Zelda saw how her hands looked younger, looking at Lilith with a questioning look.  
“I wanted to see what you looked like the last time you were truly happy because that is how I want you to always look and to always feel. The sadness you felt here, I want to take that away and leave only good things for you.” Lilith whispered as she cupped Zelda’s porcelain cheek, slipping into each other letting lips meet again the two women kissed as the dark clouds begun to dissipate into nothing.   
As they fell into gentle arms, smiles and touches the two women felt free and happy for the first time in years. Chuckles emitted from one mouth and then another, sighs that sounded like peace and promises. Neither woman knew that that night Lilith would be more than rescuing a witch from a horrible fate but that said woman would be rescuing her heart and would be standing by her leading witch kind into a far brighter future.


	7. Let's Ride Away Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biker Lilith and Golden Girl Zelda ride away together...Short and sweet. Some Instagram references sprinkled in for fun.

It was late at night as Zelda paced back and forth by her window, she tried to remain as quite as possible as to not alert anyone in the house that she was awake. Walking to her bed she picked up her phone and sent a text to Lilith; ‘Lilith, where the hell are you?’  
Tossing her phone down she begun to look through her bag one last time, withdrew the rolled-up money she had saved. It wasn’t much but she had worked hard all Summer at the local dress shop, combined they would have enough to get away and find somewhere to stay for at least three months it wouldn’t be a nice place but it would be something. Sighing Zelda shoved the money back into the bag, hearing a buzzing sound she looked down and saw the text from Lilith. ‘I’m on my way baby.’  
Nodding with a light smile she zipped the bag up looking around her room she checked off that she had grabbed everything. Eyes landed by her bed; she had a photo album that held memories of better times with her family. Stepping over she picked it up and brought it back to the bag, even with this fall out that was coming she still loved her family. She made sure to leave notes for her siblings she didn’t want lose Edward and even with her and Hilda having their vast differences she still needed her sister.  
The sound of a pebble hitting her window alerted her to her guest, wiping a tear Zelda looked at her bedroom door a sad smile on her face. She loved them and didn’t want to leave but she loved Lilith and couldn’t bare to not be with her, grabbing her bag Zelda went to the window and opened it. Moving along the roof Zelda went down slowly to reach the second floor since her room was the attic, she had a too far of a possible drop to the ground below to be acting foolishly. Once on the second-floor porch that was attached to her brother Edwards room, she peered into the room where he slept restlessly. Another tear, brushing it from her face Zelda turned and tossed her bag down to Lilith who caught it with an off escaping her. Climbing down slowly Zelda soon dropped down to the ground sticking the landing.  
Lilith smiled at her before reaching out her hand, smiling back Zelda took the outstretched hand and stepped into the other woman’s space to lay a kiss on welcoming lips. Pulling away Lilith took in a breath and released it unsteadily, Zelda smiled softly in understanding.  
“You are closer to your family than I am to mine, are you sure about this because I don’t want you to suffer?”  
“I’m sure, Edward and Hilda are the only two I care about speaking with in the future and I know they will understand.” Words coming out strongly Zelda looked at Lilith in a why that made the other woman believe it.  
“Let’s go then, my bike is a way down the road I didn’t want your parents to hear it.” Holding each other’s hand, the two women turned and started off down the long driveway.  
Lilith the now soon to be former South Side Serpent who grew up on the wrong side of the tracks, met the popular and Greendale Golden Girl Zelda Spellman. Nobody understood how two girls from completely different worlds could have anything in common, the Spellman’s hadn’t approved of Lilith with her motorcycle, clothing that wasn’t made for riding and a fairly worn gang leather that showed dedication. No, Lilith was not the type to bring home to the parents but oddly enough neither was Zelda. She drank heavily, smoked like a chimney and didn’t mind dabbling in drugs and within a matter of a second became Lilith’s Ride or Die.  
The men in the gang joked to Lilith about her old lady after only being with Zelda a week, she knew leaving the gang meant never coming back to Riverdale but she didn’t care so long as she had Zelda. Reaching the bike, Lilith strapped Zelda’s bag up to one of the side saddles. Grabbing a helmet and leather jacket she passed it over to the glowing woman beside her. Throwing on a helmet and a tattered jean jacket, she climbed onto the bike Zelda soon sitting behind her. Zelda wrapped her arms around Lilith’s middle, starting up the bike the two started down the road towards their future leaving the past far enough behind them as the road off together.


	8. Let's Build a Lift Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is a part two to Let's Ride Away Together since AnnVergerBloom wanted to know what happened next, I might do a part three since this kind of stops in a way that would make someone want more...maybe, I don't know let me know! Anyways I own nothing, including the song referenced in the story and all mistakes are my own!

Zelda folded clothes and looked around her apartment, smiling softly Lilith and her had ran away six months ago and considering their last place which had literally just been a room well this place was a vast improvement. They got lucky in finding the apartment, it was the entire top floor of an old family bakery leaving the apartment always smelling of fresh bread. The old woman who owned the shop was sweet and still grieving the loss of her gay son four months prior to them moving into town, he had been living in the apartment but when he died, she cleaned the place up and put up a for rent sign at her bakery. She had kept turning people down that was until her and Lilith started going in everyday for coffee and a baked good, the woman had over heard them discussing needing a place because of how dangerous their current area was. Within two days Lilith and her were moved in and the rent was cheap.  
Considering the part of New York City they were in the apartment with its size and air conditioning it should be two or even three thousand a month but no the woman was only charging them one thousand for everything, but Lilith and Zelda found that to generous so Lilith would fix stuff around the bakery when it broke and Zelda would help when the woman was shorthanded. Sighing and seeing Lilith’s little corner of the apartment, a tarp was laid down so no grease got onto the nice wood floors old milk crates were stacked and strapped together creating cubbies and a feeling of its own room.   
Smirking at the site Zelda stood up and looked at the little space, it wasn’t extremely tidy but it was still organized with random motorcycle pieces and tools everywhere. Tears forming in Zelda’s eyes, within two days of being in town Lilith had gotten a job at a motorcycle repair shop and already six months in was getting promoted to head mechanic after the old one had retired. It wasn’t a small shop no it was one of the best ones in the area, they didn’t just do repairs but also pain jobs and modifying and Lilith was learning it all and Zelda couldn’t be prouder. Turning back around a smile came to Zelda’s face her little corner of the apartment had small bookcases making its own barriers that still allowed for open space her fabrics and sewing machine that Edward and Hilda had sent to her from home and all of her other dress making materials.  
She was working at a small dress shop in the area three days a week while three other days of the week Zelda would go to the local markets and sell her clothes, selling her items took time but soon she was doing more than fancy dresses she was making anything and everything. She was making a small name for herself especially after one of the theaters in the area asked if she could make the costumes, yes six months in and they were doing well. They struggled for a while financially but also with their relationship, they went from sneaking around to see each other to always seeing each other.  
That is why the little man-made spaces in the apartment was made, Lilith didn’t have a say in her space and she didn’t have a hand in Lilith’s creating these spaces and the boundaries helped their relationship. The only time the other stepped foot in the others space is if they were bringing food, drink or to take the other one to bed or to the couch sometimes. Zelda knew her parents would judge the little spaces but she wasn’t going to care what they thought, she only cared about her siblings. Nodding Zelda went back to the couch and grabbed the folded-up items and went to put them away, giving her and Lilith’s room a once over then the guest room Zelda nodded.   
Lilith would be back in a few minutes with the groceries and she would start making the early dinner and in three hours her family would be over, lighting candles around the house Zelda stopped at the record player it was Lilith’s from her childhood it had apparently before that it had been her mothers. The other woman still spoke with some of her former biker friends, they had mailed her all of her stuff and this had been wrapped in piles of clothing and her Serpents Leather. Said leather was hanging above their bed, it was cliché but they both loved where it hung. Lilith had cried when she saw it in the box, the gang had been Lilith’s only family the only life she had ever known and typically when someone left their leather was taken and burned but instead, they sent it to her it had meant the world to the other woman.   
Picking up a Stevie Nicks album, Zelda let the player blare out Bella Donna. Picking up her cigarettes and lighting one up Zelda begun to sway to the music, so invested in the music with her eyes closed she didn’t hear the door open and Lilith walk in until she felt arms sweep her up and begin dancing with her. Chuckling and smiling at the woman in front of her Zelda let her head drop to her shoulder as they danced to the music. 

“Don't change... baby please don't change  
And you say...  
And your face becomes thin  
You never thought it could  
Come in out of the darkness  
Bella donna...

You are in love with  
And I'm ready to sail  
It's just a feeling”  
Lilith sang along making Zelda blush, the woman could surprisingly sing something Zelda had found out their first week in the apartment when she woke up to the woman singing Crazy on You by Heart. Chuckling at the memory, she lifted her head and looked at the woman in her arms who had brought her hand up so could take a drag from the cigarette and still hold Zelda’s hand.  
“Thank you.”  
“Anything for you, I know how nervous you are but remember you only care about Edward and Hilda.” Lilith stated before kissing Zelda on the forehead then lightly on her waiting lips. “I am going to cook this food up, pour you a glass of wine and see you relax.” Breaking the hug Lilith lightly slapped Zelda’s butt as she made her way to the grocery bags, chuckling and scoffing at the brunette Zelda finished her cigarette and stubbed it out. She didn’t smoke or drink much anymore either, she had found her nervous habits diminished when she wasn’t actually anxiety riddled. Who knew? Shrugging, Zelda grabbed the cigarettes and ashtray not wanting to argue with her parents. Opening the windows to clean out the smell as she went, she smiled as she walked past the kitchen and saw Lilith starting up the oven and stove.  
Almost three hours later, Zelda had polished off two glasses of wine and Lilith was just finishing up the dinner when a knocking sound vibrated throughout the apartment. Stopping Lilith walked up to Zelda and rubbed her arms up and down and smiled before kissing her lightly.  
“This is our place; we can always tell them to leave but it won’t come to that lets show them how wrong they were yeah?”   
“I do love proving people wrong.” Zelda smirked as she quirked her eyebrows, Lilith chuckled and kissed her again.  
“Let’s do this!” Both women said before Zelda turned and went to the door, giving the apartment a once over as she went. Opening the door with a smile as she saw her brother and sister who were instantly pulling her in for hugs, groaning at the affection Zelda hugged back though then dropped her smile upon seeing their parents. Richard Spellman stood proudly looking at him and Edward one would not have a problem knowing that was his father, while Antonia Spellman stood with her arms crossed her blonde hair lightening as age finally started showing signs and her green eyes piercing into Zelda’s very similar ones all of the Spellman Children reflected their parents looks in some fashion.  
“Mother, Father…come inside Lilith is just finishing dinner.”  
“I see she still has that death trap.” Rolling her eyes since her back was turned Zelda already was wanting to drink a bottle of whiskey upon hearing her mother speak. They must have come in on the side of the street where you could see the little gated parking area they had; Lilith’s bike would have been on clear display.  
“Yes, she still has her motorcycle.” Zelda said with a smile once she turned around and begun to shut the door which left her seeing her parents look at the place with disgust however her siblings were smiling and nodding in approval. Hilda got very excited when she saw Zelda’s space with the sewing machine.”  
“Are those the costumes?” Hilda asked as she stepped near the space and begun to look in at the items.  
“Yes, they wanted such glamorous costumes I didn’t know if I could do it.”  
“They are splendid sister! You have always been good at making clothes!” A scoff came from their mother who had turned and was looking nose upturned at Lilith’s space, Hilda smiled softly at Zelda giving her a look that said they would talk later. Nodding Zelda led them to the made up table they would all be eating at when Lilith came out of the kitchen removing an oven mitt from her hands, she was dressed in a clean pair of jeans that Zelda had insisted she at least have one non grease stained pair and a crisp black blouse that Zelda had actually made for herself but the other woman had stolen leaving her in a dark blue dress she had made last week and hadn’t had a chance to wear yet.  
“Edward, Hilda!” Lilith smiled as the two hugged her, nervousness took over Lilith’s features as she extended her hand to Zelda’s parents. Richard extended his hand and shook Lilith’s out stretched hand surprising her, he was gruff and had high standards and in her two years with Zelda now this was the first time he had shook her hand. He still didn’t approve but something in the man’s eyes told her she was getting there, however Antonia clearly hated her as she looked away from the hand.   
“Dinner’s done so you all can go ahead and sit down.” Lilith nodded then turned on her boot and went into the kitchen.  
“What would you all like to drink?”   
Once in the kitchen she saw Lilith plating up the food nicely, pouring out drinks Zelda finished up then went up behind the nervous woman and wrapped her arms around her.  
“We can do this.” Zelda whispered into Lilith’s ear.  
“We can do this.” Lilith smiled lightly as she sunk into the hug, patting her lightly Zelda let go and grabbed the drinks so she could pass them out. Taking a deep breath and releasing it Lilith started grabbing plates, then walking out.  
“Thank you for making a vegetarian plate, you didn’t have to go through the trouble.” Hilda smiled at Lilith and back to her plate.  
“It was no trouble, I just cooked it in a separate pan.” Silence settled the group as they ate, glancing at each other the two women waited for someone to say something.  
“I heard in one of the phone calls you got a promotion and only at the job six months?” Richard asked as he looked at Lilith who set her fork down then nodded.  
“Yeah, um the head mechanic retired and when he did, he had told the shop owner that I would be the best replacement. Nobody argued with it since it was his choice and we all respected him, so it made the transition good.”  
“That come with a hefty pay increase, a place like this doesn’t come cheap.” Smirking at each other behind their glasses at the humor that it had actually come cheap.  
“It did come with a pay increase; I also do side work as well. My space is a little messy right now because I am building up a custom bike for a customer and once that’s done well it will definitely be a nice bit of money.” Lilith replied starting to get annoyed, patting Lilith’s knee under the table Zelda chimed in.  
“I actually don’t have to work at the dress shop with what they are paying her but I want to contribute since this is both of ours.” Zelda smiled already knowing where her parents were going.  
“If you had stayed with Faustus you wouldn’t have to work at all!” Antonia stated loudly before Zelda or Lilith could speak Edward jumped in.  
“She wants to work, she just said she wants to contribute. It isn’t about not working its about being partners, this is their place, their things, they, them she is the other half of that partnership if she wants to contribute then that is her choice and it is Zelda nobody forces her to do anything she doesn’t want to. Something Faustus very much needs to learn!” Edward replied back with a firmness in his voice never heard, Antonia sat with her jaw slightly dropped Richard sat calmly not revealing anything. No one said anything as they started to eat silently, once dinner was done and desert came up Antonia asked about the bathroom. Zelda stood and took her towards the hallway to show her the restroom, she didn’t know why she thought her mother would let her go back to the table.  
“Zelda, you can do better than this. You can have a bigger house, a husband and maybe a child on the way.” Antonia pleaded with a sad look as she took Zelda’s hands.  
“I am sure I will be having a bigger house someday, and I am more than sure I will have children someday but I know that I will have all of those things with a woman. The woman who is sitting at our dinner table who has been nothing but kind to you despite of what you assume of her, I didn’t love Faustus I never did, and he didn’t love me and he doesn’t know me.” Zelda spoke firmly removing her hands from her mothers, giving her an angry look before walking away. A few minutes later Antonia was leaving the bathroom and came face to face with Lilith who looked like as if she were a harpy ready to strike.  
“You don’t have to like me, but you have to back off of Zelda. You are aware that since moving away from you she barely drinks, she barely smokes, she doesn’t dabble in drugs anymore. All of those things she did because of how you made her feel, how nervous you always made her. She is outside smoking right now with a glass of wine in her hand, I have seen her do that more so today than she has in the last three months! I wish I could tell you how wrong you are but that isn’t my job, my job is to tell you if you hurt her again I will stop being nice I may have left the Serpents but they still call me family along with Zelda and Serpents don’t like their family messed with.” Moving past Antonia Lilith walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.  
Two hours later Hilda was placing her bag in the guest bedroom while Edward and Lilith helped her settle in, mostly they all knew Zelda needed to have a talk with Richard and Antonia. Sitting in the chair while her parents sat on the couch in the lounge area, they had made up Zelda took a drink from her glass.  
“Lilith, said you have been drinking less up until today.” Antonia said looking at Zelda, who set her glass down then nodded.  
“Come to find out when I am nervous or uncomfortable, I tend to dabble into self-destructive behavior, I wonder where I could have learned that.” Antonia nodded as she too set her glass down.  
“I know we gave you a lot of trouble with Lilith, but you two are doing well and you are happy and that is all a father wants for his child is for them to be happy and healthy of course.” Richard spoke as he leaned slightly and pat Zelda’s hand, the red head teared up.  
“Why, though? She is…”  
“A she, that is how you want to end that right?” Silence. “That is actually something about her that I love, again Faustus and I didn’t love each other it was just…there is what it was. He also tried to tell me what to do and just let it go mother please.” Zelda practically pleaded as memories of her and Faustus came to mind and none of them were good, actually she was still working through much of the trauma.  
That was how the other three found the others, silent and awkwardness settling. Richard and Antonia soon left while Edward took up residency on the couch and Hilda went to the guest room since they were staying for a whole week while Richard and Antonia drove back to Greendale in the morning, Lilith and Zelda sat on their bed passing a joint back and forth.   
“So, your dad is okay with me?” Lilith asked with a smile growing across her face.  
“Yes, it seems you proved yourself to him just took two years!” Laughing deeply Zelda took a drag from the joint then kissed Lilith allowing the smoke to slip down her throat, as she started to pull away Lilith brought her hands up and kept her in place before letting up on the kiss a few seconds later. Taking the joint Lilith took the last hit then stubbed it out into the ashtray on the nightstand, looking over at the woman sitting in the bed next to her Lilith smiled.  
“I think your mom is just pissed that we are doing well, I mean sure we have had our fights but we have found our way and I think we will continue too.” Smiling Zelda looked at Lilith who started to speak again. “I too see a bigger house and children with you.” Tears coming to Zelda’s eyes as she threw herself onto Lilith, falling onto the bed both of them made sure to stay quiet for their guests. Hours later holding each other as they started to drift off to sleep both of them smiled as they both found themselves thanking whatever being existed that they had road away together and were going to build a life together.


	9. Let's Plan Our Future Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 because now I am stuck in this world. *chuckles and facepalms* I own nothing and if you are wondering I have this set at this point in the early 80s, Zelda was born in 1961 while Lilith was born in 1960 hence all of the seventies musical references. Also, I love 60s, 70s music and early 80s music. So definitely an alt universe and alt time line because Gay Marriage is a legal thing in this universe.

Dancing around the house Lilith and Zelda laughed as the sun shone through the bay window they were in front of, Lilith’s record player blasted out Feel Like Makin’ Love. Lilith wrapped her arms around Zelda as they moved to the beat, the weed smoke creating a hazy affect on the sun light. The couple laughed because today was their first day in their new house, they had lived above the bakery for almost two years before finally getting to a point where they could get a house. The elderly woman who owned the apartment was sad to see them go but was happy when she found out that Zelda’s brother Edward needed a place to stay while in college, so they would still see her regularly.  
A loud laugh broke from Zelda as Lilith spun her around the room only to pull her right into her arms where they let their bodies stay pressed against each other, yes, this house was perfect and so was the woman in her arms. Letting lips touch chuckles broke free as they moved towards their new bedroom, they could unpack later.  
A few hours later Zelda and Lilith were unboxing things wearing their night clothes since they hadn’t unpacked much before they got distracted with celebrating, Zelda was setting up her alter in the corner when they had first moved Zelda had started doing research on Wicca and Paganism and had found it grounding and ever since then had made a point to have an alter in the home. Looking over Lilith smiled at the red headed woman, they had both changed so much. Now another new year was coming around and Zelda would be turning twenty-four and her twenty-five and here they were in their first house and will be together five years a few months into that new year.  
Continuing to look at Zelda in her pajamas which were in her usual black Lilith knew she wanted to marry this woman, she knew it the moment she saw her but she also knew she had to do it at the right moment. Smiling Lilith had an idea come to her, quickly turning and going back to placing the books on the book shelves she started her plan on how to propose to Zelda.  
It was almost seven months later and the house was set up and fixed up to how they finally wanted it and Lilith knew that now that things had calmed down it was the right time, Zelda and her were going to Zelda’s parents for a family dinner. Things had simmered down with Zelda’s family, Richard treated Lilith like another daughter now while Antonia who was still not a huge fan still settled enough to allow Lilith inside the house. Lilith knew that tonight she would ask Richard if she could marry Zelda, she already knew Antonia’s answer and even if Richard was okay with her that doesn’t mean he would be okay with her marrying his daughter.  
At the house Lilith thought taking Richard aside would be easy but it was far from it, Edward had come home with his girlfriend Diana. Needless, to say Antonia was not a fan of the blonde-haired woman. It was two hours into the visit and Lilith sat in the parlor of the Spellman house when she looked up and saw Diana sneaking in, standing up Lilith poured two glasses of Scotch and passed one to the other woman.  
“Don’t worry, she will always hate you.” Lilith said before taking a swig of her drink, taking a practically not existent sip from her drink Diana nodded.  
“Edward, told me she was difficult and well told me how she has treated you and Zelda. I’m sorry about that.” The woman was prim and proper how did Antonia not like this woman, Lilith couldn’t understand it.  
“It’s alright, I’m used to it and also I don’t care I’m shagging Zelda not them.” Lilith laughed before finishing her drink and setting the glass down, Diana took a sip at the moment and almost choked on it.  
“Easy, blondie that’s good scotch!” Lilith chuckled as she took Diana’s drink that she was glad she put barely a finger full in, downing it she set that glass down as well and slung an arm over Diana’s shoulder.  
“Let’s go spend time with the family, besides if not Antonia will think I am in here corrupting you!” Being led on Diana chuckled, the woman was brash but had a soft side and Diana felt she could definitely be friends with this woman.  
It wasn’t till dinner was done and Richard had stepped into his office that Lilith slipped in, Richard looked up from his desk and looked at her then motioned for her to sit. Taking out a cigar he clipped it then lit it up, taking a few puffs off of it he stood up and passed it to Lilith before he turned and poured two drinks. Taking some puffs of the cigar she had to hand it to Richard he had his bad vices but he made sure he got quality. Taking the drink Lilith passed the cigar back when Richard sat down in the seat next to hers.  
“You are asking me if you can have permission to marry Zelda?” Richard got straight to the point as he looked at the woman sitting next to him, she had certainly grown up from the first day he met her. Of course, when he first met her it had been when she was half naked trying to climb out the window as his wife went after her for finding her in his daughter’s bedroom, shaking his head with a sickened look it had been his daughter after all.  
“Yes, sir I am. I know we haven’t seen eye to eye and I know you aren’t my biggest fan but I would appreciate the honor of having the permission from you and I know even with the differences Zelda would love knowing that you did give approval.” Lilith replied setting her drink down on the coaster on the desk and turning enough to look Richard in the eye.  
“Whether I approve or not you will do what you to want if the past says anything.” Richard replied puffing on his cigar again then passing it to Lilith who puffed on it as well.  
“True, but it will feel better and right if it is there maybe not for me but for Zelda and she is what matters.” Taking the cigar back Richard nodded at Lilith then drank the rest of his scotch and setting his glass down as well.  
“I’ve told you many times over the years that if you hurt my daughter, I would kill you, but I will tell you now that instead I am trusting you to protect my daughter from anyone that does her harm. I am leaving my trust in you to love, cherish and protect my little girl do you understand.” Richard replied as he extended his hand, tears brimming on Lilith’s eyes she nodded and shook the man’s hand.   
“Do you already have a ring bought?”   
“No, sir I was going to go tomorrow and pick one out.”  
“No, need!” Standing up Richard went over to a small cabinet and opened the door revealing a safe, he opened it up then closed it soon afterwards. “This was my grandmother’s engagement ring; Zelda has always loved it.”   
Handing it to Lilith who opened the box and found herself at a loss for words, the ring had what looked like small silver leaves that wrapped around two small emeralds and a medium sized diamond. It wasn’t too much but it wasn’t too little, closing the box the weight of Richard giving this to her didn’t go unnoticed.  
“Thank you, I don’t know what to say.”  
“I told myself I would only give that ring to someone whom I thought was worthy of marrying my oldest daughter, when she was a little girl, she always said she wanted that ring to be the ring she was given when she was proposed too. She knows I wouldn’t give that ring to just anyone, why do you think I never gave it to Faustus.” Chuckling Lilith looked back down at the ring.  
“I was rude to you and I am sorry…” Richard started then stopped when Lilith interrupted him.  
“Eh, its alright I mean considering how we first met I would have hated me too.” Shaking hands again the two stood up, Richard then really surprised Lilith and pulled her in for a hug. Falling into the hug, Lilith wouldn’t let herself cry this was the first time she felt like she had an actual father in many years.  
“And yes, I would happily walk you down the aisle as well.” Crying lightly Lilith hugged the man back.  
Once calmed down the two walked towards the door where they had heard everyone gathering, saying goodbye to everyone Edward and Diana went to their own car while Zelda and Lilith went to theirs. Driving home Zelda turned up the radio as Sister Christian came on rolling down her window and Lilith doing the same, chuckling as the chorus was coming up and when it did, she sang along loudly with-it making Zelda laugh loudly. Laughing along Lilith glanced over at Zelda, she looked perfect in the setting of the suns light. Pulling over to the side of the road causing Zelda to immediately question what was going on.  
“Are you okay? Did something happen?” Zelda turned in the passenger seat and looked over at Lilith with worry, throwing the car into park Lilith unbuckled her seat belt and looked at Zelda.   
“I love you; I mean I ran away with you; I have been building this whole new life with you and I want to continue building this life with you. We got this new house and the thing is that is what it is a house but when you’re there with me it feels like home because you are my home, my life and my future and I want nothing more than to come home to you everyday because you make me feel safe, and loved and you make all of that shit I went through worth it because I am here now with you.” Reaching into her jacket pocket Lilith pulled out the ring box, Zelda gasped as she looked down and recognized the box instantly. Looking back up at Lilith, Zelda’s eyes filled with tears her bottom lip trembled slightly as she become overwhelmed with what she knew what was happening. “I have been waiting for the perfect moment and I don’t know what it is exactly but this feels like the perfect moment, Zelda Spellman I fell for you the moment I saw you and I keep falling for you every single day with every little new thing that comes along that is turning you into the most perfect woman I have ever met. Will you making me the happiest fucking woman on the entire world and marry me?”  
“Yes! I have been hoping you would propose!” Zelda cried as Lilith put her great grandmothers ring on her finger, the ring fitting made both women know even more so that this was the perfect moment. Quickly kissing each other the two fell into each other’s arms.  
“Not that I would have a problem with us having sex in the car but we are on a main stretch of road.” Zelda chuckled as Lilith started unbuttoning her blouse, stopping Lilith nodded and pulled away.  
“Well, good thing we are ten minutes from the house.”  
“If you get us home sooner, we can break in the new kitchen table.” Zelda smirked; Lilith’s pupils dilated. Nodding quickly Lilith threw the car into drive and sped off, making it to the house in six minutes Lilith practically carried Zelda inside as they celebrated their engagement. Knocking into the record player the two women chuckled as Lilith deposited Zelda onto the table as the song blared out.  
“Are we really going to be having sex on the kitchen table while Renegade plays?” Zelda huffed as she pushed Lilith lightly off of her.  
“No, I am going to fuck you on the kitchen table while Renegade plays!” Lilith replied before pushing Zelda down onto the table with no protest.  
If anyone was within close proximity of the house, they would have heard the Styx album play then end waiting to be turned over along with moans and screams and a table breaking causing two women to bust out laughing.  
“I can’t believe we broke the table.” Zelda mused as the couple laid in bed passing a joint back and forth looking up at the ceiling, Zelda’s head lying on Lilith’s shoulder.  
“Brings a whole new meaning to breaking it in.” Laughing the couple shook their head.” I am not heartbroken, considering what I was doing to you on the table I don’t think I’d be able to sit and eat at it anymore and be able to keep a straight face.” Laughing Lilith passed the joint to Zelda, who started to chuckle through her hit.   
“I think Edward and Diana will be married before we are.” Taking the joint Lilith looked at Zelda who was sitting up now and looking at the brunette whose hair was sticking up everywhere, showing she had been thoroughly fucked as well.  
“Why do you say that?” Tossing the remainder of the joint into an ashtray Lilith held a look of confusion.  
“Sweetheart, Diana is pregnant.”  
“Then why was she drinking?”  
“When was she drinking?”  
“We had been in the parlor and, she had taken one very small sip she wasn’t trying to have anyone notice. But how did you notice?”  
“It was little things that gave it away, I also cornered Edward.” Zelda’s tone turned husky and Lilith smirked she only did that when she felt superior and in this moment she was.  
“Are you upset about that?”  
“No, because I know we are going to have the perfect wedding!” Laughing loudly Lilith shook her head.  
“Let, me guess you have it planned?”   
“Of course, I have it planned, of course you can change things to your liking as well but I think you’ll like my ideas.” Scooting closer Lilith wrapped Zelda in her arms as she the red head started talking about wedding plans. “I think Autumn would be perfect since we both love the weather and that would give us a year to plan…”


	10. Let's Spend Our Lives Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one has a wedding...weddings...maybe...talks heavily of life and death and is a pretty fucking emotional rollercoaster. So you might need some tissues and some headache medication. I hope it is good let me know what you think. Also, I realized the time line I have in my head is a little weird considering they were texting and it is in the early 80s but hey its an Alt. Universe and CAOs is modern day but sixties themed so...I am just going to go with its in the 80s but with a slight modern twist. *shrug* Fuck it!

The couple sat in the Spellman family home hearing Antonia go on and on about Edward and Diana going off and eloping, about how the only reason Edward would go and do something so stupid was if he had done an even dumber thing and gotten the girl pregnant. Looking at each other Zelda and Lilith already knew the answer, and they had already known about Edward and Diana getting married since they had been there hell, they had driven them to the courthouse but they weren’t going to say anything until the two showed up at the house. The best part of the elopement had been t hat it had been a month prior and Antonia was just finding out about it, holding hands the two women hoped Edward would arrive soon.  
Hilda sat in a chair across from her well she might as well say sisters now, her brother was married and her big sister was going to be getting marries as well. Of course, she was a little more excited about Zelda and Lilith’s wedding only because she had known Lilith for longer but she would never say that allowed. Looking at the two and how they silently communicated with the other told Hilda they knew about the elopement, meaning most likely the two of them had been with the other pair. Feeling a little hurt by that Hilda realized living at home with her parents was making her miss out on stuff on her siblings’ lives, maybe she should get her own place. That would mean she could finally get a boyfriend; the way Antonia keeps her locked down after Zelda’s many discretions as her mother calls them hasn’t given her much opportunity for a life.  
Before any of the younger members of the family could focus on their thoughts further the sound of a car pulling up filled the silence and caused Antonia to stop speaking mid rant, turning on her heel the woman stormed towards the door. Sighing Richard drank from his glass and looked at his daughters, rubbing his face he took another gulp then spoke.  
“She’s pregnant isn’t she.” All three nodded, Hilda hadn’t had confirmation but she had an idea that Diana was. “She will bitch then they put a grandchild in her arms and she will shut up but until then, she will probably go easy on you for once.” Richard laughed at the end as he looked at Lilith who begun to laugh as well, soon the other two were laughing and that is how the four were found.  
“What can you possibly find funny right now? Our son went off got some girl pregnant and married her!” Antonia yelled.  
“She isn’t some girl; we have been dating for a while now we live in the apartment together it isn’t like we just went out and got married after one date.” Edward spoke up, Diana rubbed his arm softly trying to calm him down.  
“And you think that still makes it okay! Is this what I am surrounded by! Richard?” Looking at her husband who was pouring himself another drinking after distributing drinks to the others in the room.  
“Antonia.”  
“Richard, you can not be okay with this! What will everyone think?”  
“Well, I can tell you right now I don’t give a damn what everyone thinks do you know why?” Shaking her head Antonia stood silent. “The reason is because I have three children, one who is married to a kind young woman, and another child who is marrying whom I believe without a doubt is her soulmate. My third child is the most caring woman I have ever met and I know will find someone who loves her for her because that is what I care about. Our children being happy, and loved. I don’t give a fucking damn about what people think, I didn’t survive a god damn war and fly across an ocean to give them a better life for my wife to treat them and I am going to say it treat them like shit! So, no I don’t give a damn what people think I don’t give a damn that our son went off and got married!” Gulping down his scotch in one fell swoop, Richard slammed the glass down causing it to shatter as he walked out of the room. Antonia’s jaw was dropped, everyone’s jaw was dropped Richard never yelled.  
Tears formed in Antonia’s eyes, turning towards Edward and Diana she smiled sadly then nodded at them before turning and if the sound of heels said anything she had went upstairs. Sitting down Edward and Diana looked at each other with confusion, the other three looked amongst each other then to the newlywed couple.  
“And everyone says I love to make an entrance, fucking Hell was that!” Lilith joked as she crossed her arms over her chest, breaking the tension everyone chuckled. “Well, I need to use the loo so let me know what the plan is when I return!” Standing up Lilith sauntered off, seeing the Richard pacing in his office out the corner of her eye she turned on her heel and knocked.  
“You probably want to be left alone but I have to say that was; pretty wild!” Lilith joked slashed cheer, nodding Richard turned and went to his desk. Sucking in air and releasing it. “Soo…you aren’t happy about Edward and Diana?”  
“No, I am happy for them I am even happy about the baby that was not a lie I am just hoping I can be there to see it.” Pouring two scotches Richard slid one to the end of the table, closing the door silently Lilith walked over and took the offered drink then sat down slowly.  
“Sir?”  
“Just before I gave you the engagement ring I had found out that, I have cancer and it looks like a mean bastard I had went for a walk in the park afterwards and thought about how I had treated you and my own children how I have let Antonia treat them. When I came home and all of you started showing up, I was going to say something then everything got busy with them and when you came in, I knew and I didn’t want to sadden anything, especially when Zelda called so happy the next day. I want to see my first grandchild born and I want to see you and my oldest daughter get married, after that well fuck all.” Lilith listened as Zelda’s father told her he was dying, she had one father abandon her and now a father that was going to die.  
Throwing back her drink which she used it as an excuse to wipe the tear from her eye, Richard drank his glass down and started to refill motioning if the woman wanted another drink. Nodding, Lilith passed her glass as she felt the sadness soak into her entire being.  
“November 5th, and we will be having it outside we were hoping here near the woods. We liked the idea and figured it would be best and also cheaper so more money can go to the honeymoon since we will be back on the 19th we are thinking of either going to Italy or to Australia.”  
“Why not both, spend a week in Italy then a few days in Australia?”  
“It would be more expensive; Italy is the most likely choice and it’ll be more expensive than Australia.”  
“Let me guess Zelda wants to go to Italy while you want to go to Australia?” Chuckling Richard to a gulp of his drink as Lilith smiled.  
“They have places that let you swim with sharks, and the surf is amazing all year really and the animal sanctuaries would be fantastic the animal sanctuaries were the only things that appealed to her.” Lilith laughed taking a gulp of her own glass setting the glass down as Richard begun to pour more.  
“How about this, don’t worry about the cost of the honeymoon or anything. Tell me what you two decide on and I will pay for it, that is my job as the father to pay for the wedding and in this case the honeymoon.” Passing Lilith her glass she nodded telling him thank you. “Besides if I know my daughter, she is also already planning on kids and well those are not cheap so this will help you two to save for that.”  
“What kind is it?” Lilith asked bluntly.  
“I will wait till you and Zelda come back and settled back home for a bit, I will try for after the solstice but I can’t promise it. That is the kind of cancer I have.” Taking the final gulp from his glass Richard looked at Lilith. “I don’t care how stressed my little girl gets you don’t let her smoke a cigarette again, and you stop as well that shit will kill you.” Speaking somberly Richard looked out the window, Lilith sat looking at the older man slowly setting her barely touched glass. Standing up Lilith left silently left knowing he needed a moment. Getting to the bathroom undetected Lilith used the restroom and cleaned herself up hoping to look less sad, knowing she had been gone for a while she hoped they didn’t notice or that they didn’t ask.  
Stepping into the parlor, the rest of the Spellman family were talking and laughing. Sitting down by Zelda who turned and gave her a questioning look, how was she going to not tell Zelda what Richard told her. Shaking her head Lilith just gave Zelda a not to worry look, holding her hand and squeezing gently Zelda turned at something Hilda said and started back in the conversation. Shit, Zelda was going to be heartbroken she was a daddy’s girl through and through. Unless, she was supposed to tell Zelda the woman would never breakdown in front of her family she would hold it in until it exploded which is why she should be the one to tell Zelda because she was the only one Zelda would breakdown in front of.  
An hour later Edward and Diana left realizing that Richard and Antonia weren’t going to be coming out anytime soon, and in the time frame in which Lilith was gone apparently Hilda was going to move into the apartment, Edward and Diana were going to move into of their guest bedrooms until they finalized on their own house. The drive home was tough, Lilith wanted to make sure she had Zelda relaxed in a safe space when she told her and also, she was trying process how in the hell was she going to handle living with her brother in law and new sister in law.  
Once at the house Zelda was still talking a mile a minute about plans from wedding plans, to Edward and Diana moving in and even plans for their soon to be niece or nephew and then their own kids. Nodding Lilith listened but was also zoned out, just get into your pajamas and sit Zelda down and tell her but don’t tell her in bed it will remind her of bad thoughts and she has had plenty of this. Mentally preparing herself Lilith didn’t realize Zelda had stopped talking until she felt and saw Zelda’s arms around her and her lips kissing her shoulders gently.  
“I’m sorry I’ve been talking the whole time; you were gone for a while back at my parents house and have been odd ever since. Are you not feeling well?” Zelda asked as she turned Lilith around and lightly placed her wrist on Lilith’s forehead, chuckling the blue-eyed woman removed said wrist from her forehead but kissed it gently.  
“Let’s go sit out in the living room for a moment.” Guiding Zelda out of the room then sitting her down once to their destination. “I need to tell you something and I have been trying to figure out for almost the entire day.”  
“What is it? Are you alright?” Placing her hands-on Lilith’s shoulders Zelda moved towards the woman concern on her face, reaching up and holding the hands on her shoulders taking a deep breath Lilith thought to best do it like a band aid.  
“I am alright, but your father is not.” The hands loosened on her shoulders, still holding them Lilith placed them in her lap.  
“My father? What are you talking about?”  
“Your father the reason he has been acting out of character is because he found out he has cancer, and it doesn’t sound good.”  
“What? When did he tell you this?”  
“Today when I was gone for so long, I had gone into his study and we had talked, I don’t know how long he has but he said that he will see his first grandchild born and he will see his daughter get married. I told him the wedding date we chose and our plans for it along with telling him about the honeymoon disagreement were having. He says not to worry that he will take care of everything, I’m telling you this because I think he wants me to be the one to tell you.” Tears were filling up Zelda’s eyes as she heard Lilith tell her that her father was dying, she didn’t want to believe it but Lilith had never lied to her and seeing as she was the only person could cry in front of it made sense that her father would want her to do this.  
“I…I…” Not able to form words Zelda begun to cry, not even a second passed and Lilith already had Zelda in her arms holding the usually stoic woman broke down into sobs.  
The months started to tick by after the announcements, Richard still hadn’t told anyone but Lilith who had told Zelda. Even with Edward and Diana under the roof the couple remained silent and told no one, Diana was almost nine months pregnant and Zelda and Lilith were getting married in two weeks. And with how everything was adding up there would be a funeral before Christmas, three days ago Richard started having a severe cold that is showing signs of getting worse. Refusing to go to the doctor both Lilith and Zelda know that he doesn’t have much longer and wanted to speed up the wedding but everything was already organized for the fifth.  
Halloween was coming up and the Spellman’s were all going to go to the family home to celebrate, Richards cold turned into pneumonia. Sitting on the porch, Zelda started craving a cigarette but hadn’t touched a cigarette since she found out about her father. Holding each other’s hands, they turned at the sound of the back door, Richard walked out in a thick jacket a cigar in hand.  
“Father, maybe you shouldn’t be smoking that having pneumonia.” Looking at Lilith then Zelda, Richard cleared his throat then wincing before taking a long drag off his cigar causing himself to cough lightly as he exhaled.  
“We all know the cigar isn’t going to do much more harm.”  
“Dad, please.” Zelda’s eyes filled with tears as she looked at the older man, nodding with a sad look Richard clipped off the burnt end and stuffed the remaining into his coat pocket. Pulling over a chair Richard sat down heavily, and looked out at the woods and the garden.  
“You know Zelda and I have been thinking of getting married sooner, we mostly just want all of you here so we were thinking we could get married on Halloween keep it a surprise the woman we were going to have marry us has a time window that day.” Lilith spoke as she looked at Richard, grey and white was covering more of the man’s hair and you could see he had lost a good amount of weight.  
“Do you want to get married on Halloween because you want to or because you think I am going to kill over soon?”  
“We want too, we have waited so long and we both love the holiday.”  
“And we also think you might kill over soon.” Lilith and Richard busted out laughing, Richards laughing turning into a cough while Zelda rolled her eyes then looked at her father with concern. Grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket Richard wiped his mouth and put the item in his pocket, however Lilith saw the blood on the rag they needed to get married sooner.  
“If it is what you two want then, I won’t tell anyone. I do think it is wise though.” Standing up Richard walked into the house closing the door gently behind him, light tears ran down Zelda’s face. Wiping them from the sad woman’s face Lilith kissed her where the third eye is located and once done let their foreheads rest against one another.  
“I can call Dezmelda tomorrow.” Zelda replied as she pulled away and started to straighten herself out, sighing Lilith smiled sadly.  
“You have to be at the shop tomorrow I can make the call.”  
It was 8am on Halloween and the couple were arriving at the Spellman house, Zelda went into the kitchen to help her sister and mother while Lilith went out to the garden where Richard stood.  
“I have been doing some cleaning up in the garden with Hilda’s help of course but I think we got it looking decent considering the time of year.” Decent was an understatement, it looked gorgeous she could see the lights strung through branches and bushes.  
“It looks beautiful, thank you Richard but you didn’t have to work yourself up.”  
“I had the energy; besides I have to make my daughter’s wedding as perfect as I can.” Patting Lilith on the shoulder before bringing her in for a side hug which she returned.  
“Edward and Diana should be here in about an hour and then almost an hour after that Dezmelda should arrive, I hid our stuff in your office.”  
“When she arrives, I will move everyone outside, then come in and escort the both of you.” Richard smiled down at Lilith who nodded as she bit her lip trying to container her emotions, hugging her again the two walked towards the house.  
Everyone arrived precisely on time and Richard had everyone go outside, handing Zelda her dress bag the two women kissed before Lilith shut the door and started changing. In the downstairs bathroom Zelda putting on her dress then doubling checking her makeup and hair before starting to zip it up. A knocking at the door caused her to jump.  
“It’s just me pumpkin.” Smiling sadly at hearing the name, Zelda turned and open the door. Richard stepped in and smiled down at his eldest daughter, starting to cry Richard pulled her in for a hug. It had been a long time since the two hugged like this and Zelda couldn’t lie even if she tried, she missed it and was going to miss them even more when she couldn’t have a hug from her father. Starting to cry Richard let up off the hug and grabbed some of the tissue Zelda had sitting on the side of the sink, patting lightly at the tears so they didn’t cause Zelda’s makeup to run.  
“It is my little girls wedding day; I can’t have her crying sad tears today is a happy day. I want you to know I love you; you are one of three of my greatest achievements and I couldn’t be prouder of you. Lilith truly is your soulmate; you will have plenty of problems but you work through them as best as you can and you never give up on anything because you are also a fighter and I will always be there in your corner.” Hugging again the father and daughter held the other one closely, once ready the two walked to Richards study where he knocked on the door. Lilith opened the door and found herself silent as she saw Zelda in her dress, she had seen bits and pieces of her making it but never actually on her.  
“Breathtaking.” Lilith smiled, Zelda blushed as she looked down and ran her hands down the dress smoothing it out.  
“I was going to say the same for you.” The two women chuckled; Zelda had an idea of what Lilith was going to wear but she had one of Zelda’s employee who was a fellow dress maker make her outfit.  
Zelda’s black strapless dress clung perfectly, the lace on the dress made it look aged in a classic vintage way. Even the puffy stuff as Lilith would say at the bottom was perfectly cut and moved easily, Lilith was blown away at the sight, Zelda couldn’t believe the elegant pant suit that Lilith was wearing it fit her perfectly and moved smoothly like it was water. Clearing his throat, he smiled at the two with tears in his eyes.  
“You both look beautiful, but I think everyone has been standing outside confused for long enough.” Laughing Zelda took one of Richards arms while Lilith took the other, once outside they took his arms again and let him lead them to the garden where Dezmelda stood with the items she needed for the hand fasting. The small Spellman family stood smiling once they saw them knowing exactly what was happening.  
The ceremony was going quickly until the part where they could each say something, and both found themselves at a loss for words at first.  
“I told you the first night we met that I would ride and die with you and I had never spoken more truer words, because I would without question because I believe in you and I believe in us. I loved you the moment I saw those gorgeous blue eyes, I didn’t care then and I don’t care now what people think because I get to go home to you every day the one place, I have truly felt myself. You have held my hand as I become a better person, you have even held my hand when I have been a horrible person and I love you so much more for it. I can’t wait to grow old with you and I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together.” Zelda spoke as she tried to keep the tears at bay, her stumbling and intakes of breath giving way to how emotion she was feeling. Smiling with tears in her eyes Lilith chuckled as she felt a ring slip onto her finger.  
“I was at a point in my life where I never thought I would be so lucky as to meet a woman like you, when I stepped outside and saw you leaning against that house, I just knew I wanted to know more about you. When I heard you speak, I never wanted you to stop, but that went away when I heard you laugh because that became the new thing, I never wanted to hear stop. You took my breath away that day and you have done that everyday since, I would walk through the fires of Hell and smash through the gates of Heaven for you and that scared the shit out of me but one smile from you takes all of that fear away. You aren’t an angel; you are a goddess and I want to spend the rest of my life worshipping you.” Chuckling Zelda shook her head at Lilith who slipped a ring onto her finger, tears spilled from everyone’s eyes as Dezmelda begun to wrap the ribbon around their respective hands and wrists.  
Smiling the two women chuckled as Dezmelda spoke the Latin binding them together, shaking her head Zelda looked at Lilith with her styled but yet still wild hair and couldn’t contain the happiness inside. She was marrying this woman; they were married she was going to spend the rest of her life with the woman in front of her and she found herself so overwhelmed with happiness.  
Cheers exploded up around them alerting both women that the ceremony was over, smiles growing wider the two took a final step towards the other and fell into the kiss perfectly. Breaking the kiss, they couldn’t help but start laughing loudly, the small family made their way to the two and started pulling them in for hugs. Dezmelda signed the license then handed it off to Zelda and Lilith who signed it as well, without a second thought Richard signed his name under Zelda’s so they had a witness signature, following close behind Edward signed below Lilith’s.  
“Take this down to the courthouse first thing and they will register everything. Congratulations you two.” The old woman said as she passed them the marriage license, turning and bagging up her items she left soon afterwards. Time ticked by as they all stood around the parlor laughing and discussing the surprise wedding, Diana sat down next to Hilda and smiled painfully.  
“Are you alright?”  
“No, my hips have been hurting something fierce today and I just can’t seem to get comfortable.” Standing Diana stopped with a shocked expression as her water broke, everyone stood silent for a second before quickly going to panic mode.  
11:54p.m. Sabrina Spellman was born, at fifteen minutes after midnight the Spellman family stood in a hospital room looking at the newest addition. Richard had been right the moment Sabrina was placed in Antonia’s arms she started to cry tears of joy and smile down at the little blonde-haired baby, Lilith had her arm around Zelda who was leaning into the hug as a smile graced her face.  
The next day Lilith and Zelda went to the hospital with some things for the couple, Diana had bled a lot and Sabrina’s lungs still needed a little bit more time so they were stuck at the hospital for at least another day. Once in the room the newly married couple sat and spoke with the new parents.  
“Diana and I were wondering if you two would like to be Sabrina’s godparents, we couldn’t think of a better couple and we would want her with family and those that could provide for her if something happened.” Looking at each other the two nodded.  
“Edward, Diana we would love to be Sabrina’s godparents.”  
“Wonderful, we hoped you two would say yes we actually have the paperwork drawn up and here with us. We had been keeping it in the bag in the car when I reached eight months!” Diana smiled happily as Edward quickly stood and removed an envelope passing it to his sisters, smiling the two opened it and took the offered pen both women signed.

Zelda Phiona Spellman  
Lilith Serach Spellman

Once done signing their names both women let out a shaky breath, they would discuss it later but once they signed their names and passed the paperwork back to the happy parents, they had both felt a darkness set upon them. Neither could place what it was but it felt very foreboding, not wanting to sadden the moment the two started to chat and laugh until Sabrina was brought in and all focus turned to her as she woke up and started gurgling up at Zelda and Lilith who were so taken in with the child that the feeling was forgotten for a moment as the wonder of life seemed to play out in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilith's middle name being Serach is old Hebrew meaning free of restraint, I thought it was fitting for her and considering Lilith's origin story is Jewish I thought why not. I also wanted both of the signatures to have writing differences because I thought it would be neat...*shrug* but the site wouldn't post them properly so I don't know maybe it was lame and AO3 was saving me the embarrassment I don't know but anyways, also all mistakes are my own and I don't own jack all!


	11. Let's Say Goodbye Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this one was a hard one to write I don't know if I did it well but it was hard. Writing this reminded me of close family I have lost such as my grandmother and a woman that was like a mother to me, especially Richards cancer it is the same cancer my own Grandfather had and I wish I had gotten to spend more time with him before passed away. So, please be gentle with replies on this one. I feel like I fucked it up but, I couldn't keep writing this one it was getting far to hard. On a positive note thought the next one will be more happy! I own nothing accept some tissues which I am going to go use right now.

Groaning as the phone rang Lilith and Zelda both huffed as the sound persisted, knowing Zelda wasn’t going to get up for anything Lilith dragged herself out of bed and went to the house phone sitting in the living room.  
“Hello?” Lilith spoke as she cleared her throat and swayed backwards a bit in her half-asleep state.  
“Richard…he…wasn’t breathing…” Antonia was sobbing through the phone, waking up instantly Lilith knew what was happening.  
“Which hospital?” Trying to make out the words as Antonia sobbed Lilith wrote down the hospital. “Okay, I will call the others you just stay with Richard.” Hanging up the phone Lilith begun to dial telling Hilda and Edward to get to the hospital, finally turning and going into the bedroom where Zelda soundly slept Lilith felt her heart break. They had been married for only, glancing at the clock three days and Richard might already be leaving them. Walking over slowly Lilith woke Zelda up gently, green eyes opened sleep evident in them as they looked up at her, sitting up Zelda realized something was wrong.  
“We need to get to the hospital.” Lilith spoke softly, the words hitting Zelda who begun to realize what it meant. Nodding with determination Zelda stood up and begun throwing on some clothes, getting up as well Lilith started finding something to wear it was going to be a long day.  
At the hospital the younger members of the Spellman family sat waiting for Antonia or the doctor to speak with them, it was almost an hour later when Antonia and a doctor walked up. All of them individually hugged the matriarch and listened as the doctor spoke.  
“The cancer in which Richard has is now to a point where the best we can do is make him comfortable, the machines at this rate are doing most if not all of the work for him. I would recommend taking him off of life support seeing as his lungs will not be able to function without the machines, I am very sorry I have been his doctor through this and I know that he chose not to tell any of you but at this moment it is necessary to inform you all of the predicament we find ourselves in. I will come back in a few moments to take you all to his room.” Once the doctor left the family sat in the little room silently.  
“Cancer, why didn’t he tell any of us?” Hilda asked as she looked at her family, tears already falling down her face. Zelda and Lilith looked at each other and knew they had to tell everyone.  
“Actually, um he had told me.” Lilith replied, the small family all looked up at her with confusion.  
“It was when we were all at the house waiting for Diana and Edward.”  
“You had been gone for a while.” Edward stated as his face showed he was understanding what had happened.  
“Yeh, he um knew that you two were having a baby so he knew the time frame for that but he didn’t know when Zelda and I planned on marrying so I told him. He said that he would see his first grandchild born and his oldest daughter get married but after that he couldn’t promise anything, I told Zelda that night because I figured he wanted me to tell her and we both assumed if he wanted the rest of you to know he would say something or tell us to say something. I’m sorry I didn’t tell any of you but I, I didn’t want to break Richards trust.” Zelda by this point had already taken ahold of Lilith’s one hand with one of her own, she needed the strength to get through what was to happen.  
“And he achieved what he hoped to, he got to hold Sabrina and he got to walk both of you down the aisle.” Diana smiled somberly at the family before looking down at Sabrina who slept peacefully not aware of what was happening around her, Antonia sat silently because how did she not notice her husband was that ill? Sure, he had lost weight but she didn’t think it was anything this serious.  
“You can all come back now.” The doctor returned escorting them to Richards room, machines beeped but overall the room was so silent that it created an uncomfortable air around it. Wrapping her arms around herself Zelda tried to remain calm and not start crying, recognizing what the other woman was doing Lilith wrapped an arm around her hoping to provide some comfort. Smiling sadly at Lilith Zelda looked down at the bed where her father laid, he had always been a rather large and imposing looking man but now he looked small and fragile.  
“I think we should all have a moment alone with him, then together and then…do as the doctor recommended.” Antonia spoke, her voice cracking along the way as she reached out and held onto one of Richards hands squeezing it lightly hoping for some sort of recognition. The small family nodded letting Antonia spend time first, soon followed by Hilda, Edward, Diana with baby Sabrina, Zelda and lastly was Lilith who pulled one of the chairs up and sat down by the bed.  
“I promise I will protect her; I promise I will love her even when her hair turns white and she is all wrinkly I also promise we will tell our children about you. I wish we had gotten on better in the beginning because I feel like I could have learned so much more from you, but I am happy for the time we have had. My father left when my mother died so I never really had any parents, and I just want to say thank you for being the closest thing to a father I’ve ever had you have taught me a lot and I will make sure I teach those things to Zelda and I’s children. I will miss you, until we meet again old man.” Lilith spoke, taking Richards hand and giving it one last squeeze before standing up. Clearing the tears that had started to fall she made her way to the door where the family stood, nodding they all stepped in and waited for the doctor to arrive.  
“Now, once we turn off the machines it could be a few minutes to an hour before he passes. Whatever you all wish to do with that time, go ahead I will be in the room but pretend like I am not here.” Smiling sadly, the man went over and with a look over at Antonia who had tears running down her face as she nodded for him to turn them off. Each switch seemed to echo as it was flipped off, stepping over the doctor begun to remove wires and tubes until only the heartrate monitor was left.  
The spikes slowly tapered as the family watched on waiting for it to be flat, silence settled as Edward and Diana held each other and Sabrina. Lilith held Zelda tightly while Hilda and Antonia held the others hands.  
“I remember coming home late one night, smelling of alcohol he was so furious I think we argued for a week afterwards.” Edward chuckled; smalls chuckles emanated. “Of course, it was nothing like the things Zelda would get up too.” Stronger laughter erupted.  
“Remember when he first met Lilith?” Hilda replied looking at the two women, who laughed and blushed at the memory.  
“Yeah, but it was Antonia who caused me to fall off the roof luckily I caught myself on your little patio.” Lilith laughed and looked at Edward who was laughing hysterically.  
“He used to read me bedtime stories and do voices for all of the characters.” Zelda replied somberly as she glanced at the heart rate monitor.  
“He would dance with me, put me up on his feet and dance with me around the parlor.” Hilda replied looking down at her father, tears not being hidden as they fell freely.  
“He would take me outside and in his words show me how to play real football.” Chuckling sadly Edward looked at Richard more sadness falling over his face.  
“I didn’t like him when I first met him.” Antonia whispered, the small family all looking at her. “I thought he was a brute, but then one night I was walking home and he insisted on making sure I got inside my house safely. I was working late at the shop for the next two weeks and like clockwork he would show up and walk me home, it was the last day of my late shifts that we actually spoke the whole way and once home I found I didn’t want to stop hearing him speak. He asked me to dinner and I said yes, I wish I had given him a chance so much sooner than I had then maybe I would have had more time.” Not one to usually breakdown Antonia couldn’t fight back tears as she begun to sob, Hilda held their mother as she cried. The spikes on the monitor grew further and further apart until a long drawn out beep sounded, small cries and gasps filled the room as the doctor and a nurse went up to Richard. Checking the pulse, the doctor nodded at the nurse who took out a pen.  
“Time of death, 7:47a.m.” Without waiting further Zelda left the room Lilith watched as she walked out, nodding at Edward she went after the red head. Walking the hospital Lilith tried to find where she went after twenty minutes and about to give up Lilith stopped upon seeing her sitting in the little chapel, sighing Lilith stepped inside she had never been religious churches had a tendency to make her feel uncomfortable but this wasn’t about her it was about Zelda.  
Sitting down slowly Lilith looked ahead and sat silently, she figured it was best to let Zelda speak when she was ready. Seconds and minutes ticked by as Lilith looked up at the image of Jesus crucified on a cross, how that image brought anyone peace was beyond her, it gave her the creeps there was a literal dying man with metal shoved through his wrists nothing about that exuded calm. Shivering Lilith leaned in further in the pew hoping Zelda would speak soon because she didn’t know how long she could handle sitting in the chapel before she left and found the nearest bathroom to scrub some of the dirty feeling away.  
“I know you are uncomfortable in here, honestly I am too. Christianity has never been my thing, but it was the closest place I thought might have answers. I knew he was going to die but I still feel surprised, he was always so strong and to see how small he got. He rarely got sick I just, I don’t understand. I was at least hoping he would be around for our children, but now I have to tell them about their grandfather when he should be there. He should be here right now, all those years where I fought with him, I wish I could go back and just hug my father. It isn’t fair, how does a God do this how does a God allow someone that pain how is that fair and just?” Zelda spoke with a firmness in her voice that didn’t waver, looking over at her Lilith just listened before placing her hand in Zelda’s hands that sat in her lap. Letting the silence settle the two women sat questioning, until finally Zelda rose with Lilith following suit.  
“We should meet up with everyone else.” Her voice was soft now as misery worked its way into her voice, nodding sadly Lilith took Zelda’s hand and led her out of the chapel.  
Three days past and Richard’s funeral were the next day, he was going to be buried in the small Spellman Cemetery on the property. Lilith walked into Richards study; Antonia insisted Richard be buried in his favorite tie but it was a matter of finding it in the house. Sitting down in Richards usual seat Lilith felt weird, she never was on this side of the desk as she stood up, she noticed one of the drawers was slightly open and what looked like the tie in question was inside the drawer. Opening the drawer Lilith chuckled as she removed the tie, as she went to close the drawer, she saw a stack of envelopes removing them from the drawer and undoing the rubber band from them she noticed how each envelope had a name written on it.  
Going into the kitchen she took in how the family was standing around all of them out of sorts trying to find the tie, Antonia was opening cupboards, drawers you name it as her children tried to calm her down. Looking over she saw Diana rocking Sabrina in her car seat trying to get the baby to fall asleep, stepping further into the kitchen Lilith held up the tie.  
“I found it!” Antonia turned and practically ran up to Lilith, taking the tie and quickly pulling her into a hug that made the younger woman look at everyone with eyes wide because this was the first time Antonia had ever hugged her.  
“Thank you.” The older woman said so silently that only Lilith could hear it, before she could even respond to the hug Antonia had pulled away.  
“Um, I also found these with it. They are all individually addressed.” Passing out each envelope to their respective parties then holding on to the one that her and Zelda’s name written on it. Saddened looks passed over everyone.  
“I think we should all read these privately, finish up what needs finished today then we can all go home and read what father had to say.” Edward spoke diplomatically as he held two envelopes one for him and Diana and the other for Sabrina, everyone nodded before going back to their own tasks.  
It was hours later Lilith and Zelda found themselves sitting in their bed looking at the envelope, wrapping an arm around Zelda and pulling her in gently placing a kiss on the top of red hair. Chuckling sadly Zelda leaned into the kiss, before pulling away just to place a kiss on Lilith’s lips. Tears lightly spilling from both of their eyes, nodding Zelda reached out and took the letter and opened it.  
Zelda and Lilith,  
I am so very proud of the two women you have become, and I am even more proud to call you my daughters. Your wedding was the proudest moment for a father and I am even more happy that I could be there to walk both of you down the aisle as it were, I wish I could be an even happier man and be there when you have children. Sadly, I will not be present for that wonderful moment how we would wish me to be but I will be there in spirit. In this envelope there is information for an account I have set up in your names at the moment, this account is strictly a college fund for your children it has a decent amount in it now but will grow over time and has room for you two to put money in as well.   
When it came to the wedding, I insisted on covering it along with your honeymoon and I will still do that, the other paperwork is plane tickets and information about your accommodations for said honeymoon. I want you two to go and enjoy your time together, because time is short and you don’t want to waste a single moment of it. Zelda, my sweet girl let Lilith help you let her be there for you I know you struggle with that but Lilith is the only one that could help you in these times. I love both of you, and I will always be here for the both of you and I will be there to watch over those future grandchildren.  
Love,  
Father  
As Richard had stated there was much left in the envelope, paperwork for the college fund for their children along with plane tickets and information on their hotel rooms. The two women chuckled, they would spend five days in Italy and five days in Australia giving them room for flights and time to come back and have a day to relax at home. There was also a check written and signed that had a note that expressly said it was money to use on their trip.  
“Looks like we are going on our honeymoon the day after the funeral.” Zelda noticed allowed.  
“Sounds like he planned it that way.” The two women stood up from the bed, knowing they only had today to pack they pulled out their luggage and started making sure they had clothes that would be appropriate for the weather.  
The next day the small family stood in the Spellman Cemetery as some local grave diggers slowly lowered Richard into the ground, Zelda’s usual black looked darker to Lilith somehow maybe it was that this wasn’t any everyday dress for Zelda instead it was one that always sat in the back of the closet and was one Lilith never saw her wear until today. No tears fell from her face, she was holding back which only met once home she would breakdown and Lilith would be there to hold her as she sobbed. The first day of their honeymoon technically started tomorrow with a long flight to Italy, Richard hadn’t spared a single expense and had gotten them first class tickets something that still was overwhelming to Lilith.  
Watching the coffin lower droplets of rain started to fall, closing her eyes to only open them slowly back up Lilith looked at the rest of the family. If Lilith were being honest, she thought Hilda was the strongest one in the family for she was the only one willing to let others see her cry, she wasn’t sobbing but tears were freely flowing and that type of strength was something Lilith wished she had. Afterwards in the parlor the Spellman children sipped at their drinks, Antonia had gone upstairs the last few days had been emotionally taxing on the new widow. The house felt empty and was even more silent than usual, it felt like less of a home.  
Zelda was at a loss; she was going on her honeymoon tomorrow she was very happy for that but she was also extremely sad and didn’t know if that would ruin the next two weeks. Sighing Zelda sat further back in the chair not that it was really possible but she tried, the scotch in her hands was almost gone. She didn’t know how she was going to pull through, she knew Lilith was there for her but would it be enough. Saying goodbye was not something Zelda Spellman ever did because it was far to exhausting and painful, polishing off her drink she stood and went to pour herself another no Zelda Spellman was not good at saying goodbye.


	12. Marijuana Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little something that takes place a month after Nudge Nudge Wink Wink...enjoy! I own nothing and all mistakes are because of my own stupidity! Song inspiration for this one was Marijuana Breath by Adam Jenson you can find it on my Spotify Madam Spellman by mapetite1_6

Lilith laid in the grass looking up at the sky, inhaling the smoke of her joint she let the smoke spill out slowly making patterns as it faded. She was so distracted by the smoke and the clouds that she didn’t hear someone walk up, seeing something out of the corner of her eye Lilith sat up quickly.  
“It’s just me, mind I join you?” Zelda asked as she pointed to the other side of the blanket as she started to lay down beside her.  
“Since you are already on your way down, sure why not.” Lilith responded as she saw the girl, she had been crushing on for the last month move down next to her, nervousness started fluttering in her stomach.  
“Puff puff pass.” Removing the joint from Lilith’s hand she inhaled and exhaled smoothly, quickly closing her mouth Lilith looked away trying to control her peaking desire.  
“So, the most popular girl in school smokes weed and decides to sit with the unpopular, new girl while doing so what you want?” Lilith asked with a chuckle, Zelda turned her head to look at the brunette her eyes squinted making even more fluttering run through Lilith.  
“Just because I’m popular doesn’t me I am a goody two-shoes, I do plenty of bad things but unlike you I don’t get caught.” Passing the joint Zelda turned and looked up and made a point to look overly interested at the clouds.  
“Oi! I don’t get caught all the time I have yeh know!” Annoyance evident in Lilith’s voice, Zelda chuckled deeply. A scoff came from next to Zelda who turned and looked at the other girl; passing the joint Lilith blushed lightly.  
“You get caught for more than I do, I guarantee I have done just as bad of things as you have.”  
“Oh, really!” Lilith sat up and turned towards the red head who sat up as well, the two young women looked at each other and smiled at the other.  
“Really.” Zelda husked out as she took a drag from the joint and leaned in towards Lilith letting their lips touch then open as she blew the smoke into Lilith’s mouth. Pulling Zelda in for a deep kiss the two fell onto the ground, Lilith on top of Zelda not letting up on the kiss as they allowed it to grow deeper. Breaking the kiss, the two looked into the others eyes making both of them slowly smile, Zelda reached up and cupped one of Lilith’s cheeks.  
“I like you, have since you rolled passed on your skateboard.” Zelda smiled as she rubbed her thumb gently across Lilith’s lips.  
“I’ve liked you since I rolled passed on my skateboard.” Chuckling the two leaned into each other and begun to kiss again, Zelda’s parents were going to hate Lilith she knew it but she couldn’t seem to care so long as the woman kept kissing her with her marijuana breath. Lilith knew that she was going to get so much shit for being with this woman, but she tasted of apples and Lilith didn’t want to stop tasting her anytime soon.


	13. Friendly Competition and Bed Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little something that popped into my head when I saw a funny meme with these two...I own nothing but my own mistakes!

Three of the four Spellman’s stood wide eyed at what they were hearing, all frozen in their spots due to sheer trauma at the sounds and their own imaginations running wild.  
“Fuck!” A gasp that sounded like it had come from Lilith came from Zelda’s bedroom as the sounds of the bed squeaking kept coming from the room until the clear sound of a bed breaking echoed throughout the house.  
Jaws dropped as the three tried to clear out images that passed through their minds, why didn’t they silence the room? Sabrina shuddered at the images, Zelda was like a mother to her and she did not need to see the things her mind was picturing. Hilda stood frustrated, thanks to living with her sister for years and sharing a room with her she had walked in on many of precarious situations and sadly all of those things she had seen were flooding back to her mind now had her sister and Lilith involved and Hilda was getting very tired of it. Ambrose was going through the same thing as his other aunt, he had been living with them for years and it wasn’t until Sabrina came to live when them that Zelda had slowed down on her one of her many vices.  
Before the three Spellman’s could leave Zelda’s, bedroom door flew open revealing Lilith looking very disheveled, looking each one of them down Lilith grinned as she closed the door behind her and sauntered out like nothing was amiss.  
“Spellman’s.” Lilith grinned before breezing past them and down the stairs, Zelda soon opened the door looking disheveled as well but had a very angry look on her face.  
“So, you and the Queen of Hell Auntie Zee?”   
“What?” Zelda looked over at Ambrose completely confused.  
“Come on, we all heard you. Couldn’t even put up a silencing spell, how very sixties of you.” Zelda tried to fight a blush as Ambrose brought up a rather embarrassing moment for the red headed woman’s past, Sabrina looked amongst the other three who had an inside story she wasn’t part of.  
“What happened in the sixties?” Before anyone could respond Zelda jumped in.  
“Nothing happened, and nothing near that nothing happened today. It was strictly friendly competition that resulted in the breaking of my bed.”  
“Sounds like some rough sex to me.” Ambrose supplied making Hilda blush and cough, Sabrina’s eyes widened at the horror and Zelda glared.  
“Nothing was happening, I know what it sounded like but that is not what was happening.”  
“Then what was happening?” Crossing his arms over his chest Ambrose looked at his Aunt with a look that clearly said I dare you to lie, Zelda realized just how outrage the actual reason for her bed breaking would come across. Groaning Zelda rolled her eyes and turned around opening her bedroom door, she might as well just let them believe what they want.  
“Fine, we were having sex!” Zelda shouted and slammed the door behind her, Ambrose clapped at the thought that he had broken his aunt down.  
What really happened…  
“You are so childish!”  
“Oh, come on it is a friendly little competition and besides it sounds like fun its not something I’ve ever done.”   
“Fine! I can touch the ceiling first though!” Zelda replied kicking off her heels and getting up on her bed in a standing position next to Lilith who had kicked her heels off as well.  
“Okay, we are to reach the highest point of the ceiling not these sloped bits.”  
“Yes, yes let’s get on with it!”   
“Count of three.”  
“One.”  
“Two.”  
“Three!” The two women started jumping trying to reach the point where the sloped ceiling and the flat ceiling met, Zelda was getting frustrated with how with each jump Lilith seemed to get closer. The two started jumping faster trying to beat the other one, Zelda slipped slightly elbowing Lilith in the side.  
“Fuck!” Lilith gasped out before growling and jumping harder finally Lilith touched the meeting point, Zelda stared Lilith down as the bed broke and Lilith jumped off the bed a flourish of arms and hair at her victory. Throwing on her shoes quickly Lilith made her way to the door winking at Zelda on her way out.  
A few hours later Zelda laid in her now repaired bed and growled at her loss and having the embarrassment of her family assuming what she had done. Not even reading her book Zelda tossed it onto her night stand out of frustration, turning that’s when Zelda gasped at the sight of Lilith standing in front of her.  
“So, you told your family we had sex.” Lilith smirked walking over to the bed and laying down with her head propped on her arm.  
“They wouldn’t have believed me if I actually told them what happened.”  
“True, you know though we can make it to not being a lie if that will make you feel better.” Lilith’s other hand trailed up Zelda’s exposed leg.  
“Lilith…I…”  
“Come now Zelda, your family thought we were fucking so roughly that we broke your bed. They think there is something here, and I must admit I think there is as well so what do you say;” Sitting up Lilith moved closer to Zelda, hovering slightly over her faces only inches apart. “we break this bed properly.” Snapping her fingers, Lilith closed the distance between her and Zelda who reached up and pulled her down on top of her so they were lying on the bed. Lilith had to say breaking the bed this time with a silencing spell in place around the room and a flushed red head bellow her was far better than the first time she broke the bed with the woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did happen in the 60's??? Now I want to know lol


	14. Let's Begin to Heal Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon time, I will mentioned things of what they did on their honeymoon as I continue on so there will be more information later on. I am thinking after a certain point of this turning it into a larger story and not doing little small bits but a consistent story. Let me know...??? I own nothing but my own damn mistakes.

Lilith smiled at Zelda who slept soundly on the plane ride, whatever at home remedy Hilda cooked up really worked. Sitting back in her seat Lilith took in the plane, they were in first class and to say Lilith was overwhelmed was an understatement. She would have felt better in Economy but Richard had booked the flights, smiling sadly Lilith looked back over at Zelda and lightly brushed her cheek with her fingertips. She was trying to hide it but she was really broken up inside, sitting back and closing her eyes Lilith decided to get a few hours of sleep in before they arrived in Italy.  
The second they landed Zelda was wide awake and pulling Lilith through the airport, luckily Zelda had been learning Italian for the last year and the two had come to find out she picked up on languages rather easily. Lilith looked around at all of the signs with a confused look not knowing what anything meant, eyes wide as she tried to keep up.   
“Here is baggage claim! We are claim twenty-two!” Zelda hollered as the bustling of the airport got louder, at the claim the two women waited for their items to deposit out luckily their things were some of the first bags down. Lilith took as many as she could carry since Zelda was going to be the one flagging a ride down, the second she had a taxi pulled right up making Lilith laugh.  
“You know the cabby pulled up that quickly because you’re hot?” Lilith whispered in Zelda’s ear who rolled her eyes at her and grabbed a bag taking it over to the trunk, chuckling Lilith followed close behind.  
The ride to the hotel was pleasant even with the shouting at other drivers as vehicles went about from place to place, the two women were just enjoying the adventure. The hotel was grand and the two were near tears when they heard that Richard had booked them one of the best suites in the hotel, going up and seeing the room both women’s jaws dropped the room was more than a room it felt like an actual apartment. Taking things into the master bedroom the two women stood stunned again, dropping the bags Lilith whistled then glanced at the bathroom and made a beeline towards it.  
“I have to see this bathroom! Fucking Hell! This bathroom is gorgeous!” Zelda followed behind her a gasp escaping her lips.  
“Fucking Hell.” Zelda whispered.  
“We are so trying out every surface of this bathroom, we can manage it in five days I believe in us!” Lilith nodded with encouragement as she stepped into the bathroom and turned towards Zelda who chuckled.  
“Well, then might I suggest we start with that spacious looking tub over there.” Zelda pointed, Lilith turned and smiled.  
“I am calling room service!” Lilith jumped as she went towards Zelda and swooped her up in a kiss, setting her down on the ground gently Lilith ran to the phone. Chuckling Zelda watched Lilith pick up the phone and start ordering room service, walking towards the tub Zelda started getting the water ready she was still sad but this was her honeymoon and she knew her father wouldn’t want her to be sad especially when she had far more time to prepare for this than her siblings and mother. Sighing Zelda sat and ran her fingers in the water, getting lost in thought.  
Lilith stepped into the room and knelt down in front of the red head, turning and looking down at Lilith Zelda smiled sadly. A sad look came over Lilith’s features as well, as she closed her eyes and kissed one of Zelda’s thighs with tenderness and love. Still smiling Zelda lifted a hand and gently ran it through Lilith’s hair, she could get lost just touching the brunette locks.  
“We don’t have to do anything tonight accept hold each other if that is what you want, yesterday was rough I don’t want you to ever feel like I am forcing you into anything.” A small tear escaped at what was clearly unsaid, I’m not like Faustus.   
“I want to, I miss you and I have to agree with you that we must tryout everything in this bathroom.” Zelda smiled at Lilith who smiled back at her, moving Zelda’s legs apart Lilith slipped in between them and wrapped her arms around her hips and pulled her impossibly closer.  
“I love you, Zelda Spellman.” Lilith said just as she met Zelda half way for a kiss.  
“I love you, Lilith Spellman.” Zelda chuckled out as their lips touched.  
Sighing into the water Zelda laid her head back on Lilith’s shoulder that was propped up on the edge of the tub, the hot water remaining heated thanks to some very fancy buttons as Lilith called them. Lilith’s other hand held a wine glass that she sipped from before moving it towards Zelda’s lips which happily landed on the glass and took a sip as well. Placing the glass by the plate that held various fruits and cheeses the two women felt content and happy, moving her hand over the water creating a small wave Zelda chuckled. Lilith’s hand did the same movement but stopped as it came into contact with hers. Their hands intertwining showing their wedding bands.  
“What would you like to see first tomorrow?” Lilith asked.  
“Let’s do the boring, sightseeing stuff that everyone does. After that I want to go to local places and really experience the culture, test out my Italian.” Zelda smiled.  
“We can test out your Italian right now.” Lilith husked into Zelda’s ear just as she begun to nip at her ear then her neck.  
“Mm…Vero…” Zelda husked out in Italian as Lilith’s hand let go of her hand and made its way between her legs.  
“So far you are passing, Mrs. Spellman, but let’s test out a little bit more.” Lilith smirked as Zelda’s head fell back and her eyes looked at her, half way hooded as Zelda started gasping at her touch.   
It was some hours later the two laid in their suites bed holding each other as they begun to steadily fall asleep, legs and arms wrapping around each other.  
“I would say you are fluent and passed with flying colors.” Lilith’s tone held a sleepy air to it, smiling gently Zelda felt sleep taking her over.  
“I do like being top of my class.” Chuckling the two kissed gently one last time before they both fell asleep.  
The next morning the two woke up, deciding they would get breakfast out as they started the day of touristy things. Lilith lost count of how many historical places they visited, she also lost count of how many clothing shops they had went too she started to get tired but found a new sense of wakefulness when they walked into a high-end lingerie shop. Lilith started grabbing everything she could that looked like it would be Zelda’s size, she didn’t care what people thought as she walked up to Zelda and would hold up various items. Zelda would chuckle and take the ones that would make Lilith bite her lip at the idea of Zelda being in it, walking over Zelda begun speaking to one of the sales women who smiled and reached back and took out a sealed package of what looked to be nude underwear.  
Lilith watched Zelda follow behind, shrugging Lilith stepped over to the far more risqué items and found that the idea of seeing Zelda in a few of those items would definitely be a good thing. Looking through them Lilith stopped at one in particular, would it even be something Zelda would willingly wear. They did some freaky things in her opinion over the years but would this be to much, biting her lip Lilith removed the item and walked over to the sales woman that Zelda had been speaking too.  
“Um, excuse me the woman you took back into the fitting room do you happen to have this in her measurements?” Lilith asked, the sales woman smiled.  
“I believe we do let me go take a look in the back.”   
“Thanks.” Lilith turned and put the item back on the little rack it had been on, once she turned around the sales woman was back with the items.  
“We do.”  
“Great um, can I take it back or…”  
“That is fine.” The woman smiled as she passed the item along, smiling Lilith went back to the fitting room. Seeing which door had Zelda’s name on it before she knocked lightly.  
“Yes?”  
“It’s me um, can you open the door for a minute. Its just us.” The door unlocked and opened, Lilith’s jaw dropped at the sight never had yellow been a sexy color to Lilith until it was this specific yellow and it was on Zelda Spellman’s body.  
“See something you like?” Zelda husked, a smirk forming on her face and the little eyebrow quirk thing she did that drove Lilith wild.  
“We are buying that! I don’t care how much we are buying that all of it!” Zelda chuckled and smiled gently as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear, looking down at what was in Lilith’s hands she couldn’t help the puzzled look that took over.  
“What is that?”  
“Oh um, I know it is a little much…well a little bit or yeah, so I think you would look amazing in this and I know it is a little out there but…”  
“Is it my size?”  
“Yes.”   
“How about we get it and one night when we are home, I can put it on?”  
“You don’t want to try it on?”  
“No, because something tells me if I try it on then those sales women out there are going to get an earful.” Zelda chuckled; Lilith blushed lightly her wife was not wrong. Her wife! Looking up Lilith saw Zelda laughing as she closed the door and started passing items under the door. Various robes, teddies, bras, underwear, corsets and so much more started landing in Lilith’s hands. When Zelda came out in her little black sun dress, Lilith couldn’t help but admit to herself that Zelda like this was sexier than her in any of these bits of lingerie.   
Paying for the items, Zelda stood and spoke to the sales women they were kind enough to help her with some enunciations and give them names of places for them to go to tomorrow that are more local places versus touristy spots. The ladies were even kind enough to call up the hotel for them and have one of their other employees take the shopping to the hotel for them, as the day winded to an end the two women grabbed gelato from a vendor and started the walk back to the hotel. The cool air carried the sounds of music as it danced on the air, remaining silent and holding the others hand the two welcomed the calm.  
“I have to say this right here is my favorite part about today.” Lilith spoke as she let go of Zelda’s hand and wrapped her arm around Zelda’s shoulders, moving into the hold Zelda smiled holding onto the hand that was draped over her.  
“You know it is mine as well, I loved seeing the tower and everything else but this is definitely my favorite part.” Smiling at each other they continued to walk to the hotel, once back Lilith went over to the radio and let the music from the station filter through. Walking over and sweeping Zelda up into her arms as she spun her around the room Zelda chuckled, losing themselves as they slowly danced around the room. Lilith dipped Zelda down gently and brought her up in a slow motion, looking deeply into each other’s eyes the two women couldn’t help but love the other even more.  
Their days in Italy went by far to quickly for either ones liking but Lilith was excited to go to Australia, Zelda rolled her eyes but only because she wouldn’t admit she herself was excited as well. The flight to Australia wasn’t terrible and actually arrived earlier than anticipated, Lilith this time led the way. This time they didn’t have a hotel they had an actual beach house, and a vehicle they were renting.  
Arriving at the rental place the two waited in the line, then walked up to the counter trying to get everything squared away but of course they had to experience some sort of hassle.  
“The reservation is under a Richard Spellman.”  
“Yes, that is…was my father in law we are on our honeymoon he has passed away so is there something we can do.”  
“I’m sorry, I need to speak with him if I am to give out the vehicle.”  
“Well, you can’t do that seeing as he is dead!” Zelda snapped; Lilith took in a deep breath as everyone fell silent from employees to customers. Not saying anything else Zelda turned and left not wanting anyone to see her crying. Looking at the man over the counter Lilith leaned in, anger clearly radiating off of her.  
“Alright, I was being nice but now that’s out the window because you have upset my wife. Now as I was saying he has since passed away, this was his gift to us before he died just a few days after our wedding actually so as you can see my wife is still reeling from it a bit and you not being even remotely empathetic has caused her to now be sad again something we had made great strides in so I would suggest that you figure something out before I get very angry.” Lilith smiled in a way that clearly showed she wasn’t happy and that if she didn’t leave happy, she was going to rip this man apart piece by piece, gulping the man begun typing on his computer before going and getting a manager. Looking at others around her who still hadn’t gone back to their jobs or their rentals Lilith snarled.  
“What are you all looking at?” Everyone jumped and went back to what they were doing, rolling her eyes Lilith smiled as the manager walked up and begun apologizing for the problem. Fifteen minutes later Lilith stepped out with luggage and keys in hand, spotting Zelda sat down with bits of luggage as well Lilith sat down on the bench with her.  
“I got us a very fancy vehicle, I think your father would have been proud of me in their got all the extra bells and whistles at no extra charge and a great deal on insurance for it as well.” Lilith nudged Zelda’s shoulder with hers, Zelda smiled sadly at Lilith.  
“Sorry, I lost it in there.”  
“Hey, its alright we got it figured out so how about we load this stuff up find us a store to get some groceries and we can go to the beach house and have us a nice relaxing night looking at the beach.” Lilith stated as she stood up and extended her hand, nodding Zelda cleared away the few stray tears before taking Lilith’s hand. Kissing gently the two grabbed their things and went to their vehicle, Zelda was determined to not have the honeymoon ruined.  
“I can’t believe you bought kangaroo.” Zelda said as they walked into the beach house setting down luggage and carrying food into the little kitchen area.  
“It is a thing out here, and I’ve wanted to try it. I head it is delicious and that is has like no fat on it at all! The butcher was nice enough to give me a recipe!” Lilith smiled like she had the biggest victory, chuckling and rolling her eyes Zelda pulled the meat out of the bag and grimaced. Hilda was the vegetarian but she was starting to see maybe her sister was on the right track in life. Zelda put their things away while Lilith prepared their small meal for the night.  
“I am making the kangaroo tomorrow; you can’t stop me!” Lilith hollered up to Zelda, who didn’t respond just shook her head as she put their toiletries in the master bedroom. Looking out Zelda took in the ocean view and the sun setting, seeing Lilith walk in Zelda smiled at her in the window. Waling up and putting her arms around the red headed woman Lilith kissed her temple then looked out at the view as well.  
“What do you say to us getting into something far more comfortable than our plane clothes, then going outside lighting up the fire and relaxing under the stars?” Asking Lilith leaned down and kissed Zelda’s neck.  
“I would say that you have some very brilliant ideas.” Kissing the two got ready for their first night in Australia, which consisted of sitting outside sipping on their beers, watching the sun set and feeding each other various bits of sweets and once the sun had set Zelda guiding Lilith back to their room. Neither woman was over recent events but they were healing and they had each other and that is what mattered.  
Zelda would deny she said it but Lilith had been right the kangaroo was delicious and so far Australia was proving to be just as wonderful as Italy, it was their second to last day of their honeymoon and Zelda was going through photos they had taken and sorting them into piles ones that were appropriate for family to see and ones that were not. Chuckling once done Zelda stood up with their camera in hand and went towards the patio where she saw Lilith laying on an inflatable duck in the small pool. The duck Lilith had insisted on buying when they were at the store. Taking a quick picture that alerted Lilith to her presence Zelda couldn’t help but laugh loudly as Lilith started making poses on the damn duck making her take more pictures.  
“Come on, we have dinner reservations!” Zelda shook her head as she went back inside, the sounds of a splash and a; “Fucking Hell” hit her ears. Chuckling again Zelda walked into their room and started getting ready for their dinner.  
“I don’t know if surfing is such a good idea.” Zelda said the next day as they walked over to the little spot on the beach that was talking about surfing lessons.  
“It will be fine, if it is sharks, you’re afraid of you have a higher chance of being killed by a cow!”  
“You’re making that up!” Zelda retorted, moving a strand of hair behind her ear then wrapping her arms around herself getting self-conscious in her one piece and surf shorts.  
“I am not, I looked it up because I knew you would be freaking out! Found it in a book at the library!” Smiling triumphantly Lilith sauntered into the school slash shop and started speaking with the man behind the counter, looking out the window at all of the people in the water. It did look like fun, shrugging Zelda stepped up next to Lilith and listened to the man tell them about surfing and the history.  
Hours later still soaking wet from being out in the ocean the two women raced to the animal reserve, they were just in time for their reservations. Pictures were taken as they held Koala’s and posed with kangaroo, Lilith fell in love with the Wallaby’s so she kept going back to them while Zelda liked the sugar gliders as they jumped and nestled into her. Lilith thought them cute but hated how they kept trying to burrow into her hair, which made Zelda laugh every time and take a picture most of which had Lilith glaring in them.  
There last night in Australia the couple decided to just relax, animal reserves, surfing and hiking had kept them busy and tired. Watching the sun set the couple didn’t speak just relaxed and listened to the other breathing, sitting up Lilith smiled down at Zelda who blushed.  
“What?”  
“I am happy that even with the small bumps along the way you have still enjoyed yourself, I was worried you wouldn’t.” Lilith replied as one of her hands gently glided against one of Zelda’s arms, smiling softly Zelda allowed herself to open up.  
“There were moments yes, but I was determined to have a good time. My father would have wanted me to, that is why he planned it like he did not to mention I’m only ever going to have one honeymoon with you I want it to be incredible.” Zelda spoke softly as she smiled lightly at Lilith, who smiled back before she leaned down Zelda raising her hands and grasping Lilith’s hair pulling her down the rest of the way to her lips.  
Both women were sad to leave but also happy to be going home, so much so that they didn’t expect the welcome party when they got home. The entire Spellman family stood with a sign that said; Welcome Home Newlyweds: Lilith and Zelda. The sign was in the shape of a heart and made both of the women blush with embarrassment, they both loved it though but were completely overwhelmed. The drive home was eventful as the family filled the two women in on everything they had missed, apparently Hilda had a boyfriend that Antonia would not stop talking about leaving the family to all look at Hilda with empathy.  
“We have only gone out twice, it doesn’t mean he is my boyfriend.”  
“Yes, it does especially when you two have a third date planned for tomorrow!” Antonia said with exasperation as she moved her hands about from the front passenger side of the minivan.  
“Third date huh?” Zelda asked with a quirk of her eyebrow at Hilda who blushed.  
“That is not going to happen.” Hilda replied.  
“Why not?” Zelda asked with a look of confusion, everyone looking at the sisters minus Edward who focused on the road but turned his head enough so he could hear clearly.  
“Because, unlike you I want to wait till I am married I don’t want to have sex with countless people!”  
“I haven’t had sex with countless people! I know exactly how many people I have had sex with along with their names, thank you very much!” Zelda yelled back, the sound of Sabrina waking up caused the sisters to calm down as they looked back and saw Diana glaring at them.  
“Sorry.” The sisters said in unison, glaring at each other afterwards.  
“Either way, the third date is very important no matter what you do or do not do if after that you do not consider yourselves dating then you might as well cut your losses darling.” Antonia spoke, Hilda smiled as she refrained from yelling she wasn’t one to lose her temper but she was tired of Zelda making fun of her for not having sex she wanted her first time to mean something unlike Zelda whose first time was a threesome with Faustus and some random woman that Zelda refused to name. Smirking Hilda was fairly certain it was Shirley, the two had gotten along up until then because afterwards Zelda and Faustus dated for a short time afterwards and Zelda and Shirley started hating each other.  
Zelda crossed her arms she was more than ready to go home, she felt Lilith’s hand lightly rub her upper arm instantly the anger she was feeling dissipated. Once to Zelda and Lilith’s house everyone got out and helped them carry their items inside, hugging the women the small family started to leave not wanting to intrude.  
“Christmas is at the house; I expect you two to show up on Christmas Eve before noon!” Antonia pointed at the both of them before turning and walking towards the van.  
“Mother is lightening up I see.” Zelda spoke as Edward hugged her and then Lilith.  
“I think she knows that Father was the glue, she is trying.”  
“True.”  
“Also, having a grandchild around helps.” Laughing and hugging again Zelda looked at her brother, she couldn’t help it but as he walked away, she got this sinking feeling in her gut something didn’t feel right.  
“What is it, baby?” Lilith asked as she looked over and saw Zelda’s face sadden.  
“I don’t know, something just…I have a bad feeling.”  
“Hey, it’ll be okay we are going to celebrate Christmas with the family and then once we get back onto Greendale time we can start on those babies.” Lilith replied as she moved in behind Zelda and picked her up in one fell swoop, laughing Zelda wrapped her arms around Lilith and allowed herself to be carried inside.  
“Babies huh?”  
“Yes, we both agreed on children that means more than one and I happen to think you will look gorgeous pregnant.” Lilith replied setting Zelda on the bed and climbing on top of her, chuckling Zelda wrapped her legs around the brunette the bad feeling gone and forgotten as lips met and laughs echoed through the room.


	15. Let's Get Through This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the mistakes and typos I make. A somber update...It is time for Lilith and Zelda to step up as Aunties and Godparents.

Christmas Eve was fast approaching and with-it Lilith and Zelda were even busier, people wanting last minute clothes and last-minute motorcycles for dad. Luckily, a week before both of them took a day off so they could get last minute Christmas gifts which is why they now stood in the city freezing.  
“If I were a man, I would be freezing my balls off right now!” Lilith whined as a particularly strong cold breeze came through, Zelda chuckled as they walked. Soon feeling Lilith’s hand slip out of hers she turned to see she had gotten side tracked by a street artist.  
“These are incredible!” Lilith yelled over the bustle to Zelda who smiled brightly. “How much?”  
“Twenty!”  
“Only, twenty! That is incredible, yes I want one!” It didn’t take long before Lilith was standing on the side lines trying to dry her wet spray paint art, Zelda took out her phone and begun recording her.  
“I just can’t believe it!” After another thirty minutes the couple finally left the painting almost dry as Lilith walked with Zelda but kept admiring the art.  
“This is going up in our room!” Lilith proclaimed with a smile, Zelda smiled as well it was actually a marvelous piece and it would look great over by their one bookshelf.  
“Oh, what did Edward want to talk about earlier?”  
“Right, since he and Diana didn’t really get a honeymoon, he is surprising her with tickets on Christmas to Rome! They are going to be leaving for a week during Valentines Day and he was wondering if we would watch Sabrina get in some of that godparenting time!”  
“That is wonderful, and it will give us practice for our own children so let’s do it!”  
“I will text him right now.” Sending the text, the couple continued on holding hands and stopping into shops getting all of the last-minute gifts they could, once home they tossed the bags onto the coffee table and flopped onto the couch.  
“We may have over spent on Sabrina.” Chuckling Zelda looked over at Lilith who had the decency to blush.  
“We are going to be watching her a whole week, it is only fair that we make up a little spot for her and have things for her.”  
“Sweetheart, she isn’t even a month old yet.” Blushing Lilith sunk into the couch.  
“You really are looking forward to this?”  
“I am, I didn’t have siblings and my parents well you know about them. I didn’t want kids I was adamant about that but then I met you and I saw us getting married and growing old together raising children and then grandchildren. I see a future with you Zelda, and I just…I want to be good at it you know the kid’s thing.”  
Smiling Zelda kissed Lilith lightly on the lips and moved in and cuddled up to her, Lilith smiled and kissed the top of Zelda’s head.  
“The crib arrives after Christmas so we can put it together once it arrives.”  
“You mean I will put it together and you will have a glass of wine.”  
“Exactly, we will put it together.” Laughing the two fell into each other’s arms further and relaxed seeing as they had another busy week coming up.  
Surprisingly the holidays were going well, Lilith wasn’t getting an earful from Antonia seeing as she was distracted by Sabrina. There was cheer but there was also that underlining sadness of knowing Richard wasn’t there, taking a sip of her eggnog Lilith walked silently through the house in her Christmas onesie which was a demand made by Antonia trying to make up a new tradition since they were down a family member. Sneaking into Richards office Lilith sat down and looked around the room.  
It had grown dusty over the short amount of time, biting her lip it told Lilith that nobody has had the strength to come in and clean it. Standing up Lilith begun opening drawers and cabinets trying to find some sort of cleaning supplies, landing on a feather duster Lilith went over and opened the window to let out the musty smell and begun dusting. She could hear Hilda and her boyfriend whatever his name was in the kitchen cooking, he apparently owned a restaurant and from what Lilith could see she was completely smitten by the man who also seemed to adore her.  
She lost track of time as she dusted it wasn’t until the door opened and she saw Zelda walk into the room, shutting the door Zelda looked around the room and saw what Lilith was doing causing a small tear brake away from her eye.  
“I’m sorry, it was dusty and…”  
“No, it’s fine I have been wanting to do it for mother but I couldn’t bring myself too.” Setting down the duster Lilith walked over and pulled Zelda into a tight embrace as she lightly cried.  
“It feels so permanent now, I knew he was gone but now celebrating a holiday and him not being here and mother trying to add in new traditions.”   
“Honestly, this tradition isn’t terrible. I kind of like these onesies.”  
“You would!” Chuckling the two hugged the other closer, breaking the hug slightly the two kissed and let silence settle before Zelda pulled out of the hug and picked up the duster herself and begun dusting where Lilith left off.  
A few hours later the family gathered and had their festive treats as they played games, sang songs, told stories and passed Sabrina around to hold. It was a sad holiday but it was also a special one seeing as it was Sabrina’s first Christmas.  
Christmas day was more eventful as gifts were opened and eggnog was being drank in large amounts, Lilith stood in the kitchen with Hilda who was finishing up some baking.  
“So, the boyfriend stayed the night?” Lilith asked with a smirk, Hilda chuckled and shook her head.  
“Nothing happened, he stayed in a guest room he knows how I feel about…well that and he is very understanding.”  
“Really?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Well, good I know Zelda and I give you a lot of shit for it but I think it is a good thing for you. We all have things we feel strongly about and, well I am glad he understands and if he ever does not understand you tell me and I will take care of him.”  
“Lilith.” Hilda laughed then stopped at seeing how serious the other woman looked. “Oh, well thank you.”  
“I mean it, you are family and if I am being honest you were one of the first Spellman’s I liked besides Zelda so I see you as a sister and sisters protect each other.” Shrugging Lilith drank more eggnog but choked on it as Hilda came around and pulled her into a tight hug.  
“You are my sister as well, and if Cee is ever not a gentleman, I will tell you first.” Hilda chuckled as she stepped away from Lilith and went back to the cookies, smiling Lilith drank the rest of her drink and set the glass down she was still getting the hang of the family thing but at least she was getting it right with one person.  
Days passed, New Years passed and February was in Greendale and here Zelda and Lilith were sitting in their living room holding Sabrina as Edward and Diana thanked them for watching her.  
“We know it is your first Valentines as a married couple as well and we are leaving Sabrina with you…”  
“It is alright, it gives us some practice and besides we had a honeymoon you two didn’t we can celebrate Valentines with Sabrina being here don’t worry about that.” Zelda smiled at her brother and sister in law just before she looked down and cooed at Sabrina who was gurgling away with a smile on her face.  
“We can drive you two to the airport if you like that way you get a little bit more time with her.”  
“Would you?” Diana asked looking hopeful.  
“Of course, we got a little car seat for her and everything!”   
The drive to the airport felt long to Zelda, a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach took over and she was feeling nauseous. Once to the airport Zelda felt her legs growing heavy, something bad was going to happen she just knew it. Pulling Edward aside Zelda hugged her brother tightly who chuckled and hugged her back.  
“Okay, who are you and what have you done with my sister.”  
“I have a bad feeling Edward.”  
“That is all it is a feeling; everything will be fine Diana and I will call as soon as we are in Rome, I blame you for showing us those pictures of Italy it was all Diana would talk about.” The two laughed, helping calm some of Zelda’s nerves as she hugged her brother again who hugged her back.  
“Please be careful.”  
“I always am!” Turning the two went back over to their wives, dished out more hugs and Diana kissing Sabrina on the forehead just as they begun to wave at the couple who finished going through security, smiles on their faces.  
Driving back home and putting Sabrina in the crib surprisingly was easy, Zelda still couldn’t shake the feeling though even once Lilith fell asleep and Sabrina slept soundly. Zelda picked Sabrina up gently and sat down in the rocking chair with her and begun rocking her and silently singing, something told Zelda this was going to be a regular occurrence and that frightened her. The next morning Lilith woke up to find Zelda asleep with Sabrina secularly wrapped in her arms also asleep, smiling she picked Sabrina up and placed her in the crib. Waking Zelda up enough to get her to stand Lilith started half carrying and half guiding her to their room, tucking the blanket around her Lilith smiled and kissed Zelda on the cheek. Walking into the kitchen Lilith started preparing the morning coffee then stopped, as the phone started to ring what felt like a weight slammed into Lilith’s shoulders something was terribly wrong.  
The entire Spellman family sat at the airport, other family members to other people that had been on the plane sat in the room as well the sounds of crying filled the room and looks of confusion and fear passed over people’s eyes. How does an entire plane go missing, how does an entire plane that was a full flight go missing? Zelda held Sabrina closely to her chest, she knew her brother shouldn’t have gotten on that plane. Looking up at the sound of the door opening a group of men and women walked in with somber looks on their faces.  
“Parts of the plane have been found, it appears to have crashed over the ocean from what we are seeing weather wise they must have hit terrible turbulence and we are waiting for more to come back from the diving teams…”  
“Are there any survivors?” An elderly woman asked as she stood up with help of her cane and who could only be assumed as her grandson who had tears filling his eyes.  
“At this current moment we can not say.” One of the women replied, Zelda felt anger well up.  
“That is there way of saying that no, there are no survivors.” Zelda spoke out as she looked down at Sabrina, a tear falling onto the baby’s forehead as she thought of her brother and Diana and now Sabrina a child without her parents.  
“We can not confirm anything at this moment.” Rolling her eyes and scoffing Zelda stood up and looked at the group.  
“My brother and his wife were on that flight for a honeymoon they never got to have, this is their baby she isn’t even three months old yet. I don’t give a damn what you can and cannot do because you are going to grow a back bone and tell me to my face that they are gone!” Zelda spoke firmly, the rest of the Spellman family stood. Lilith rested a hand gently on Zelda’s back before stepping around and taking Sabrina in her arms and passing her to Hilda so she could remain within arm’s reach of Zelda just in case the woman decided to use a right hook. Nobody said a word as they waited on baited breathe until finally the youngest man of the group took a step forward and cleared his throat.  
“The dive teams for the past few hours have said that it is very unlikely that anyone survived the crash, we do need to hear back and we are hoping to find the black box of the plane but outlook isn’t looking so good. The extensive damage, if the crashing didn’t kill someone then the ocean elements would have.” The man spoke as he took off his badge and shoved it into one of the men standing next to him hands. “I am truly very sorry for all of your losses; this is a tragedy and I know it doesn’t make it better.” Turning the man left followed by the others who looed angry at the young man’s outburst.  
Sitting in Zelda and Lilith’s living room Antonia felt lost her husband was gone and now so was her son and his wife, Lilith placed a hot cup of tea in Antonia’s hands that were growing cold.  
“Drink this, it will help a bit.” Lilith whispered before turning and going back into the kitchen where she could hear Hilda and Zelda talking.  
“I should have tried harder to get them not to go, I had a bad feeling.” Zelda said as she begun pacing the kitchen.  
“You didn’t know what was going to happen.”  
“Something felt off, I should have tried harder!” Zelda yelled as she threw her mug into the sink causing it to shatter, not wanting anyone to see her cry Zelda turned and left the kitchen and went into their bedroom slamming the door behind her. The sounds of Sabrina crying stopped Lilith from following Zelda instead she picked up the small babe from her crib and went into the living room with her.  
“She can stay with me; she already has a room.”  
“She has a room here as well, and we are her godparents. You will get to see her especially with our work schedules.” Nodding Antonia looked down at her tea, the truth was she didn’t want to be all alone in that big old house. Hilda was off living on her own and had a boyfriend now, and here she was a widow in an old house away from her children. Sighing Antonia took a drink of her tea and smiled sadly; did she have to plan another funeral well funerals what did one do when there wasn’t a body to bury?  
Zelda laid on her bed crying, she was happy Lilith got Sabrina instead she would have been even more angry if Lilith had chosen her over Sabrina especially right now. Sitting up Zelda looked over at a picture of her, Edward and Hilda they were so young in the picture and now her brother will forever be young. He won’t grow old, he won’t see his daughter grow up, not have another child he will never see Sabrina get married and have children of her own. Her and Lilith couldn’t try to have a child right now, Sabrina was still a baby it would be far too much. Crying lightly and placing her hands on her flat stomach, Zelda felt a pang hit her heart she could wait she had a niece to raise.  
Lilith stepped into the room and felt sadness wash over her, biting her bottom lip she walked over to the bed and sat next to Zelda taking one of the woman’s hands in her own. Zelda looked up and at Lilith, tears not hidden on her face.  
“I know, and it is okay it’ll only be a few years then we can have our own.” Lilith replied, fresh tears started to fall down Zelda’s face. Pulling the woman in Lilith held Zelda as she cried, they had just lost a brother, a sister and possibly future children.  
“We are going to get through this, you and I together we will get through this. We are going to be the best aunties to Sabrina, we will tell her stories about her parents she will not forget them. Edward and Diana trusted us and we are not going to destroy that trust, together we will get through this.” Lilith whispered as she kissed the top of Zelda’s head and held her tighter both women thinking about what this unknown future meant for them.


	16. Let's Try Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So super long story is super long...ALSO ADULT CONTENT! They are celebrating their anniversary...there is ADULT CONTENT! I own all of my typos and mistakes. I have been writing and editing this so much and everything is blurring together so I said fuck it I am going to post it anyways! Ambrose gets introduced and some other small family moments...I hope I did the adult content well...I used to write smut but not as much as I used to so let me know how it goes...please... *shrug*

“Mother, this is a horrible idea doesn’t the boy have other family?” Zelda asked as she stared her mother down, Sabrina was sitting securely on Lilith’s hip, she was coming up on her first birthday and had grown much her blonde hair spilling around her face as she nibbled on a teething toy.  
“No, I am the next of kin seeing as my sister was raising the boy and with her gone, I’m all he has and it has been lonely in this house since you two took Sabrina in.”  
“You see her almost every day!” Zelda huffed.  
“I might see her but you two take her back, Hilda is living on her own and I am sure that boyfriend of hers is going to propose soon I have no one here and I get lonely in this big house.”  
“Then go out and do something! Mother, you aren’t even close to sixty go out and make some friends!” Zelda looked at Lilith hoping her wife would back her up, eyes widening Lilith smiled awkwardly.  
“I can see where you both are coming from.” Huffing Zelda stormed out of the parlor, Lilith bit her lip and smiled. Standing up she handed Sabrina to Antonia who took her granddaughter a sad look on her face, sighing Lilith stopped her exit and turned to her mother in-law.  
“I do see where you both are coming from, maybe we can have Sabrina stay over some nights it would be nice to be able to go out again. And Zelda is right, Antonia you are far from dead go out and live your life Richard would want you too. Now I am not saying go out and date but make some friends go on trips, live life for you and for Richard’s memory if that will help.” Antonia nodded as tears fell down her face, Lilith nodded then turned and went searching for stubborn wife.  
“We both know you wouldn’t let that boy end up in an orphanage if you were in your mother’s position.” Lilith walked up to Zelda and wrapped her arms around her and spoke in her ear gently, clearing her throat Zelda turned and looked at Lilith wrapping her arms around the other woman.  
“No, I wouldn’t I suppose it makes me a hypocrite.” Zelda shrugged and rolled her eyes in annoyance knowing she had already lost.  
“No, it just makes you concerned besides this also means she won’t mind if we leave Sabrina with her for a night or two while we have the house to ourselves.” Wiggling her eyebrows making Zelda laugh Lilith pulled her body closer and leaned in, lips meeting as they both formed smiles.  
“Alright…you win.” Zelda replied between kisses, laughing as Lilith picked her up and spun her around. Antonia was walking into the kitchen as she saw Zelda and Lilith talking then kiss, sighing Antonia looked down at Sabrina who looked up at her wide eyed.  
“You had a wonderful father and mother, and now you have two more wonderful mothers. One of which I wish I had been far nicer too, how would you feel having a friend around?” Antonia spoke then asked as she looked down at her granddaughter, making her way back into the kitchen.  
A month went by and the small family was in the Spellman house making sure everything was set up right, Antonia was coming back from England with her Great Nephew, the boy’s name was Ambrose and he was apparently five years old. What they had been told was that his mother had died in child birth and his father had died while overseas in the military, he had been staying with Antonia’s sister Marie who had died just two months ago from a heart attack.  
Making sure the food was done and ready Hilda and her boyfriend Cee were working around the kitchen, Lilith and Zelda sat the kitchen table Sabrina between the two of them eating Cheerios her little teeth biting into them making a mess. Zelda looked at her sister and her boyfriend and knew that their mother was right, the man looked at Hilda like she was literal sunshine. Glancing over at Lilith who was wiping Sabrina’s cheek she couldn’t help but smile when Lilith looked at her and her eyes begun to sparkle, her sister deserved to be looked at like this. Looking away Zelda took a drink of her tea then stood up and made her way to the punch, noticing her sister was distracted Zelda reached over and grabbed the rum bottle and begun to pour.  
“Zelda! The boy is five!” Hilda raised her voice as she went over and quickly took the bottle from Zelda who chuckled.  
“Oh, come on sister its better this way!”  
“He is five! Now I have to make another batch!” Setting the bottle down Hilda went over to the refrigerator and started grabbing ingredients, shrugging Zelda took the bottle and started to pour the rest of it into the bowl. Cee chuckled and grabbed a few glasses sliding them over to Zelda, who smirked she wouldn’t say it out loud but she liked the man. Scooping out punch with the ladle, Zelda passed a cup to the man who saluted the glass then took a healthy drink. Taking two full glasses and the slightly empty bottle over to the table, placing her finger on the rim she removed it making sure a bit of rum was on her finger. Placing it on swollen bit of gum in Sabrina’s mouth the little girl smiled, Hilda’s jaw dropped as she set down her items.  
“You did not just give our niece rum!”  
“It is a drop Hilda, and it is to help with the swelling alcohol kills bacteria and will numb the spot a bit! Mother did it to us as children!” Zelda bit back as Sabrina lightly bit on Zelda’s fingers, lightly taping Sabrina on the nose with the finger caused her to laugh. Rolling her eyes Hilda grabbed another bowl and started to make punch just for Ambrose and hopefully for Zelda at some point.  
It was an hour later when Lilith happened to look out the window and see the taxi pulling up, running to the kitchen to let the others know. They didn’t want to scare the young boy so they all sat in the parlor and waited to hear the door open, Antonia’s voice filtered into the room making everyone stand up and go towards the door.  
“And this is where you will be living, and here is the rest of the family.” Antonia said as she guided Ambrose inside who had a stuffed lion held securely in his arms, he looked frightened as he hid behind Antonia’s legs. Hilda kneeled down and smiled towards the boy holding her hand out, hesitating for only a second Ambrose soon stepped away from Antonia and shook Hilda’s hand.  
“My name is Hilda; you must be Ambrose we have heard so much about you.” Hilda smiled sweetly making Ambrose smile in return.  
It took about an hour for Ambrose to warm up to everyone, he kept looking at Sabrina and making faces at her making her laugh. The small family watched as the cousins got to know each other, Zelda was being very protective of Sabrina especially when Ambrose would lean in towards her, she kept thinking he was going to smother her. Lilith looked on with an occasional eye roll at Zelda’s behavior, the family chatted and let Ambrose pick out something to watch on the television. When it reached seven Ambrose was asleep with his head on Antonia’s lap, Zelda and Lilith decided to head home while Hilda and her boyfriend stayed.  
“Sabrina, is asleep.” Zelda whispered as she sat down on the couch with a sigh of relief, Lilith chuckled passing her a glass of wine before taking a seat next to her.  
“Ambrose, seems like a sweet boy.” Lilith replied as she took a sip of her wine and turned to look at Zelda who nodded into her glass.  
“He does.”  
“But…”  
“But I don’t know if it was a good idea for my mother to take him in, she isn’t old by any means but I think she just took him in because she is lonely not for actual good intentions.” Zelda shrugged as she turned her neck so she could look at Lilith.  
“I think you are right and that you are wrong, yes your mother is lonely but I believe she does have good intentions. He is a little boy who lost his mother before he even knew her, he is also a little boy whose lost his father and his nan in a very short amount of time your mother knows the feeling of losing two people she loved in less than a year. Also, that was her sister she can tell him stories about her I believe she does have good intentions but right now they are both lonely and need someone who understands.” Lilith replied taking Zelda’s hand, fighting back tears Zelda looked inside her glass. Nodding Zelda slipped her hand out of Lilith’s and pushed some hair that had fallen into her face.  
“Now, forget about that I believe you said that there is an asleep not making any noise baby in the house.” Smirking Lilith took Zelda’s empty glass and set it on the coffee table along with hers before moving back towards Zelda and kissing her, chuckling Zelda smiled into the kiss. The last few months with Sabrina teething had been stressful and tiring, they hadn’t had a moment alone where they were both not exhausted. Stradling Zelda’s thighs Lilith begun to unbutton her blouse; Zelda pulled away from the kiss to help her unbutton faster.  
“Usually I’m in the position your in.” Zelda smirked as she leaned in and begun to kiss Lilith’s exposed stomach and her little bit of exposed chest nipping at the flesh covered by dark blue lace.  
“Yes, well maybe I want to ride you for a change.” Gasping Lilith fell into a moon as Zelda unhooked her bra and lightly bit at her completely exposed chest.  
“I think we…can manage…that.” Zelda husked as she grabbed a handful of Lilith’s hair and pulled her down into a kiss as her other hand started moving up Lilith’s right thigh.  
“I’ve missed you.” Lilith whimpered as Zelda removed her lips from hers and begun to kiss down her face, chin and neck, Zelda’s hand felt wetness on her finger tips.  
“Someone is ready for me.” Zelda husked into Lilith’s ear before lightly nipping at her earlobe.  
“Zelda…” Moving her hips trying to get more contact with Zelda’s fingers, shaking her head Zelda scratched her other hand down Mary’s back making the woman gasp and shiver with anticipation.  
“Please…fuck me.” Whimpering Lilith threw her head back as Zelda enveloped a pert nipple into her mouth and let two fingers move deep inside as her thumb rub circles on the woman’s sensitive bundle of nerves. Lilith’s body shook as she gripped Zelda’s shoulders and moved her hips hoping for release, chuckling Zelda lightly bit down making Lilith’s voice raise as she moved faster. Curling her fingers, she felt Lilith tightening around her fingers, the woman was incredibly close.  
“No!” Lilith yelled as the sounds of Sabrina crying carried into the room, slouching Lilith laid her head on Zelda’s shoulder and started to cry. Removing her fingers slowly Zelda instantly felt bad, it was going to be a long night.  
“I will go check on her.” Zelda whispered kissing the side of Lilith’s head as the woman moved herself off whimpering and whining the whole time. Making a stop at the bathroom on the way to Sabrina’s room Zelda washed her hands and once to the room shook her head at her niece who was crying and was turning red in the face, sighing Zelda went over and picked her up bouncing her lightly.  
“What is wrong my little devil?” Chuckling at her own comment Zelda looked at Sabrina who was starting to calm down, she wasn’t talking yet but she could babble for hours. Smiling Zelda kissed Sabrina on the head lightly and changed bouncing to gentle swaying, as she begun to hum then lightly sing.  
‘I’ve been afraid of changing cause I…built my life around you.  
But time makes you bolder, children get older, I’m getting older too.  
Yes, I’m getting older too.  
So, could you take this love and take it down.  
Oh, if you climbed a mountain and turned around.  
If you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills where the landslide will bring it down…’  
Sabrina was now sleeping a thumb in her mouth, shaking her head Zelda took Sabrina back to her crib and removed the thumb gently. Lightly rubbing Sabrina’s stomach Zelda smiled lightly, she loved her niece but she was starting to blur the line between seeing a niece not a daughter. Releasing a shaky breath and wiping a tear, Zelda turned and left the room. Seeing the bedroom light on Zelda made her way to the room hoping to start back where they left off, but instead she saw Lilith passed on the bed in a dark blue slip.  
Chuckling, Zelda went to the dresser and proceeded to get dressed for bed laying down she looked at Lilith and gently brushed some of her hair out of her face. Stirring Lilith opened her eyes a sliver then shut them, a smile gracing her face.  
“Sabrina, okay?”  
“Mm, teething is being rather rough on her.”  
“Mm.” Lilith replied cuddling further into Zelda’s arms, smiling Zelda kissed Lilith’s forehead and let alone tear fall.  
“What’s wrong?” Yawning lightly Lilith pulled away a bit and looked at Zelda with sleep clouded eyes.  
“Nothing, go back to bed.”  
“No, I’m up what’s wrong?” Releasing a shaky breath and more tears Zelda sobbed, not hesitating Lilith pulled Zelda into her arms and held her as she cried.  
“I know Sabrina is my niece but…”  
“She is like our own child.” Lilith finished a look of understanding on her face as she begun to wipe Zelda’s tears away, nodding Zelda took in a deep breath and released it on a sob.  
“I would change Edward dying but, I wouldn’t change her being here with us does that make sense?” Sitting up Zelda shook as her emotions took over, Lilith looked up at Zelda and felt at a loss the night had taken a very heavy and drastic turn. Making her way up as well, Lilith wrapped her arms around Zelda from behind and hugged her tightly. Kissing a shoulder, then a cheek Lilith spoke softly.  
“I feel the same way, if I could change time and bring them back I would in a heartbeat for you and for Sabrina. She is our niece but I love that little girl like my own child and I would do anything for her, just like I would do anything for you she will know of her parents that are gone but she will also know that she has to parents right here who love her more than anything!” Lilith had lightly brought Zelda’s face to hers, smiling sadly Zelda nodded.  
“You’re right, besides we were wanting children anyways and we do have one technically. I had heard it was exhausting and intense but I had no idea it was like this.” Zelda laughed, nodding Lilith bit her lip at the truth to the other woman’s words.  
“Let’s get some sleep because I am sure she is going to be up in a few hours.” Guiding the woman down onto the bed Lilith wrapped her arms around the red heads middle and kissed her exposed neck, sinking into the hold Zelda felt herself calming instantly.  
“What about what we started in the living room?”  
“We can finish it, some other time your mother owes us some babysitting.” Nipping Zelda’s ear making her laugh, Zelda swatted a hand at Lilith but put no force behind it. Allowing slumber to take ahold the two women let their bodies relaxing since they would no doubt be up soon enough.  
Three hours later Lilith woke up at the sound of loud blabbering, groaning and opening one eye to see the clock releasing a scoff she closed her eyelid then opened both eyes. Zelda laid asleep not even aware of what was happening, shaking her head Lilith sat up and made her way into Sabrina’s room.  
Sabrina was sitting up in her crib, her hands grasping the little bars slobber everywhere as she nibbled at one of the bars. Crossing her arms and shaking her head Lilith knew she had to get a photo, making her way into the living room where the camera set Lilith grabbed it quickly then raced back just in time to snap a phot. Shaking out the polaroid she laughed as the image popped up, setting the items down on the small purple dresser in the room Lilith made her way over to Sabrina and picked her up only slightly grossed out by the slobber now gracing her shoulder.  
“So, when are you going to be done with this kid? I ask out of solely selfish reasons, reasons you will understand when you are much older and by older, I mean thirty.” Walking around with the little girl who was now nibbling on one of her fingers.  
“In all seriousness though, when are you going to be done your Aunt Zee needs sleep and your Auntie Lil needs your Aunt Zee so…what do you say we wrap up this teething business. Hm?” Sabrina gargled and laughed in response, nodding Lilith smiled.  
“I am glad we are in agreeance!” Giving her finger back for Sabrina to nibble on Lilith looked at the little Winnie the Pooh clocked and rolled her eyes, she might as well go and make coffee and breakfast. Taking Sabrina with her the two made their way to the kitchen where Lilith put her in her high chair and started to make up breakfast, but not before she placed some cheerios and slices of banana in reach of the little girl who smiled happily at her meal.  
The smells of a hearty breakfast filled the house along with coffee which is what woke Zelda up, not happy to be up but very happy at the smells Zelda stood up and made her way out into the kitchen where she saw Sabrina making a mess of her banana’s and Lilith facing the stove still wearing her dark blue slip. Walking up behind her Zelda wrapped her arms and rested her chin on a bare shoulder, kissing a cheek lightly earning a chuckle.  
“Good morning.”  
“Good morning, I see she woke you up.”  
“Yes, she was trying to chew her way free. I took a picture it’s on her dresser.” Laughing Zelda looked over at Sabrina was starting to get a cheerio up her nose.  
“Sabrina!” Admonishing the little girl Zelda made her way over to her and was luckily able to get the breakfast cereal out of her nose before it went up to far. Laughing Lilith shook her head, turning back and flipping the crepe Lilith plated the last of the food.  
Going and grabbing the camera Zelda came back as Lilith placed a little bit of crepe on a fork and fed it to Sabrina whose eyes lit up at the taste of it. She started reaching for Lilith’s plate wanting more, laughing Lilith cut up some into little pieces and placed them on the little plastic plate that had in front of her. The little pieces of sausage and eggs forgotten as she went for the crepe, smiling Lilith looked at Zelda who smiled back.  
“She gets that from you.”  
“Gets what from me?”  
“Your love of sweets,”  
“It is not that bad!” Taking a bite of her eggs, Zelda looked down and wished she had gotten some of the crepe instead.  
“Your favorite food is chocolate cake.”  
“Whose favorite food isn’t chocolate cake?” Looking offended Zelda shrugged then looked over at her niece who was trying to reach for more crepes.  
“It’s not my favorite food.” Lilith cut up more pieces and placed them on Sabrina’s plate who garbled a response and started grabbing at piece.  
“Well, you’re weird so you get a pass.” Rolling her eyes again, Lilith made a face at Sabrina making the toddler laugh.  
The day passed slowly as Lilith sat with Sabrina on the couch watching television, Zelda sat in her little space sewing up some clothing but on occasion looking up and taking in whatever was on the television. The phone begun to ring, Zelda stood up and answered it to quickly pull it away from her ear as the sounds of a very loud and excited Hilda blasted through the phone. Turning and being mindful of Sabrina Lilith looked at Zelda wondering what was happening.  
“Hilda, control yourself! I can’t understand anything you are saying!”  
“I’m getting married!” Hilda squealed, Zelda’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened in surprise.  
“Congratulations, sister! Did this just happen?” Turning and looking at the clock that read just a little after one in the afternoon.  
“Yes, we were on a picnic in the woods and it was so beautiful!” Hilda started getting excited again and rambling on, Lilith stood up with Sabrina in her arms and went up to Zelda so she could hear everything.  
“…then he got down on one knee and proposed, we were both crying.”  
“Congratulations, Hilda!” Lilith cheered into the phone.  
“Oh! Lilith, good thing you’re there I was wanting to ask both of you anyways would it be alright if some time in the future Cee and I watch Sabrina?” Before Zelda could respond Lilith was already speaking.  
“You can watch her tomorrow if you want!” Lilith chuckled, earning her a light swat on the arm, shrugging Lilith made a face at her causing Sabrina to laugh.  
It hadn’t been the next day, but it did happen three weeks later. Lilith and Zelda were lying spent on their bed, it had been a long three weeks since that phone call the only time, they had for one another without Sabrina was a quick ten minutes on lunch breaks. Those orgasms only helped a bit what they both needed was the other naked, rolling towards each other a tangle of limbs they smiled at each other.  
“I need you to promise we will always be amazing at this.” Lilith smiled contently as she looked into Zelda’s green eyes as she laughed deeply.  
“I will gladly make that promise!” Kissing the other deeply the two women let themselves go again.  
The next day they drove over to Hilda’s apartment to pick up Sabrina, getting their free baked goods and a chat they finally found themselves knocking on a familiar door. Hilda opened the door with a cheerful smile but she looked the opposite.  
Looking at each other than at Hilda. “What happened?” The two women stormed into the apartment where Cee was bouncing Sabrina lightly as she cried not even the cold teething ring seemed to be helping. Zelda took Sabrina into her arms and held her close as she begun to sway and hum, Lilith walked up and begun rubbing her warm back soon the crying started to dissipate.  
“How long has she been crying?” Zelda turned and asked.  
“For the last hour, we have done everything and nothing seemed to be working. I’m sorry, Zelds.” Hilda looked defeated, usually babies liked her she didn’t understand why Sabrina all of a sudden wasn’t responding to her.  
“It’s alright Hilda, right now with her teething she is going to respond better to us. Besides you made it through the night that is not something we are able to do.” Lilith squeezed Hilda’s shoulder gently, nodding at each other Hilda guided her to the bedroom where Sabrina’s bag was. Once out of ear shot Zelda turned and looked at Cee.  
“I’m really sorry, I thought the teething ring would work. I’m the youngest of my siblings and they don’t have kids yet so I don’t really know much.” Looking down as he turned and went to the couch in the room and sat, Zelda sighed as Sabrina was silently nibbling on the ring, she wasn’t the one who did the pep talks. Looking behind her hoping either her sister or Lilith was coming out, when she didn’t see either one, she deflated.  
Walking over to the couch Zelda sat down, looked down at Sabrina and hoped this worked. Passing the baby, the man quickly took ahold of her so she didn’t fall, fear radiating off of him. Sabrina just blinked at him not knowing what was happening, Zelda turned so she was sitting and staring.  
“Relax, she isn’t crying anymore.” Zelda waved her hand in dismissal, relaxing slightly he set Sabrina on his lap who sat up looking at him teething toy in her mouth. That is how Lilith and Hilda found the three when they came out from the bedroom baby bag over Lilith’s shoulder.  
“Who is ready to go and get ice cream?” The word ice cream made both Sabrina and Zelda perk up, reaching down Lilith picked Sabrina up and set her on her small hip. Sabrina slobbered and babbled.  
“Tee…Tee…” Sabrina said as she grabbed at Lilith’s hair and burrowed in.”  
“Did she just speak and the first word being tea?” Hilda asked a look of confusion.  
“She must be trying to say Auntie but can’t say the first bit, can you say Auntie Lil or Auntie Zee?” Lilith said pointing at Zelda on the last bit, Sabina giggled and smiled.  
“Tee Zee!” Zelda walked up and took Sabrina who smiled brightly.  
“I’ll take it!” Laughing the three toned everything out as they tried to get more words from Sabrina who just kept saying tee and Zee.  
Walking through the park with ice creams in hand including a little cup of ice cream that the lady at the ice cream shop was happy to not charge them for since it was barely half a scoop, the cold of the ice cream was helping Sabrina’s gums and helping her fall asleep in Zelda’s arms. Finding a bench, the small family sat and watched the sun setting over the small pond in front of them, wrapping an arm around Zelda Lilith pulled her and Sabrina in closely.  
“That ice cream was a good idea.”  
“I have good ideas some times.” Laughing the two adults just relaxed into each other.  
“We are going to my mother’s tomorrow, apparently Ambrose loves sitting and coloring with Sabrina.”  
“Its been almost a month how do you feel about your mother taking care of him now?”  
“Better, and you were right.”  
“I’m sorry I was what?” Perking up Lilith pulled away slightly and had what could only be called a shit eating grin on her face, rolling her eyes Zelda adjusted Sabrina in her arms luckily, she stayed asleep.  
“You heard me, anyways we should be getting home we have a drive and she is only going to stay asleep for so long.”  
Ambrose was sitting in the parlor coloring while Sabrina sat in her seat nibbling on her stuffed bunnies’ ears, the two had grown close over the last month the young boy had gotten very protective of Sabrina much like an older brother.  
“We should watch cartoons!” Ambrose said excitedly going over to the television and turning it on, Bugs Bunny instantly taking up the screen making Sabrina laugh with excitement and wave her bunny around. Nodding Ambrose went back towards Sabrina and sat down, the two sat and finally laid on the floor as they watched the cartoon. Soon the two were fast asleep, Sabrina laying on Ambrose’s back with her thumb in her mouth. Chuckling Antonia grabbed a camera and took a picture, she was happy she had taken Ambrose in he had really become a big part of the family. Zelda and Lilith soon walked in and smiled at the sight before them, walking up quietly Zelda picked Sabrina up while Lilith picked Ambrose up and laid him on the couch and draped a blanket over him.  
“Those two are going to be very close.” Speaking softly Antonia made her way into the kitchen with the others following behind her.  
“They are already pretty inseparable; I am terrified for when she starts walking what they’ll get up to. She is still just crawling!” Zelda replied holding the little girl close.  
“Has she showed any signs of walking, she is almost a year old?” Antonia poured out three cups of tea as she looked between the two women.  
“Not a single sign, she will probably just stand up and start walking knowing how stubborn she is.” Taking the cup offered to her Lilith chuckled and looked at Zelda pointedly.  
“It is a Spellman trait, so you can’t say it is my influence.” Shrugging Zelda adjusted Sabrina so she could take a sip of her drink, smirking Lilith looked at Antonia who was trying to hide her own laugh.  
“Either way, Lilith makes a point you and Edward both did that one moment nothing the next you were both running through the house wreaking havoc, Hilda was the one that took the small steps and did the pulling herself up bit. She is getting so big; I wish they were here to see her.” Lightly brushing Sabrina’s cheek, a small tear broke from Antonia’s eyes as she begun to think about her son, daughter in law and husband who were now gone from this world.  
“They are here in spirit and I am sure if any one of them were unhappy they would make it known.” Zelda replied as she looked at her mother who smiled sadly and nodded.  
Sabrina’s birthday was coming up quick along with Lilith and Zelda’s anniversary, they decided they would celebrate Sabrina’s birthday on Halloween and celebrate their anniversary the day after. Antonia would watch Sabrina the night of Halloween so they got to some what celebrate on the actual day, getting to the house had been an anxiety inducing attempt. Sabrina had been having temper tantrums all day, her teeth had stopped for a bit but that didn’t stop her from having fits. Zelda was trying to get her into her costume and she was not having it.  
“Sabrina, you are going to wear this costume even if it is the last thing I do!” Zelda fumed, trying to get the little red onesie on her. Lilith laughed at the site as she stepped up to the pair, arms crossed over her chest she couldn’t help but move to grab a camera and take a picture.  
“And you thought my costume idea was inappropriate, with her attitude today it makes sense she would be dressed as a little devil.” Rolling her eyes as she finally got the onesie on Zelda knew it was actually a very well-suited outfit but she didn’t want to say it out loud especially once to her mother’s house who would most likely have a fit upon seeing it.  
“My issue was that I didn’t want to have an argument with my mother about her granddaughters costume, do you think Edward and Diana would be upset about it?” A wave of sadness passed over Zelda as she looked down at Sabrina who had calmed down as she was putting on the finishing touches of the costume.  
“I am sure they would find it very amusing like we do, besides it is Halloween, it is this one’s one-year birthday and it is our one-year anniversary. Today is not a day of sadness, got it?” Lilith kissed Zelda’s cheek making her turn scarlet and smile up at her, kissing the other they broke apart and smiled at each other again.  
“Alright, and besides we get to celebrate our anniversary later and I seem to recall a very nice piece of lingerie we bought while in Italy that I might or might not have on underneath my costume.” Winking and Lilith Zelda picked Sabrina up and made her way out the room leaving Lilith to process the image, eyes widening and breath becoming ragged Lilith tried to compose herself.  
“I need a cold shower.” Lilith spoke allowed.  
“We need to be leaving, you know how my mother is when were late!” Zelda hollered the sound of the front door opening and closing behind her.  
“You mean how you get.” Lilith whispered with a chuckle following behind, making sure her cat tail didn’t get stuck in the door as she closed it behind her.  
“I can’t believe you’re a black cat.” Chuckling and changing the music station to the local one playing corny Halloween music Zelda looked over at Lilith who had a smile on her face.  
“Every witch needs a familiar, and did you have to go as a sexy witch that isn’t appropriate for a family get together.”  
“We are all going trick or treating, it is only fair that I dress up too.”  
“But as a sexy witch, I know what you are wearing under their which is practically nothing on top of the fact that you’re wearing practically nothing right now. I am going to have to hit people with my tail!” Laughing the two both looked at the road as they made the drive to the Spellman home to meet the rest of the family.  
Ambrose was dressed as Spiderman making everyone just fawn over him, pictures were taken and actually enjoyed. Hilda was dressed as Frankenstein’s bride while Cee was dressed as Dracula, Antonia was the only one not wearing a costume. Getting everyone together and setting the timer on the camera the family stood and sat at the stairs ready for the camera to take the picture.  
“You are in costume; you can be Aunt May.” Ambrose looked up at Antonia with a smile as he held up his one Spiderman comic so Antonia could see. Laughing Antonia nodded and patted Ambrose on the head right as the camera took a picture, smiles on everyone’s faces.  
Lilith and Zelda near the end of trick or treating agreed that it was exhausting and how Ambrose and even Sabrina had so much energy was beyond them, they were walking through a little subdivision in town when Zelda sat Sabrina down on a lawn for a moment while Ambrose stood in line to get his candy. Zelda looked away for a split second as Hilda called for her, looking back down Zelda’s eyes widened as she saw Sabrina up on both of her feet running to Ambrose.  
“Sabrina Spellman!” Zelda yelled, causing the rest of the families jaws to drop at the sight. Ambrose laughed and picked his cousin up and set her back down, the two getting their candies.  
“Did she just do what I think she just did?” Lilith asked as she and the rest of the family walked up to Zelda.  
“She did, she ran and she is walking.”  
“Zee!” Sabrina yelled as she ran back on wobbly legs right into Zelda who picked her up swiftly, wanting to be mad at the little girl Zelda found she couldn’t be as she lightly cried tears of joy at seeing the little girl start walking.  
“Well, Sabrina does not disappoint.” Lilith laughed as the two made it inside the house, keys, Zelda’s purse and Lilith’s wallet being tossed on the table.  
“No, she does not.” Bring her arms up and around Lilith’s neck making the other woman wrap her arms around the red heads waist the two sunk into each other.  
“Happy Anniversary.”  
“Happy Anniversary.” Chuckling the two kissed lightly.  
“Do you want to open your present?” Zelda asked with a throaty laugh.  
“You know I do!” Pushing herself off of Lilith, Zelda winked then started running towards the bedroom Lilith hot on her trail. Once inside the bedroom the two begun removing their costumes piece by piece, the bit of lingerie Zelda had on made Lilith pause. She had liked the piece on the rack but seeing it on Zelda she found she loved it.  
“I figured we could try out some new things considering the style of the outfit.” Zelda smiled as she went over to the closet and pulled out a hidden bag, walking over to the bed Zelda set it down and look at Lilith with a hopeful look. Nodding Lilith went over and begun removing items from the bag a few of which piqued her interest some made her a little nervous.  
“Are you sure, about all of this?”  
“With you yes, I figured we could try this.” Opening a book to a page that was dog eared Zelda showed her the image, Lilith’s eyes widened.  
“Okay, are you really sure I know how it was with…him and I don’t want to hurt you like that…”  
“I am sure, the fact that you are considering my feelings right now says everything.” Kissing Lilith lightly on the lips then her cheek Zelda smiled at her giving her reassurance.  
“Then if you are sure then I am sure, but we are trying some of these things along the way! Like what does this do?” Picking up a metal bar that had straps on it, Lilith looked at it completely confused.  
“It’s a spreader, it goes on the ankles.”  
“A spreader what could that…oh…oh…we are using this!” Grabbing the cleaning products and various items, Lilith ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Laughing Zelda placed the few items left into the bag and set it down by the dresser, getting onto the bed Zelda waited for Lilith to return. It was just a few minutes later and Lilith came back with a towel and the items, setting everything down on the towel Lilith got onto the bed and looked at Zelda the little bits of flesh peeking out from the bits of leather that wrapped around her made Lilith’s insides flip.  
Pushing Zelda down gently Lilith made her way on top of the woman, feeling a toned leg wrap around her the brunette smiled as lips met and hands pulled at her hair. Pulling away from the kiss Lilith looked down at Zelda, the little ring hanging off the leather around Zelda’s neck to the bits of leather that connected to mesh down her stomach. Gulping Lilith looked back up her eyes connecting with Zelda’s that were already dilated.  
Smirking Lilith got up off the bed and grabbed at the straps on the towel, holding them up Zelda nodded with a smile. Walking up Lilith gently raised one of Zelda’s arms up and tied it securely but being mindful of the tightness on the woman’s wrist before securing one arm to the bed frame, smiling Lilith kissed Zelda’s wrist gently then the inside of her arms and finally her lips before she got on top of her and straddled her hips taking the other wrist and doing the same thing. Moving away again Lilith picked up a few more items before making her way back to the bed, biting her lip Lilith held up the blind fold causing Zelda to lift her head up a bit showing she was okay with it. Placing the blindfold over Zelda’s eyes Lilith felt herself growing nervous.  
“Sweetheart, its alright I am not scared, I am completely comfortable and very much turned on if I am ever not comfortable you will be the first to know.” Happy Zelda was blindfolded Lilith let a tear fall, kissing the woman passionately Lilith let herself get consumed in the moment.  
“If anyone should be nervous it should be me, you’re about to ram something up my ass.” Zelda husked as she was on all four her wrists still tied and a spreader tied to her legs.  
“I am not going to ram it up there, I just don’t want to hurt you or for you to have like PTSD or something.” Lilith fidgeted with the harness in her panic, sighing Zelda moved as much as she could.  
“Come here.” Lilith walked over and kneeled next to Zelda so they could both see each other.  
“I will say the word if I get uncomfortable, alright and you are not Faustus you are not going to hurt me intentionally I know that and you know that. I love you and I trust you; we are going to try this and if it works out great if not then there are a million other things in that book, I would happily try with you.” Nodding Lilith leaned down slightly and kissed Zelda deeply, feeling a wave of positivity flow into her.  
“Okay, besides you on all fours in that outfit is sexy as hell!” Moving away Lilith grabbed the bottle from the bedside table and made her back, Zelda chuckled and started to calm her body down knowing that anything but calm would make things painful.  
Zelda was happy when she felt Lilith lean forward and begin to lightly kiss her back, she could feel the strap on touch her skin but Lilith was making her forget about it with the kisses and light touches and little scratches. Moaning and arching into a particular touch Zelda felt her body stir with desire as one of Lilith’s hands came up and tugged at her hair.  
“Please…Lilith…” Moaning as Lilith tightened her grip on her hair and on her hip.  
“Ready?” Lilith asked, removing her hand from Zelda’s hair.  
“Yes…” Zelda replied as her breathing became shallow as she felt Lilith slowly start moving inside of her, the hand that was once holding her hair was now between her legs causing her legs to shake. Zelda was so lost in the feel of Lilith’s fingers between her legs and the fingers scratching at her hips that she didn’t realize Lilith was completely inside her until her hips started moving.  
“Fuck…Oh….” Grabbing tightly at the bed sheet, Zelda found her body getting overwhelmed with the multiple sensations. This was going far better than the last time she had done this, for someone who was nervous to begin with Lilith was moving her hips perfectly in sync with her fingers.  
“Harder…” Groaning Zelda begun to grind her hips into Lilith’s wanting more, eyes widening Lilith moved her hand from Zelda’s hip and pulled at Zelda’s hair making her neck crane back and her back arch just right creating a whole other feeling, groaning herself Lilith was happy that Zelda had bought the strap that she had because each movement she made rubbed her just right giving her the feeling that she was the one inside of the woman below her.  
“Zelda…fuck…” Lilith panted as she moved her hips faster causing more friction, she wanted Zelda closer but her fucking wrists were tied.  
“Let up…on my…hair…” Letting go of Zelda’s hair she saw her lean down and untie the straps with her teeth, smirking Lilith kept up her movement until she realized that Zelda had undone the straps. Without hesitation Lilith pulled Zelda up into her arm, Zelda’s head flung back and rested on Lilith’s shoulder.  
“Fuck…Lilith yes…so close…” Panting Zelda brought her arms up into Lilith’s hair as she turned her head enough so their lips could meet and that was when they both felt their orgasm tip over. Falling onto the bed in a tired pile the two chuckled in their post orgasm haze, nodding at Lilith who slowly removed the toy as to not cause Zelda any pain. It was a few seconds later when the sound of it falling to floor broke Zelda from her haze, arms wrapped around the other holding tightly.  
“So, that wasn’t terrible.” Breaking the silence Zelda chuckled and looked up at Lilith.  
“I didn’t think it would be.” Kissing Lilith Zelda smiled at her and cuddled into her, letting her body calm down as post orgasm after shocks ran through her body.  
“I don’t want to do that all the time, but on occasion…”  
“I don’t want to do it all the time either, I don’t think I would ever be able to sit if all we did was that.” Belly laughing the two looked up at the ceiling and just held each other.  
“So, first anniversary as a married couple I would say was a complete and total success.”  
“I would definitely agree with that.”  
“And the lingerie…” Lilith trailed off as she looked down Zelda’s body earning her a playful glare.  
“You know what this is for?” Zelda asked pointing at the little ring on her neck.  
“No.”  
“Well, there are some pieces you can buy that can tie me up or it can be used like a collar.”  
“Like with a dog? I’m not going to parade you around like a dog.”  
“You didn’t mind me looking like a bitch in heat earlier.” Blushing Lilith looked away from Zelda who was chuckling.  
“That is different.”  
“You’re right, I will give you that. Then how about the tied-up part?” Thinking for a moment Lilith looked over at Zelda, a smile gracing her face.  
“I think I could get behind that one.”  
“Oh, I bet you could!” Joking Zelda extracted herself from Lilith’s embrace and made her way off the bed, Lilith’s jaw dropped at the comment.  
“Oh, fuck you!” Laughing Lilith sat up on her elbows and watched Zelda leave the room.  
“You already did!” Shaking her head Lilith fell back onto the bed a smile on her face, glancing down at the other contents on the towel then at the clock. Grinning Lilith got up and picked some things up, oh they weren’t done celebrating their anniversary. Cracking the whip Lilith’s eyes lit up, oh they definitely were not done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what Zelda's lingerie looks like go into google and type strappy leather lingerie, click shopping and it should be the second image...I was listening to a lot of interesting music while writing this and also Michelle making anal sex jokes...and well...here we are folks!


	17. Let's Have A Baby Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is another one of these guys! I am working on uploading a few one shots onto here after this sometimes today. This one was one that made me cry but I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you all do as well! Also, if you have Spotify look up MADAM SPELLMAN by mapetite1_6 it is a playlist I made up of songs that make me think about the two characters and give me ideas for stories and chapters! All typos and grammatical errors are my own!

Groaning Zelda and Lilith fell onto the bed, it had been a long week. Both were backed up with orders at work and Sabrina was about to be starting school, so they had to find time to take her for school supplies and new clothes. The little girl had been relentless in her choices of clothes and the two women were exhausted, rolling over Lilith begun to chuckle causing Zelda to look at her.  
“She is just like you!” Lilith laughed out loud, Zelda sat up slack jawed.  
“No, she isn’t!”  
“Oh, yes she is and you were no help! Making sure every shoe, skirt, tights and blouse matched! You’re exhausted because you were going every which way with her, I’m exhausted because I was carrying the load!” Lilith continued laughing loudly, Zelda got off the bed and left the room.  
“You are ridiculous!”  
Sitting at the dinner table, Lilith had paperwork all over the table and was going over the ledgers of her shop. Sabrina was in the living room watching Bewitched and Lilith looked in as the little girl begun to laugh at a scene, Zelda walked over to the table and sat down a cup of coffee. Looking at the paperwork and taking a sip of her own coffee Zelda noticed the numbers then looked at Lilith who smiled.  
“Well, as you can see, we are breaking well over meaning I can open that other shop in Riverdale!” Lilith smiled, Zelda looked at everything and couldn’t help but smile as well.  
“I also looked at my shops numbers and it looks like I can hire on another girl and make the expansion or I was thinking with that money we could maybe go to the doctor.” Zelda looked at Lilith a sparkle in her eye, Lilith looked at Sabrina who was completely entranced with the television. Looking back at Zelda, Lilith smiled widely and took ahold of Zelda’s hands and held them while rubbing her thumbs along the tops.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Sabrina is going into Pre-School now is a good time especially with both her and Ambrose at school it will certainly give mother something to do and we have the money.” Zelda smiled tears coming to her eyes, leaning forward and meeting each other half way the two women kissed deeply to only break apart at the sound of Sabrina.  
“Can I have some more juice, please?” Sabrina asked standing in front of the table her juice cup in hand, laughing Lilith stood up and picked Sabrina up and carried her into the kitchen.  
Sitting in the room made both Lilith and Zelda nervous, the nerves increased tenfold when the doctor walked in. She set some files down and smiled in front of the two of them, bringing up some notes on her computer the doctor finally turned back to the two and smiled even wider.  
“Well, looking over everything I don’t see why neither of you could not carry a completely healthy baby. Have you two decided who will be the one to carry?”  
“Yes, I will!” Zelda smiled brightly with excitement; Lilith looked at Zelda with a bright-eyed smile as well. Ever since discussing kids Lilith had been more than happy with the thought of Zelda being pregnant with their baby.  
“Wonderful! Now, I found a few portfolios of donors that you two can go through and I also see you want one of your eggs as well to be part of the process and that you both wanted to freeze some eggs as well?”  
“That is correct, we figure in case if later on if we wanted more children or if someone needs them, they would be there and I would love it if this child were well a bit of both of us.” Taking Zelda’s hand as she responded Lilith felt nervousness but also excitement welling up inside of her.  
“All completely logical and practical things, we can definitely do all of that. So how about I give you two the portfolios and we schedule for you both to come in same time next week with your choice, from their we can figure out ovulation and about getting those eggs together!” Sitting at the dining room table hours later Zelda and Lilith flipped through the portfolios after an hour they narrowed it down to five men, all five were intelligent, healthy and well rounded.   
“I know we are using your egg as well but I would like to choose someone who has similar features to yours as well, I really like him he is smart on top of that he has the same jaw line and blue eyes as well.”  
“So, you want the kid to look like me?” Zelda chuckled as Lilith looked at her with a dopey smile.  
“I do, I would love for one of our children to look like you and then have the other one look like me or at the least a good combination of the both of us.” Kissing each other lightly the two smiled and released shaky breaths.  
“Well, alright so he is the top contender then. We have a whole week so let us continue to look and discuss the five options and then the night before give the final verdict!”  
The week passed and both were giddy to give their decision to the doctor, they hadn’t told anyone in the family that they were trying for a baby. Deciding not to say anything had been rough, but they both knew that they wanted to make sure the pregnancy stuck and not having family stressing about it would help Zelda’s own stress not be as high. Sitting in the doctor’s office Zelda felt her nerves building, even if just before they went in Lilith had tried to calm her down in every which way she could. Lilith had even gone as far as parking at the top of the parking garage and working Zelda up to multiple orgasms in the back of the SUV. Blushing at the memory Zelda looked over at Lilith who was messing with an anatomical model of a woman’s uterus.  
“It looks like a squid!” Lilith hollered as she held up the model, Zelda chuckled before she could answer though the door opened.  
“It does kind of look like a squid.” The doctor laughed, blushing Lilith put the model down and went over and sat in the chair near Zelda who was sitting on the table.  
“Alright, we have everything set up for today and it does appear you are ovulating today according to the tests so if you want you can put your feet up in the stirrups and we can get everything prepped!” Nodding quickly Zelda did as told and was happy she had worn a lose fitting dress.  
“Everything looks good, I am just going to step out for a moment usually these things take better if the woman has just had an orgasm so do with that as you will.” Smiling the doctor left leaving Zelda and Lilith blushing.  
“Did she just tell me to fuck you?” Laughing Zelda looked at Lilith and shook her head. “I swear, my work is never done!” Rolling her chair over so she was between Zelda’s legs Lilith didn’t wait for Zelda to respond before she was facedown between Zelda’s legs. Zelda was still sensitive from earlier and orgasmed quickly and just in time with a knock coming from the door, moving away Lilith got up and grabbed a paper towel wiping her face and fingers. The doctor smiled as she walked in and sat down were Lilith had been sitting previously, setting down the various items she needed the doctor turned to Lilith.  
“Would you like to do this part?” Smiling Lilith looked at Zelda who was still flushed, nodding quickly the doctor pointed at the other chair. Wheeling it over Lilith sat and listened as the doctor told her what to do, taking a deep breath and releasing it Lilith did as directed all the while biting her lip nervously hoping that they had just made a baby.  
“Keep an eye on everything but I want you two back in one month we can run some tests to see if it was a success, now this doesn’t always work on the first try. If it doesn’t, we can do it again no problem, but everything looks good so I don’t see why it wouldn’t go through within the first few tries. Eat healthy, no alcohol, no smoking and as little stress as possible and with any luck you two should be having a baby!”   
Three weeks had gone by and Zelda had noticed that she had missed her period, not wanting to get to excited Zelda laid in bed with Lilith rubbing her exposed stomach all the while placing feather light kisses on it. Small tears ran down Zelda’s face as she watched her wife dote on her, a look of worry crossed Lilith’s features as she looked up and saw Zelda crying.  
“What’s wrong, love?”  
“Nothing.” Chuckling as Lilith gave her a look that clearly told her she wasn’t buying it. “I don’t want to get to excited but I did miss my period and now I am crying because my emotions are everywhere so…”  
“So, you think it worked?”  
“I hope so.” Taking Lilith’s hand that was on her stomach in her own hands Zelda rubbed her thumbs along her knuckles.  
“Hey, no matter what we are going to have a baby and I will be so happy and proud and will love that child no matter what. Now, why don’t we discuss future names for out children it has been a while since we done that.” Lying down next to Zelda, Lilith pulled her into her arms.  
“I still like Leticia.”  
“It is an old name, sweetheart.”  
“But we could call her Letty…”  
Another week had passed and the two women sat in the doctor’s office, looking down at her arm where the blood had been drawn from Zelda felt panic boiling up inside of her. What if she wasn’t pregnant? What if she can’t have children? What if she is pregnant and she loses the baby? Coming to at the feel of Lilith taking ahold of one of her hands Zelda smiled timidly at her.  
“It’ll be okay, remember what we talked about?” Nodding Zelda turned when the door opened and the doctor walked in.  
“Alright, lets get the ultrasound under way!” Smiling the doctor took out the items needed and begun moving the wand around Zelda’s stomach before coming to a stop and enhancing the image.  
“Congratulations, there is your baby.” Tears begun to form in both of their eyes as they looked at the little pebble on the screen, smiling at each other before kissing the two women felt themselves getting overwhelmed at the sight.  
“So, I am pregnant?”  
“Yes, you are and I am very pleased to say on the first shot it is rare that it happens but looks like your body was more than ready. Now the next few months are going to be very critical to making sure everything sticks, proper diet, little stress again and being very careful. I want to see you once a month, but don’t hesitate to call if you have any questions don’t worry, I will not be upset even if it is for something small at three in the morning! At four months if you like we can do a blood test to determine the sex of the baby, but we will cross that bridge once there.”  
Sabrina had gone down with little fuss, she was doing well in school and had just finished doing her letters and numbers. The teacher had mentioned just bumping her straight up to kindergarten but Sabrina had formed friendships with two girls Rosalind and Susie and neither of them wanted to break up that friendship for the little girl. Sighing Zelda sat up in bed looking at the first photo of their baby, she was praying to every being that she carried this baby and that everything would be alright she didn’t know if she could handle losing the bundle. Sitting down next to Zelda with a smile Lilith looked at the photo with pride, she knew Zelda was nervous it was understandable but Lilith wanted to make sure all of those doubts were taken away.   
Zelda’s pregnancy was going smoothly, she had little to no side effects the first bit of it but once she reached three months her cravings and mood swings were explosive, they hadn’t told anyone in the family yet about the baby but everyone was starting to wonder especially at family dinner. Zelda hadn’t been drinking, which was something she had cut back on over the years but the last few dinners it hadn’t went unnoticed and now with her eating her way through her fourth serving of Hilda’s green bean casserole something Zelda had absolutely hated questions begun to surface.  
“Alright, what is going on?” Antonia asked as she looked pointedly at the two, Lilith sat straight up feeling like she was in police questioning while Zelda sat calmly taking a forkful of the casserole and enjoying every moment of it.  
“What makes you think something is going on?” Lilith asked as she looked around the table, an awkward chuckle leaving her.  
“Because my daughter who hates green beans is working on serving herself a fifth helping of green bean casserole.” Placing the spoon full onto her plate Zelda felt herself blushing, glancing over at Lilith who looked at her silently communicating what they should do or say.  
“Well?”   
“Well…” Clearing her throat Zelda set the plate down, realizing she hadn’t eaten anything else the whole dinner but the green bean casserole Zelda knew that they were going to have to come clean.  
“Well, Zelda and I have gotten to be in a good place financially and Sabrina is in school now so we figured that now would be a good time to have a baby.” Lilith replied with a smile.  
“Are you saying what I believe you are saying?” Hilda asked with a smile on her face as she looked at her sister then at Lilith.  
“I am four months along tomorrow and next week we are going to find out the sex of the baby!” Zelda replied, she was glowing at being able to finally tell everyone.  
“Another grandchild!” Antonia smiled as she stood up and went over and hugged the two women, Sabrina sat looking at her plate then looked at her aunts.  
“If you two have a baby where do I go?” Sabrina’s small voice echoed through the room, little tears running down her face as she tossed her fork down and ran away from the table.  
“Sabrina!” Zelda yelled as she stood up and followed after the little girl, Lilith stood up and followed as well.  
Sitting in the garden Sabrina sobbed, hearing and seeing her Zelda went over and slowly sat down as well being mindful. Pulling the little girl into her lap she held her close and pressed kisses to her head, gently turning Sabrina’s head to look at her Zelda lightly tapped her nose with her finger.  
“You listen to me Sabrina Spellman, you are going nowhere you may be my niece but I love you like you were my own child and whether I have one or a million babies it will not change how much I love you. I will always love you no matter what happens, do you understand?” Nodding Sabrina sniffed as her pout turned into a small smile.  
“What about Auntie Lil, will she still love me?” Lilith came up and sat down right beside Zelda and kissed Sabrina gently on the crown of her head.  
“I will never stop loving you, because like your Auntie Zee I love you like you were my very own. Remember, I stayed up with you when you had the flu and I didn’t even get mad when you threw up all over my favorite sweater now if that isn’t love well then I don’t know what is.” Chuckling Sabrina looked down at her hands that were playing with the hem of her skirt before looking up at her aunts.  
“I really want a brother or sister; can I call them that or do I have to call them cous like Ambrose calls me?” Looking at each other then looking at Sabrina the two decided.  
“You can call them whatever you are comfortable with.” Lilith replied rubbing Sabrina’s hands gently, Sabrina nodded then snuggled into Zelda who held her closely and drew little symbols on her back.  
That night Zelda and Lilith had decided they would bring Sabrina with them to the doctors’ visits especially the one where they found out what they were having. Sabrina sat in Lilith’s lap watching the screen as the doctor moved the wand about on Zelda’s stomach, her eyes were wide as the doctor zoomed in and out on the image of the baby.  
“Okay, well I have to say I am agreeing with the blood test especially after seeing right here!” Smiling the doctor circled a few parts of the screen and made sure to save and print them out. “Congratulations, you are having a little girl!” Sabrina smiled brightly.  
“A girl!” Sabrina sat up straighter wiggling up onto the table to get a better look, Zelda and Lilith chuckled as they both moved to make sure Sabrina didn’t fall as she looked excitedly at the screen then down at Zelda’s stomach her eyes furrowing as she begun to wonder.  
“How did the baby get in your belly?” Sabrina asked as she poked gently at the little bump forming on Zelda’s stomach, the three adults in the room all chuckled Zelda and Lilith looked at each other deciding a talk with Sabrina was going to happen whether they liked it or not.  
“But you aren’t a boy.” Sabrina stated as she looked at Lilith with a questioning look before looking at Zelda.   
“No, but we can go to a doctor like the one we visited today and they make sure that we can have a baby.” Zelda replied, as Sabrina looked at the two of them with a suspicious look before looking down at the book with a disgusted look. Pushing the book away Sabrina looked back up at them then back at the book then back up at them.  
“So, boys have different parts from girls?”  
“Yes.” Both Lilith and Zelda said at the same time.  
“Well, that’s gross I don’t like boys well I like Harvey he is nice he shares his pudding cups with me.” Shrugging Sabrina stood up and walked away.  
“Is the talk over?” Lilith asked as she watched Sabrina leave, picking up the anatomy book Zelda shut it and shook her head.  
“Darling, we both know in a few years we are going to have to do a far more in depth talk.”  
“Obviously but like for right now was that it? She took that way better than I thought, and hold on a minute who in the Hell is this Harvey boy and why are they sharing pudding cups!” Standing up quickly Lilith made her way to Sabrina’s room; chuckling Zelda shook her head before standing and putting the book back on the shelf. Smiling and touching her stomach lightly Zelda felt a sense of pride and happiness well up inside, small tears dripped from her eyes as she looked over and saw the family Christmas photo where Edward and Diana sat on the stairs with Sabrina held protectively in their arms.  
“She is growing up so fast, you two should be here.” Whispering as she touched the photo lightly before turning and making her way to Sabrina’s room where she heard Lilith telling Sabrina about not being allowed to date until she was thirty.  
Seven months along and Zelda was miserable, her feet were swollen Hell everything was swollen and not to mention every little thing was annoying her more than usual. Her mother insisted on having a baby shower for her which was the last thing Zelda wanted, the spare room had been turned into a nursery and everything was already made up and prepped. Zelda had gotten her old crib that had been passed down in her family along with some other things and some new things her and Lilith had bought months ago they didn’t need a baby shower because they didn’t need anything.  
Groaning Zelda stood up slowly from the couch, Lilith would be home in a little over an hour to take her over luckily Sabrina was already with her mother because if she had to help Sabrina get ready right now Zelda was sure she would lose her mind. Making her way to the bathroom, Zelda rubbed her back as best as she could when a stabbing pain surged through her stomach.   
“Ah…” Grasping the bathroom sink Zelda tried to steady her breathing, the pain was horrible feeling something run down her leg Zelda looked down to see blood running down. Eyes widening, Zelda tried to stop from panicking knowing that would just make the situation worse. Steadily trying to walk to the kitchen where the phone was Zelda stopped as another pain shot through her making her slide down the way grasping her swollen belly. More blood ran down her legs, intense fear took over as Zelda begun to cry.  
“No…please no, please stay with me.” Zelda sobbed as she begged, feeling the baby begin to rapidly kick trying to crawl as best as she could as more pain not just from the baby kicking coursed through her body.  
Lilith smiled as she pulled up to the house, she was lucky that the guys at the shop were understanding and had no problem with her leaving early. Getting out of the SUV, Lilith felt a wave of fear hit her. Shaking her head Lilith closed the door and made her way up to the house as fear started to grow not really knowing why, opening the door Lilith stopped as she heard the sound of Zelda sobbing rushing in, she stopped as she saw Zelda on the floor clutching her belly blood covering her legs. Not waiting another second Lilith grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance, kneeling down by Zelda she didn’t know what to do.  
“She…stopped…kicking…” Zelda sobbed out as she rubbed her belly hoping to feel the baby respond, tears fell down Lilith’s eyes. This couldn’t be happening; Zelda was almost eight months along they couldn’t lose the baby.  
Pacing in the waiting room Lilith felt like everything was falling apart around her, looking up as she heard footsteps to only be met with the entire family rushing towards her. Hilda immediately hugged her, not able to contain it anymore Lilith begun to sob. It felt like hours when it had only been twenty minutes and the Spellman family all sat in the waiting room hoping to hear good news.  
“What happened, did she fall?” Antonia asked as she glanced over into the little play area where Sabrina and Ambrose sat not knowing fully what was happening.  
“No, she had gone into the bathroom to get ready she said she felt a pain then she saw blood had tried to get to the phone but the pain got worse and more blood. When I got home, she said the baby had stopped kicking that she hadn’t been kicking for a while.” Looking down Lilith messed with her bracelet and ring, everything happened so quickly one minute her wife was pregnant with their child an easy pregnancy according to the doctor and now she was in a surgical room and she didn’t know what was happening to either of them. Hearing the door open Lilith quickly stood upon seeing the doctor, he sat down in the vacant chair and before he could speak Lilith was already asking questions.  
“Is my wife okay, is the baby okay? What happened?” Shaking Lilith felt Antonia and Hilda both take her hands trying with little success to calm her down.  
“Your wife, is fine she had a lot of blood loss but she will recover. The baby was touch and go her lungs are not fully developed yet but other than that she looks healthy, we got ahold of your doctor and she is coming in to do another check just to make sure nothing was over looked. Now, the baby isn’t out of the woods yet she was born very prematurely so we cannot guarantee anything the next forty-eight to seventy-two hours are critical for her. In a while I will come back and you can go back and see your wife, then after a bit everyone else can go back.” Lilith felt happy that Zelda was fine but her heart was breaking knowing that their little girl could die.  
“Thank you, doctor.” Antonia replied, the man nodded then left them to take in the information.  
“It will be alright, just you see everything will be alright.” Hilda spoke softly as she rubbed Lilith’s hand, she could see how broken the other woman looked.  
“What if…”  
“Don’t say anything, don’t put anything out there like that or it can make it happen!” Antonia reprimanded as she pointed at Lilith who nodded weakly in reply.  
Zelda was a mess, she was blaming herself and getting so worked up that the doctors sedated her leaving Lilith now sitting in the NICU in a chair watching her little girl laying small, and defenseless with wires every which way on her as she struggled to breath. Biting the skin around her pinky finger as her hand held up her head Lilith felt her nerves crashing around her, she had to remain strong for Zelda and the baby. She hadn’t told them her name yet, she couldn’t not without Zelda and not if she were to die a vague memory of when she was a child and her mom told her not to name things because then when they left it hurt a million times more.   
Holding back her tears, Lilith kept watching as the chest rose and fell rapidly a nurse walked over and smiled gently as she begun to take notes and look over everything. Sitting up in the chair and now letting her hand verses her mother pick away at her skin, it was a habit she had thought she broke but she was terrified and nervous and she didn’t know how she was going to keep her head up. Smiling at the nurse, Lilith kept watching as the nurse wrote and checked various IV’s and patterns on the various screens. Finally looking away Lilith watched as a couple looked on sadly at another baby, she wasn’t the only one struggling looking to her other side Lilith saw three more couples. That was it, she was alone because Zelda should be here, she shouldn’t be lying in a hospital bed sedated and blaming herself.  
“You got a little fighter here.” The nurse smiled as she spoke softly.  
“Just like her mom.” Lilith replied, with a sad smile. The nurse reached behind herself and grabbed a box of tissues, nodding Lilith took one and wiped her eyes. Sitting down in the vacant chair the nurse adjusted her blonde high sitting pony tail before looking at Lilith.  
“We aren’t supposed to say anything to get hopes to high, so we can’t say anything to positively but I will tell you even with everything at this stage her vitals are doing well.” Lilith saw the nurse’s brown eyes scan down to her ring. “And that when your wife is able to come up that she will need you they both will but don’t let yourself get lost in the mix, take care of yourself as well it will help you but also them. I may be a NICU nurse but I also have psych experience so if you need to chat, I am here just like I am for the rest of them.” Standing up the nurse set the tissue box on the small table by Lilith and walked off towards the older couple who hugged the girl and started chatting with her.  
The next day Lilith sat in Zelda’s room waiting for Hilda to show up with some of their things, Lilith looked on as Zelda woke up confused then realizing what had happened. Standing up quickly Lilith sat on the bed and tried to calm Zelda down and to also make sure she didn’t bust any stitches.  
“Darling, lay down you could burst a stitch.” Laying back Zelda looked at Lilith worry, fear and sadness written on every bit of her face.  
“The baby?”  
“In the NICU, she isn’t out of the woods but she is strong.”  
“It’s my fault I must have done something wrong, I…”  
“You did nothing wrong! The doctors don’t know what caused it either but they do know it wasn’t you!” Nodding, as tears fell from Zelda’s eyes, she laid back completely. Lilith moved around so she would be lying down next to Zelda on the bed, it was a tight fit but they made it work.  
“What does she look like?” Zelda asked.  
“How about, I go get a nurse to check on you and see if the doctor gives you a thumbs up and we can go and look at her together?” Zelda nodded, standing Lilith kissed her gently on the lips then went up to the nurse’s desk.  
An hour passed but the doctor gave the okay as long as a nurse went with them, Lilith walked beside the wheel chair as the nurse pushed it along the corridors. Coming upon the NICU, Lilith kneeled down so she was somewhat eye level with Zelda.  
“It will be okay.” Lilith whispered kissing Zelda on the forehead and taking her hand, going in Lilith lead the way to their baby’s little area. The nurse from the other day was their smiling at the two of them softly, walking up she shook Zelda’s hand.  
“Hello, I am Claire I am your babies lead nurse. She is a real fighter something I hear she must have gotten from you.” Chuckling Zelda looked at Lilith who smiled at her, nodding at the other nurse who left Claire walked up behind Zelda and pushed the wheel chair forward stopping so Zelda was close up and could get a good look.  
“She is beautiful, Lilith she is so tiny.” Zelda cried as her hands came up and covered her mouth, trying to stop the sobs. Walking over Lilith pulled a chair up next to Zelda and held her the best she could. After a while Zelda calmed down and looked at their baby, and chuckled lightly.  
“What is it?” Lilith asked.  
“She looks just like you, look at that hair she did not get that from me.” Laughing softly the two held the other and sat and watched as their little girl took rapid breaths.  
“Sorry, for interrupting but your wife had said we were to wait to get the name of this little one until you were able to come up and see her.” Claire spoke softly looking at the two, smiling at each other Zelda nodded.  
“Leticia, her name is Leticia.”  
It was on day four when they stood with Antonia and Hilda as the doctor and nurse Claire removed the little breathing mechanisms. Waiting on baited breathing hoping Leticia would breath on her own, holding hands tightly the four women waited hoping beyond all hope that the little girl would live. When Leticia took a deep breath and started to cry, Zelda begun to cry wrapping her arms around Lilith who had tears running down her cheeks.  
“That is just the sound we want to hear.” The doctor smiled as she begun checking Leticia who slowly opened up her eyes and looked at Zelda and Lilith who smiled at her, happiness radiating off of them as their baby cried.  
Looking down into the crib Zelda smiled happily, it was week two of Leticia being home Zelda found herself getting up at two in morning every day just to go and check on her for a few minutes. Lilith stepped into the room and wrapped her arms around Zelda, kissing her cheek. Looking down at Leticia Lilith felt overjoyed that she still had the both Zelda and Leticia.  
“Sabrina is sound asleep as well, of course she had all of her blankets and pillows kicked off the bed and was sleeping every which way.” Zelda whispered with a chuckle, Lilith smirked and shook her head.  
“You did good.” Lilith whispered, Zelda turned in her arms and wrapped her arms around Lilith as well.  
“You did good, too.” Replying Zelda kissed Lilith delicately before laying her head down on Lilith’s shoulder, pulling her closer Lilith looked down at Leticia and smiled. They did good, they had two beautiful daughters.


	18. Why Don't I Have A Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Universe, Leticia has questions about why she has two mommies. Just sweet stuff that is all!

Leticia Spellman sat in the parlor coloring quietly as her mommy sat on the couch behind her with a pile of papers on her lap, stopping her coloring Leticia looked at her mommy who looked very involved in what she was doing. The little girl knew it had to be important because her mommy worked at a school and she was always talking about how important various papers were, slowly Leticia set her crayon down and proceeded to climb onto the couch and her mommy. Chuckling lightly Mary set her papers aside as she helped Leticia the rest of the way who once to her destination cuddled up closely and laughed as she was tickled gently.  
“Are you done coloring baby?” Mary asked as she held her daughter close to her.  
“Mhm.”   
“You have something on your mind?”  
“You’re my mommy?”  
“Yes, I am your mommy.”  
“And momma is my momma?” Leticia sat up and looked at Mary with a curious face, Mary sat up a bit straighter in anticipation as to where this line of questioning could go.  
“Yes, your momma is your momma.”  
“But I don’t have a daddy like other kids.”  
“Not every kid has a daddy, some have two daddies like you have two mommies and some have a daddy and a mommy. But any of those is perfectly fine.” Gulping Mary started to internally panic wondering where Zelda could be because this was definitely a talk, she should be having with Zelda present as well.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?” Leticia nodded before climbing off Mary and making her way towards the kitchen to where Mary knew Hilda must be at.   
It wasn’t till after dinner that Zelda and Mary had an actual chance to sit and talk about earlier, looking over Mary watched Zelda look at her very own paperwork. Sighing Mary set down her papers and turned on the couch causing Zelda to look up with a questioning look on her face.  
“Leticia, seems to have taken notice that she doesn’t have a father like other kids.” Mary said gently, Zelda gulped before a cigarette appeared lit and ready in her hands. A small smile appeared on Mary’s face a few years ago that movement would have spooked her but now it was so common that it didn’t even make her blink.  
“What did you say?” Zelda asked softly before she took a drag and waited on baited breath for the response.  
“I told her that not every kid has a daddy, that some have two while others have two mommies and some have both but whatever the family it is okay. She seemed to accept the response and proceeded to the kitchen to help Hilda with dinner.” Mary scooted closer to Zelda and wrapped an arm around the older woman as they let silence fill the room.  
“I should have a talk with her about, her biological parents.”  
“We should have a talk with her, you aren’t in this alone Zelda when we got together, I knew what that entailed. Leticia is my little girl as much as she is yours, I might not have been there for her birth but I made the choice to love that little girl.” Taking ahold of Zelda’s hands she spoke with conviction, a small stray tear dripped from one of Zelda’s eyes as she felt herself falling more and more in love with the woman in front of her.  
“I just don’t want her to feel unloved, Constance wanted her she would have loved her but Faustus I am glad that you yourself hadn’t met me then.”   
“Zelda, I know your past and the way you felt about things then and I still accept you. Things change as do people, and I am sure I still would have fallen for you even then it just would have been complicated considering…”  
“Considering, you were closeted, engaged to a man and wore turtlenecks even in hot weather.” Zelda quirked an eyebrow and smirked at Mary as she took a hit off of her cigarette, chuckling Mary sunk deeper into the couch.  
“Yes, considering all of that and I was trying to be professional still am!” Smiling and slapping Zelda’s one arm lightly causing the older woman to chuckle.  
“If Lilith hadn’t of given me these powers, would we still be together?” Mary looked off a sad look slipping onto her face, putting out her cigarette Zelda took Mary’s hands in hers and held them breaking the woman of her trance.  
“I think over time yes, I wasn’t always a fan of mortals but with Lilith taking over I started to see things differently so I do believe over time and with you coming to us like you did that we would have gotten to this point. Granted probably far slower but at some point.” Zelda spoke as rubbed small circles on Mary’s hands, nodding Mary gripped Zelda’s hands tighter.  
“I’m happy it happened sooner rather than later.” Mary smiled at Zelda who reached up and cupped both of her cheeks in her hands.  
“As am I.” Kissing the other lightly they let their foreheads rest on the other as the kiss broke.  
“Mommy, Momma?” Leticia’s small voice broke the moment, both women smiled and motioned for the little girl to come over. Running over Leticia climbed onto the couch with a little help sitting in between her mothers.  
“Couldn’t sleep, baby?” Mary asked cuddling the little girl into her side, yawning Leticia nodded.  
“I’m happy you’re my mommies.” Leticia whispered as she looked up at her mommies.  
“We are happy we are your mommies too.” Zelda kissed the top of Leticia head as she ran her fingers through it, looking at Mary who smiled sweetly at her. Looking down Zelda chuckled Leticia was sound asleep, moving slightly Mary picked Leticia up.  
“I’ll put her to bed.” Zelda nodded then stood up and kissed Mary on the cheek.  
“Meet me in our bed afterwards?” The look in Zelda’s eyes made Mary shiver.  
“Always.” Smiling Mary turned and walked off with Zelda watching her leave, smiling Zelda was happy for the first time in her very long life. Walking into her room Zelda smiled, it was the same but so very different there were now more books showing Mary’s presence in her life along with a few other touches here and there.  
In her black, lace slip Zelda sat in front of her vanity brushing out her hair and cleaning off her make up. Mary walked into the room and smiled at Zelda, opening up the closet the brunette took out her night gown and begun to get undressed. Smiling Zelda stood up and wrapped her arms around Mary, kissing her lightly on the shoulder.  
“What has gotten into you?” Chuckling Mary turned and wrapped her arms around Zelda’s neck.  
“Hopefully, you at some point in the very near future.” Laughing the two women fell onto the bed.  
“Zelda…”  
“I love you, whether you have powers or not because you are the kindest, smartest and most beautiful woman I have ever met and I am so happy to have you in my life.” Declaring Zelda looked into Mary’s eyes that were filling with tears.  
“I love you too, so very much Zelda!” Pulling the ginger haired woman down to her feeling happy and content.   
The last few years had been crazy, but somehow through it all the two women found their way to each other and both of them were grateful for it and were grateful to Lilith for bringing Mary back.


	19. Back In Our Day Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1920s Alt. Universe Spellwell I have been watching a lot of Downton Abbey so the 1920s History is running through my mind! Let me know what everyone thinks! I am willing to take prompts so please sent them my way!

Unlocking the door Zelda stepped in quietly, shutting the door slowly but sighing deeply when the light flickered on, she knew she was in trouble. Turning around Zelda smiled, Mary stood in front of her with her hair tied in a braid hanging down over her shoulder and her arms crossed she looked angry. Setting her keys in the bowl and hanging up her coat Zelda walked over to Mary and pulled her into a hug, usually no matter how angry Mary got with her she always returned the hug but at this moment she wasn’t.  
“A hug isn’t going to stop me from being upset.” Taking a step back Zelda sighed and looked at Mary.  
“I’m sorry, I got caught up at the magazine there were so many behind stories then they all piled up at once…”  
“Zelda, you can still call me to tell me you’re going to be home late. I was worried sick on top of that I am guessing you forgot what tonight was so add embarrassed as well.” Turning and going up the stairs Mary left Zelda in the foyer, shaking her head Zelda couldn’t piece together what Mary was talking about. Rolling her neck and shoulders Zelda made her way into the kitchen, it was best to give Mary a moment to calm down before she went to speak with her.  
Grabbing her tumbler and bottle of her favorite whiskey Zelda poured herself a liberal amount, taking a large gulp Zelda let the liquid burn her throat. Turning she looked at the dishes drying on the rack, there were far too many for just usual dinner for the two of them. Glancing at the small calendar on the wall Zelda shut her eyes and groaned, it had been tonight. Polishing off her drink, Zelda went and cleaned the glass before making her way upstairs to grovel.  
Entering into their bedroom, Zelda walked up behind Mary who was finishing wiping her makeup off and wrapped her arms around her. Placing a small kiss on her shoulder Zelda looked up so their eyes met in the mirror, Mary calmed slightly but still looked very hurt.  
“I am sorry, darling. I completely spaced on tonight; it is an excuse getting busy with the magazine I should have called. You must have been very worried…”  
“I was worried, and embarrassed.” Pulling out of the hold Mary stood up and looked Zelda in the eye. “Do you know how embarrassing it was to tell everyone you would be home soon you must have just gotten caught in traffic, then dinner came and you still weren’t here not even a phone call! If this was a rare occurrence, I would laugh it off but it has become the norm, Zelda! If I know I am about to get busy with work I call you, if I hear there is going to be traffic on the radio before I leave from work, I call you! Everyone at first kept asking me where you are, now they ask me why am I still with you! I used to be able to answer that easily but now I don’t know, I love you so very much but it feels like I am the only one in this relationship.”  
Zelda’s heart was racing, the ground was spinning and the walls were definitely moving in towards her. Was Mary breaking up with her? Gulping deeply Zelda stood stunned as Mary stood in front of her tears making tracks down her face, shaking Zelda didn’t know how to respond or what to do. Mary took a few steps towards her and placed her hand delicately on her arm, rubbing it gently with her thumb before letting go a shaky breath following it.  
“I think you should sleep in your room tonight.” Mary replied before turning her back and facing the closet, her arms crossing as she did so.  
“My room, I’ve not once slept in that room it is only there for appearances sake!” Defenses were going up; Zelda would not sleep in that room.  
“Yes, well tonight I don’t want you here I’ve been getting used to you not being in the room anyways.” Stopping herself Zelda realized she didn’t have a response, was this it after all of these years was, she going to lose Mary. Nodding, Zelda made her way from their bedroom and into her room. Shutting the door behind her Zelda looked at the room, it was maintained weekly again to keep up appearances. Opening a drawer, she found nightwear that she disliked, all of her favorite clothes were in the other room. Sighing she took out an old nightgown and quickly got dressed, where would she go if Mary ended things she knew where she would go but this house was a little to expensive for Mary to keep on by herself being just a school teacher after all.  
Wiping tears away Zelda crawled into the cold, lonely bed more tears begun to cascade down her cheeks. Why was she ruining the one truly good thing she had? Hours ticked by before Zelda finally got up, Mary may have been used to sleeping without her but she wasn’t used to sleeping without Mary. Not caring Zelda made her way to the room and opened the door, stepping into the room she saw Mary sit up and look at her tears evident on her face as well. Going over to the bed Zelda got into her side of the bed and wrapped her arms around Mary as best as she could.  
“I don’t know why I am ruining this.” Zelda whispered as she buried her head into Mary’s hair, the braid already starting to break free in places.  
“Zelda…”  
“Please, Mary don’t…don’t leave me. I love you more than anyone.” Turning in the embrace so they were facing each other Mary brought up a hand and placed it gently on Zelda’s cheek.  
“I love you more than anyone as well. I don’t want to leave Zelda but you’re pushing me away, this dinner wasn’t the first one you have missed. Three weeks ago, you missed a dinner with your own family, I covered for you but right now you didn’t even realize that you had.”  
“I missed dinner with my family, I…Mary I am so terribly sorry. Please forgive me! I will do better I swear it!”  
“Zelda, I want to believe you will…”  
“I will, please give me this chance!”  
“I’ve given you many chances.”  
“Then one last one.” Looking into blue eyes Zelda pleaded with Mary, who smiled sadly in return before nodding. Kissing each other the two fell into each other’s arms, as the got caught up in the moment Zelda realized it had been so long since she touched Mary like this.  
“I can’t remember the last time I touched this way.” Zelda whispered as the kiss broke apart, a tear falling down Mary’s cheek.  
“Would you believe me if I said two months one week and three days.”   
“I am so sorry.” Zelda whispered as she kissed Mary deeply, pushing her down onto the mattress.  
The next morning Zelda awoke to sunlight streaming in through the window and a mess of brown hair on her chest, chuckling Zelda kissed the top of Mary’s head. This woman was far to good for her, it was difficult enough as it was to keep their relationship proper in public but for her to add more stress by being distant didn’t help. Maybe, she should start writing her book she didn’t need to work at the magazine it was just something she wanted to do but at what cost?  
Mary groaned as she woke up, she was far from a morning person rolling off enough so when she fully opened her eyes, they opened to meeting Zelda’s own green eyes. Smiling softly at each other the two women pulled each other closer, not wanting to let go. Sighing Zelda knew what she had to do; she wasn’t sad about it by any means but it was still a big decision.  
“I will quit the magazine.” Mary sat up quickly and looked down at Zelda who chuckled, Mary’s hair was wild and tangled but somehow looked perfect the sunlight kissed her naked shoulder and chest revealing the freckles she had splattered everywhere.  
“I don’t want you to leave the newspaper, you love it!” Sitting up Zelda let the bedsheet fall away revealing her own naked torso, bring her arms up she gently rubbed Mary’s own arms.  
“I do love the paper, but I love you far more besides I can finish writing my book and I can do freelancing I have a few magazines who have been asking me to write things for them for years. Also, this way I can write what I want to write about not proofread other peoples writing. I have money saved up so the first year we will be fine and that will give me plenty of time to get myself back out there. How about this, I have some time built up at the paper I will use that time to write and get my free lancing under way if by the end of it we both find it is working then I will leave the paper if not then I will stay and you will just have to crack the whip at me.”  
“You would like it to much if I cracked the whip.” With a smirk on her face Mary as Zelda blushed at her response.  
“Be that as it may, I don’t want to lose you.”  
“I don’t want to lose you either, alright cash in that time and we will see what happens. Maybe this means you will cook some dinners for once.” Lunging at Mary and pinning her to the bed the two women laughed then fell silent as lips touched emitting airy moans.  
Zelda’s vacation as it were was going well, she was genuinely surprised by it going so well. She was far into writing her book and already had articles ready to be sent out, sighing Zelda cracked her neck and shoulders sitting at a typewriter all day was painful work. Standing up Zelda grabbed her coffee cup and went into the kitchen, looking at the clock Zelda took a deep breath as she set her cup down. She will be attempting her fourth dinner, the last three had not went well neither had the two breakfasts. Looking in the refrigerator Zelda hoped to find something that could help her, she wanted to just make one meal where Mary didn’t have to step in.  
Shaking her head and slamming the door Zelda groaned, she hated to admit it but Hilda had been right without her and without Mary she would long be dead. Looking over at the bread then opening the pantry, it wasn’t a proper meal really but even she couldn’t mess this up. Reaching in and grabbing the beans, Zelda scoffed and put them back then stopped midway closing the door and looked back at the can.  
“Oh, fuck it!” Taking the can back out Zelda started everything up.  
Mary stepped into the house, sniffing the air she was surprised by what she smelled because it didn’t smell of burnt food. Putting her coat and bag away, setting her papers down on the entryway table she made her way into the kitchen chuckling at the sight of Zelda making beans on toast and other various comfort foods. Smiling Mary walked over and wrapped her arms around Zelda’s middle and kissed her lightly on the cheek, looking down at the stove.  
“Beans on toast?” Zelda moved out of the hold and turned and looked at Mary at sad look on her face.  
“I know it isn’t a proper meal…”  
“Not a proper meal, love this was a very proper meal for me growing up.” Mary smiled as she stepped towards Zelda and ran her hands up and down Zelda’s arms. “From what I can tell you are doing a lovely job!” Kissing Zelda lightly she smiled and went towards the refrigerator to get herself a drink, clearing her throat and trying to hide her blush Zelda begun finishing up the meal.  
“So, Mark was telling me about a new club opening and was wondering if we would like to go with him and Peter.” Mary begun pouring out the drinks for the two of them as Zelda plated up the food.  
“I can only assume it will be a Friday or Saturday night.”  
“Yes, it would be this Friday.”  
“Well, I am alright with going for a little bit. It will be nice to actually go out and be free as it were.” Zelda replied as she set down the plates, Mary setting down utensils and the drinks.  
“I am as well; I am thankful for your family but I do like the idea of being able to dance with you in public.” Smiling the two sat down and begun to eat their dinners.  
“So, how is it?” Zelda asked hesitantly.  
“Perfect, it is absolutely perfect.” Smiling brightly at Zelda who looked down trying to hide the blush forming.   
Meeting their friends at the club Mary and Zelda stepped into the club and immediately took the others hand and smiled at each other as they moved towards a table and placed their drink orders with the very femininely dressed man, looking around Zelda put her arm over Mary’s shoulder which rewarded her with one of Mary’s winning smiles.  
“This is wonderful, only in New York would there be a bar for us!” Mark smiled as he to put his arm over Peter. The couples laughed, talked and danced for hours the four went back to Zelda and Mary’s, sending the two men to the guest room or Zelda’s room to those that didn’t know their relationship. The two women laid in bed letting their slightly drunken, spent bodies rest. Leaning over Zelda kissed Mary’s shoulder, glancing up she saw light tears dripping from Mary’s eyes.  
“What’s wrong darling?” Sitting up Zelda looked down at Mary worry in her eyes, Mary sat up and sighed softly.  
“Mark was right only in New York could we go where we just had, I shouldn’t miss home but I do even after everything I just miss home.” Mary cried lightly and shrugged at the end of her omission, looking down Mary begun picking at the skin by her nails until Zelda took ahold of her hands and held them tightly.  
“I’m not going back to the magazine; my articles have sold and my book is coming along so we can go and visit Scotland if you want.”  
“I haven’t been back in so long, and the school…”  
“We can go over the Summer.” Silence settled as the two women held the others hands.  
“Alright, we will go over the Summer.” Smiling at the other, the two women went back and laid on the bed lying on their sides so they were facing each other.   
“Thank you, for not leaving me.”  
“Who are we kidding, I could never leave you.” Chuckling the two women moved towards the other and kissed gently allowing themselves to fall into a sound sleep.


	20. Peach Scones Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the first little thing I put up here, nothing but fluff in the end! Feel free to kudos, comment or comment and give me a prompt!

Lilith had finished counting the tills and was working on making herself a cup of espresso when she heard the gate being lifted up and the door opening, turning she smiled at the sight of Zelda walking in. A bag and two cups of coffee in her hand along with a smile on her face, the woman still made Lilith nervous whenever they worked together.  
“I brought us coffees and your favorite!” Smiling Zelda set the items down, Lilith looked inside the bag confusion covering her face.  
“Peach scones, you said you loved them they’re fresh out the oven!”  
“Right, yes I love peach scones!” Smiling Zelda turned and made her way to the back to put her stuff away, taking one of the scones out Lilith hoped that she actually liked it. Taking a bite Lilith moaned, the scones were delicious.  
“I am glad you love them so much!” Zelda chuckled walking out from the back right as Lilith took a bite and moaned, a flush on Zelda’s cheeks upon hearing the sound.  
“It’s delicious.” Flushing Lilith picked up the cup of coffee and took a healthy gulp before turning and pouring her shot of espresso into it making Zelda shake her head.  
“That much caffeine is going to kill you.”  
“Everything will kill you in the end.” Shrugging Lilith took another healthy gulp letting the caffeine flow through her body waking her up. Zelda nodded before going to the espresso machine and starting some up for herself, taking out a scone and taking a bite Zelda was happy Lilith liked them.  
“Where did you get these?” Panic flooded Zelda’s body.  
“Oh, a shop near my house. They had just pulled them out so, fresh as can be!” Taking a healthy gulp of her coffee she hoped Lilith bought the lie.  
“Well I am going to have to visit, what other type of scones do they make?”  
“Oh, um blueberry, pumpkin which is crazy since pumpkin is a squash and how do they make a scone out of a squash is beyond me!” Lilith chuckled as Zelda begun to get frazzled, stopping Zelda chuckled as well. “Sorry, I don’t know what that was about.”  
“It is alright.” Zelda smiled as Lilith patted her shoulder as she walked past, causing a shiver up her spin. She couldn’t be having feelings for Lilith the woman was a coworker and her and Faustus were well it was complicated. He was still married, but they were separated he had his own place so that was something wasn’t it. Turning and watching Lilith get out cups, and plates for the day Zelda knew that these feelings she got whenever she was around Lilith not when she was around Faustus. Shaking her head Zelda went and put the chairs down and proceeded to lift the gate and turn the open sign on.  
Four hours passed quickly as customer after customer came in, Zelda and Lilith always switched half way through the shift so neither would get burned out to soon. Zelda was now ringing people up while Lilith was making the drinks, grabbing the drinks Zelda passed them to the customer then smiled as another walked up. The smile dropped at the sight of a very pregnant Constance in front of her, the woman looked like she was out for blood.  
“Zelda, may we go outside and talk?” Zelda gulped glancing over at Lilith who looked on with worry.  
“Is everything alright?” Lilith asked concern in her voice and on her face as she stepped forward, her stance showing she was being protective.  
“Yes, I won’t be but a moment we are…old friends.” Zelda smiled tightly as she removed her apron and followed Constance outside.  
“You are going to stop sleeping with my husband!” Constance seethed as they stepped into the alleyway next to the shop.  
“Constance, I know you and Faustus are still married but you aren’t even living together so I don’t see what the actual problem is!”  
“Not living together? What are you talking about?” Taking a step back Zelda looked at Constance, both women’s faces matched with confusion.  
“He has his own apartment; I’ve been to it. It’s a bit of a drive but it’s in the city near his office.”  
“He doesn’t have an apartment; he was home with me last night in our bed.”  
“Yes, he does!” Zelda reached into her pocket and removed her phone going to the pictures, handing it to Constance. The woman took the phone and begun scrolling through them and looking at the date and time on them. Sure, enough for three months there were pictures of Faustus in some apartment, and some with Zelda in the picture.  
“I…don’t…”  
“Constance, I would not be doing what I am doing with him if I thought you two were still together in any form. I…didn’t even know you were with child.” Zelda took back her phone and looked at the pregnant woman who was crying lightly.  
“Zelda…”  
“I can stop seeing him, I don’t have feelings for him in that way it’s just sex to me that is all.”  
“But is that all it is to him; he got an apartment so he could make you believe he was a free man so he could have sex with you. That doesn’t sound like just nothing to me.” Constance leaned against the alleyway wall of the shop and tried wiping her eyes free of the tears, Zelda nodded and went and leaned against the wall next to Constance.  
“It sounds like he has used us both, we used to be friends you and I why don’t we be that again?” Zelda extended her hand, Constance looked down at it before nodding and shaking her hand.  
“I would like that.” A few minutes pass as Zelda gets out her phone and sends Faustus a text ending thing with him, the texts that followed were anything but pleasant. Shrugging Zelda put her phone in her pocket and waited for Constance to speak.  
“It is good he already got an apartment he is going to need a place to stay from now on, I will text you at the end of the week maybe we could grab something to eat.”  
“Sounds wonderful!” Smiling the two women begun to go their respective ways.  
“Oh, Zelda!” Turning Zelda listened to what Constance was wanting to say. “The woman inside the shop, she likes you the way she got protective over you said it all. Faustus has never been like that with me, and judging by your blush I would say you like her as well. You should go for it!” Not waiting for a reply Constance turned and begun to leave.  
Zelda smiled lightly and went back inside; customers had all left and Lilith was behind the counter cleaning the machines before the next round of customers. Walking behind the counter she started to help Lilith, silence settled welcomingly between them.  
“Let’s drop the gate and have some lunch!” Lilith smiled as she went over and turned the sign off putting up the one-hour sign showing they were on their own lunches before dropping the gate and turning to go into the kitchens.  
“Lilith?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you, for earlier for watching out for me like that. The thing with Constance is well was a huge mess I’m happy it is getting cleared up.”  
“It’s alright, I sensed some hostility there.” Following Lilith into the kitchens Zelda watched as Lilith started making up a sandwich. “Would you like one?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“Judging by her state, I can only assume the issue had something to do with a husband?” Lilith commented as she finished up a sandwich and pushed towards Zelda who took it with a look of embarrassment.  
“I wish that were not true but it is, I have known Faustus for years along with Constance. She and I used to be great friends, then her and Faustus got married and things changed. He and I always had a…tension around each other. He had asked me to marry him before he and Constance got married, I said no and went off to travel Europe, I came back and they were married and Constance wanted nothing to do with me. Three months ago, he told me that he and Constance were separated, he had his own place and everything I didn’t question it besides I was…well…let’s just say I was more than willing to cave in to the tension. Anyways, it turns out they aren’t separated and Constance is very much pregnant.” Shrugging Zelda sat down, Lilith’s eyes widened as she sat down and listened to what Zelda told her.  
“Well, the woman is straight just wonderful.”  
“What?”  
“That sounds just wonderful!” Lilith exaggerated, Zelda chuckled and nodded before taking a bite of her food. Swallowing the bite Zelda looked back up at Lilith who was picking at her food.  
“Well, you heard my current dating, not dating life what about you?”  
“What about me what?” Lilith asked not looking at Zelda as she picked up a carrot stick and took a bite.  
“Are you seeing anyone, sleeping with anyone I won’t tell?” Taking a drink of her water Lilith felt her mouth and throat dry up, she was going to embarrass herself further in front of Zelda.  
“I actually haven’t dated in a while, not since my divorce a few years back it wasn’t a…healthy relationship so it has taken me some time to…live I suppose.” Lilith shrugged taking another healthy gulp of her water, the whole time she hoped it was something stronger.  
“I’m sorry, well seeing as we are both free now why don’t we go out tonight. There is a nice bar around here, Friday nights is lady’s night we get our first drink free and the rest of our drinks half off so what do you say?”   
“Sure!” Why in the Hell did she agree to this?  
“Great, I can pick you up!”  
“No, I will pick you up!”  
“Alright!”  
Lilith had literally tried on all of her clothes more than once before settling on a red dress she had pushed back in her closet, picking up Zelda hadn’t been as difficult as she had first thought it would be now it was just a matter of not embarrassing herself further.   
“So, you come to this place often to know what deals they’re running?” Lilith finally broke the silence getting a chuckle from Zelda.  
“No, there was a flyer on our bulletin board this morning.” Chuckling Lilith glanced at Zelda who smiled at her then looked back out the window.  
The bar was certainly busy as the two found a booth and made themselves comfortable, the two fell into conversation from books to traveling all the while laughing and enjoying one another’s company. As conversation continued and drinks kept getting refilled, Zelda laughed but soon stopped as she looked over at the bar. Glancing over Lilith saw the man that had caught Zelda’s eye, looking back at Zelda who was now looking down at her drink something told Lilith this man was up to no good.  
“Zelda, you haven’t responded to my texts from earlier.”  
“No, Faustus I haven’t because there is nothing to say. It was just sex nothing more.” Zelda spoke as sternly as she could, Faustus set his glass down and leaned over the table so he was looking at only Zelda. Lilith felt her anger welling up, this tool was pissing her off taking a gulp of her drink Lilith begun to scoot around the booth so she would be next to Zelda.  
“Do we have a problem?” Lilith asked as she put her arm around Zelda’s shoulder in a protective manner, showing Faustus to back off.  
“We just might, let me guess she has gotten you to buy her a few drinks with the promise of fucking you. Which is funny considering just three days ago she was in my bed, screaming out my name.” Faustus picked up his drink and took a healthy swig, a cocky grin on his face.  
“She hasn’t made any promises to fuck me, and it sounds like she doesn’t enjoy your bed to much if it has been three days since she was last in it.” Shrugging Lilith took a gulp of her drink, Zelda smirked and moved in closer to the other woman.  
“Besides, she just said it was just sex between the two of you from where I am sitting it sounds like you are a little what is the word…oh yes, clingy!” Lilith smiled as she set her glass down and pulled Zelda closer so her head was resting partially on her shoulder and partially on her chest.   
“How dare you!”  
“How dare I, how dare you! I am in the middle of a very good date and you are interrupting, but no matter. We have finished our drinks and I would love to take my date home!” Zelda scooted out of the booth making sure she stayed as far away as she could from Faustus, Lilith however was not going to do that instead she stood up and made sure she was right in his space.  
“You know, two women having sex together tend to have better orgasms. My record is seven, what’s yours?” Lilith smirked as Faustus paled, turning she took Zelda’s hand and lead her out of the bar as everyone watched silently at the scene they had just witnessed.  
In Lilith’s car the two women laughed, discussing Faustus’s face to every little comment. As the laughing died down, Zelda scooted closer to Lilith and laid her head on her shoulder. Not wanting to ruin the moment Lilith bit her lip and focused on driving. Letting out a shaky breath Zelda looked up at Lilith and felt her stomach flip, arriving at her house Zelda sat up but stayed looking at the striking woman.  
“Here we are!”  
“Lilith?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Did you really like the peach scones?” Lilith laughed and nodded.  
“Yes, I did.”  
“Good, because I actually made them, I had my sister Hilda help me she is more of the baker she actually runs a little place in town with her boyfriend and…I wanted to make them for you.” A blush creeped up Zelda’s chest and neck at her omission, Lilith smiled lightly and bit her lip.  
“I have a confession as well, I had actually never had a peach scone in my life.”  
“What! But you said…”  
“Yes, I said that because when I first met you, I was completely flustered by how beautiful you are.” Silence settled as the two women smiled at the other, slowly they inched towards each other. They both gave one last look at the other before their lips met, moaning as lips pressed together and hands begun to roam.  
“I have been wanting to do that for two months.” Lilith’s voice was breathy as she spoke and looked into Zelda’s emerald green eyes, chuckling Zelda captured Lilith’s lips.  
“Can I tell you something?”  
“Of course?”  
“What Faustus said about he and I three days ago was true, but the only reason I screamed out the way I did is because I imagined it was you and not him. I have been wanting to be with you since the moment I saw you as well, I just didn’t think you were interested in women so…”  
“Oh, I’m interested!” Both women laughed, Zelda bit her lip and looked up at her house then back at Zelda.  
“Would you like to come inside?”  
“I would love to come inside.” Nodding Zelda opened the passenger side door and stepped out, Lilith shut off the engine and closed and locked the doors. Zelda took one of her hands and lead her up the stairs and inside the house, it was huge compared to the place Lilith was living in.  
“It’s my family home, everyone is asleep.” Zelda whispered taking Lilith’s hand once she was done shutting the door and leading her up the stairs to her room.  
“So, you know there will be plenty of peach scones and coffee for breakfast.” Chuckling Zelda pulled Lilith into her room and shut the door, Lilith laughed and smiled.  
The next morning Lilith woke up the smell of sweet breakfast foods, coffee and Zelda who was pressed into her side her red hair spilling out everywhere. Trying to hold back a giddy laugh Lilith wrapped her arms tightly around Zelda and burrowed further into the pillow and blankets, Zelda groaned and slowly opened her eyes moving so she was looking up at Lilith who was smiling down at her.  
“Good morning.” Zelda’s sleep filled voice said as she leaned up and pressed her lips onto Lilith’s who was more than willing to return it.  
“Very good morning.” Chuckling the two women held each other closer not wanting the moment to end, however the door swinging open and a very cheery blonde walking in with coffee is not what Lilith had in mind.  
“Zelds, I brought you some coffee and…oh…hello…sorry, didn’t realize you had company. I will just um leave this here, and be on my way!” The one set the mug down on the chest of drawers and left quickly.  
“I am assuming that is your sister.”  
“Yes!” An embarrassed groan ripped from Zelda’s throat as she rolled and stood up from the bed, Lilith quirked her eyebrow at Zelda’s naked state and the little tattoo on the back of her one thigh where the thigh meets the butt.  
“Lovely, tattoo you go there dear.” Zelda blushed as she came back with the coffee taking a sip and passing it to Lilith.  
“I was eighteen.”  
“No judgement here, from eighteen to twenty-one I think I had every body part pierced.” Lilith chuckled as she took a healthy gulp and moaned as the caffeine went into her system.  
“So, you don’t think its childish or cliched?”  
“No, I think it is sweet and I do love the placement of it because it is a glorious view.” Lilith chuckled as she kissed Zelda lightly.  
“Faustus would make fun of it; he is covered in tattoos but mine being a butterfly was cliched and childish to him.” Zelda shrugged as a sadness started to weigh on her.  
“Hey, he isn’t in your life I am and to me your tattoo is beautiful and I love it. I love it so much that I am going to spend a lot of time getting to know it!” Lilith set the cup down on the bedside table before pouncing onto Zelda who laughed as Lilith pinned her down and started kissing her everywhere.  
Sitting in the kitchen was certainly awkward at first since Lilith hadn’t officially met any of Zelda’s family yet and meeting them the night after and the morning after having sex with their aunt and sister respectively made the situation awkward. Lilith bit into the blueberry scone more than happy she had grabbed that particular flavor.  
“So, you are the Lilith my Aunt went on and on about?” Ambrose joked earning him a kick under the table from Zelda who was giving him a piercing look, Lilith chuckled at the display.  
“Well, I hope so considering my name isn’t all that common unless there is another Lilith in town I haven’t met yet.” Chuckling she patted Zelda’s thigh calming the woman down, looking over she noticed the youngest in the family was staring her down. Sabrina is what she believed Zelda had said her name was.  
“You aren’t going to one night stand my Aunt, are you?”  
“Sabrina!” Zelda yelled as she looked around the table and finally landed her eyes on Sabrina, Lilith cleared her throat before taking a sip of her orange juice.  
“Well, considering it is after nine in the morning I would say that one night standing her right now would be rather difficult especially considering we work together.” Noticing Sabrina wasn’t taking the joke for what it was, Lilith shifted in her seat and shook her head. “No, I do not plan on one night standing your aunt in fact I would like to take her out to lunch on Monday seeing as we are both off work that day.”   
“Lunch where?” Zelda asked, Lilith turned her attention from Sabrina.  
“There is a new Italian place that opened up in Riverdale, you mentioned in passing a few weeks ago that you loved Italian so I figured you would like to go.” Lilith shrugged as she took another drink of her juice.  
“You remembered that, I was talking to Dorian in the kitchen about that you were in and out of the kitchen.” Lilith blushed lightly and took another drink as Zelda tried to mask her smile.  
“Lunch on Monday would be nice.”  
“Oh, she would love to go to lunch on Monday she is completely over the moon about the idea and the fact that you remembered such a small detail!” Hilda huffed as she sat back down at the table and passed a muffin to Ambrose who was smirking.  
“Hilda!” Zelda hissed at her sister.  
“No, I am tired of you acting like a bitch and trying to cover up that you don’t have any emotions! You like her a lot and have done nothing but talking about her since your first day at the coffee chop, Lilith this and Lilith that. I have done nothing but help you make peach scones for almost two months solely because she said she loved them!” Both Zelda and Lilith looked at each other and blushed.  
“I would really love to go to lunch with you on Monday.” Zelda replied as she picked up her coffee mug and took a sip, Lilith smirked and nodded.  
“I will pick you up at ten thirty then, but sadly I need to be getting back to my house since I have work in a couple of hours and I can’t exactly wear clothes that I wore last night.” Both Lilith and Zelda stood and left the kitchen.  
“She is going to kill you.” Ambrose chuckled as he looked at his other aunt, who shrugged.  
“It needed to be said!” Hilda replied as she took a bite of the muffin in front of her.  
“So, I will see you Sunday at work then on Monday for lunch.” Lilith replied as she stepped out the door and turned and looked at Zelda who was leaning in the door frame.  
“I look forward to it.” Smiling the two kissed but made sure to break apart before they got to caught up in it. Closing the door Zelda smiled brightly and turned to only gasp putting her hand on her chest upon seeing Sabrina standing behind her.  
“Sabrina, you nearly gave me a heart attack!”  
“Sorry, Aunt Zee. She seems nice.”  
“She is.”  
“What about Blackwood?”  
“What about him?”  
“Weren’t you two, you know not that long ago?”  
“How did you know about that?” Zelda felt herself getting flustered, how did Sabrina even know about that.  
“I heard you and Aunt Hilda talking one night when you got home late. If you were so interested in Lilith why were you, why were you having sex with him?” Gulping Zelda looked around before taking Sabrina by the arm and guiding her into the study.  
“Sabrina, you are still young so you don’t understand everything yet but there is a difference between sex, love, infatuation everything they are all different and sometimes…sometimes you make mistakes pertaining to all of those things.”  
“Aunt Zee you were having sex with a married man and now you are sleeping with some coworker!” Pinching the bridge of her nose Zelda tried to remain calm.  
“Sabrina, I am a grown adult who can do as she pleases, I do not have to answer to you a mere child! What I do and do not do are none of your concern!”  
“They are when they are at the breakfast table!”  
“Sabrina!”  
“Zelda!”  
“Do not take that tone with me! What is this even about?”  
“Its about my aunt being a slut!” A smack sounded through the room, Sabrina grasped her cheek and looked at Zelda who was fuming with anger before tears slid from her face.  
“I’m sorry Sabrina, I should not have done that.” Taking a step towards Sabrina to only be pushed back by the teenager as she quickly ran out of the room and up to her bedroom.  
“I shouldn’t have slapped her!” Zelda whined as Lilith drove them to Riverdale.  
“No, but the moment it was over you acknowledged that but she also shouldn’t have said the things she did.”  
“She wasn’t wrong though, to anyone’s eyes my past would make me a slut!” Crying Zelda set her head back on the seat and closed her eyes, Lilith sighed checking her mirrors before pulling over. Zelda looked up not knowing why they stopped.  
“Zelda, look at me. I don’t think you are a slut, honestly, I hate that word it is just used to make women feel bad for having sexual desires. I have my past just as much as you do, I have had my fair share of questionable sexual situations but that is life a multitude of experiences. Now, you weren’t sleeping with both Faustus and I you hadn’t been with him in a few days so that sounds fine to me.” Zelda wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Lilith who smiled at her softly.  
“You’re right, besides she is still young she hasn’t gotten herself into any serious situations and she has only ever had this one boyfriend so she doesn’t really understand sex yet. Oh, what if she is having sex!” The fear on Zelda’s face made Lilith concerned.  
“Sweetheart, something tells me when Sabrina is ready for that she will tell you.”  
“I doubt it especially after this, she will go to Hilda or Ambrose before me.”  
“We shall see, and besides maybe she had all of those questions because she is thinking about having sex. Let’s go and have lunch then I can take you home and you can try to sit down and chat with her, after crying carbs is always the best thing to eat.”   
“I thought it was ice cream.” Laughing Lilith started the care and started driving.  
“Well, yes that too.”  
Stepping into Sabrina’s room Zelda handed the young woman a cup of hot chocolate which was taken with a small smile, Zelda sat down with hers that had a little bit of a kick to it. Taking a sip Zelda sat her cup down and looked at her niece who looked forlorn.  
“Sabrina, I am sorry I slapped you it was uncalled for.”  
“I would have slapped me too.” Sabrina shrugged taking a gulp of her hot chocolate, moving so she was facing her aunt.  
“Sabrina, are you thinking about having sex?” The scared look that crossed Sabrina’s face said enough.  
“Aunt Zee…”  
“Sabrina, I am not disappointed it is a perfectly natural thing. I have no right to judge, I had sex before I was your age so no judgement here. I just want you to be safe, I can make an appointment with my doctor for you and we can make sure you are put on the proper medications and I can help you with well other purchases to make sure you are safe if you want.” Sabrina nodded.  
“I would like that; we haven’t had sex yet its just been a lot of making out and a lot of touching but I think I’m ready I really love Harvey.” Nodding Zelda grabbed her cup and went and sat down on the bed wrapping one arm around Sabrina’s shoulders.  
“I know you do, and I might not be the biggest fan of his but he is a sweet boy who is very kind to you and that is all I could ask for. If you have any questions more than I have told you before I will answer them.”  
“Does it really hurt; I mean I know you said there is some pain but some girls at school said they cried because it hurt so bad.” Turning to Zelda who nodded and let out a breath.  
“It can, depending on how everything happens if there isn’t enough foreplay sometimes it can hurt at first. My first time did hurt a lot, neither me nor the boy I was with knew what we were doing. Your grandparents didn’t really talk to us about sex so my first experience was rushed and rather painful and not very good at all. I didn’t have sex for a while afterwards because of how disappointing it was.” Zelda laughed taking a large gulp of her drink, Sabrina chuckled then bit her lip.  
“Why did you have sex again?” Crossing her legs Sabrina listened to her aunt, taking the moment Zelda kicked off her feels and crossed her legs as well being mindful of her dress.  
“I started to really like someone, her name was Colleen your grandparents hated her but I didn’t care for two months we hung out I thought she just wanted to be my friend and that nothing else would happen.”  
“Until…” Chuckling Zelda rolled her eyes.  
“Until, I snuck out one night and we went to this house party Constance was having. We were laughing and dancing and everything just felt right with her, so we went upstairs and kissing her felt right and before I knew it, we were having sex in Constance’s parent’s bedroom.” Sabrina laughed mirthfully at the information.  
“How long were you and Colleen together for?”  
“A little over a year, she got accepted to a university in California she was a grade higher than me and I didn’t want to tie her down with a long-distance relationship with some high schooler.”  
“After that?”  
“Are you wanting me to list all of my sexual experiences?”  
“No, I just I don’t know I love Ambrose but he is…well Ambrose and Aunt Hilda has only ever been with Cee so…” Shrugging Sabrina looked down at her empty mug, taking Sabrina’s empty mug and replacing it with hers making the girls eyebrows raise.  
“I was drinking at your age; I am not an idiot.” Sabrina blushed before taking a sip of the alcohol laced drink, it was surprisingly good. “After that I went on a bit of a spiral and slept around, I really liked Colleen and hadn’t realized how much until she was gone. I ended up getting a bit of a reputation at school and your grandparents were not pleased by it so when I graduated they insisted I go to England to spend time with family out there I accepted but only for the free plane ticket I had saved up money so the second I landed I hopped a bus and went wherever I pleased.”  
“Was Colleen your last serious relationship?”  
“No, I had a few others.”  
“What were their names?”  
“Well, I lived in Spain for two years in that time I dated a woman named Lucia she was older than me in a Mrs. Robinson sort of way and in Italy I dated a woman and Cristina for almost two years as well she was an aspiring dancer.”  
“So, your more serious relationships are always with women?” Zelda went to rebuttal but stopped as she thought about it for a moment.  
“It would seem you are right, Sabrina.” The teenager nodded and finished off the drink handing the cup to Zelda who looked down at the empty cup with a sad look.  
“I’m okay with Lilith.”  
“What?”  
“I like her, she is actually really good with you and considering what I’ve heard I should get to know her better since she is probably going to be in my life for a while.” Zelda was never one to hug but, in this moment, she couldn’t help but pull her niece into a hug.  
“I love you Aunt Zee.”  
“I love you too little one.”  
Five Years Later…  
“Do I look okay, who am I kidding I look terrible!” Zelda paced all the while holding her dress up, Hilda and Sabrina rolled their eyes.  
“Love, you look beautiful she is going to be speechless upon seeing you.” Hilda stepped in front of her sister and rubbed her arms gently trying to calm her down.  
“You think so, you don’t think she will change her mind. I mean do we even know if she is really here!”  
“Aunt Zee she stayed with me and Ambrose last night we stayed up and played poker until we were three sheets to the wind, the whole time she was freaking out if you would show up and how much she loved you and how beautiful she thinks you are!” Zelda nodded trying not to bite her lip so she wouldn’t mess up her lipstick.  
“I don’t look ridiculous, do I?” Shaking their heads aunt and niece looked on at Zelda in her wedding dress, only she would wear a black dress with a corset top that was tied together with red silk.  
“No, you look beautiful and so does she I was just up there helping her with all of that hair!” Laughing Zelda nodded and looked down at her engagement ring still sitting on her finger, letting out a shaky breath.  
“Okay, I’m ready.” Zelda nodded, Hilda grabbed a wipe and begun to clean up little bits of make up that had run and touching up where she could.  
Sabrina nodded and left the room to get Ambrose, Lilith couldn’t breath once she saw Zelda being led towards her. The wedding was perfect from both Lilith and Zelda crying while giving their vows, to the kiss tying them together that Sabrina broke up before it went to inappropriate levels. Sabrina’s friends Theo and Roz were in charge of the music for the night making their first dance perfect, as the night winded down Lilith went up and got a microphone from the two and clinked her glass.  
“I know I already stood in front of everyone and made my vows to that beautiful woman right there but I have one more thing to say, it isn’t really a vow more like a story. You see that woman walked into this coffee shop I was working in, and I got so flustered by her beauty all I could say was that I loved peach scones. Now mind you I had never had a peach scone in my entire life, it was a few months later she came in with fresh scones fresh out of the oven. Come to find out she had been learning how to make them because I said I loved them.” Chuckles erupted, Lilith swirled her glass then looked back up and met Zelda’s eyes. “I fell in love with you that day, the moment you walked in I didn’t know what it was then because up until that moment I had never been in love because you are the only one I have ever been in love with and the only one I will ever be in love with until there is breath in my body.”   
Smiling Zelda walked towards Lilith and didn’t hesitate to kiss the woman in front of her, claps emanated throughout for the happy couple.  
“I love you my peach scone.”  
“And I love you.” Chuckling at their whispered exchange they kissed again and made their way over to their guests. To think all of this started because of a coffee shop and some peach scones.


	21. God's Gonna Cut You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead! I have been super busy with work and life stress but I am back now with some updates! So I got this idea upon listening to the song God's Gonna Cut You Down the Marilyn Manson cover that is out now. It is so good listen to it! This is a bit of heavy one and probably not all that good since I wrote it super fast so I might come back and edit it at some point...we shall see. Anyways, let me know what you all think! Also, this does have referenced/implied character death.

Lilith stood in front of the mirror in her and Zelda’s bedroom, a tear was slipping down her cheeks as she let out a shaky breath and did one last smoothing press of her hands down her dress. She had heard the bells ringing and she knew what was to come, glancing out the window and watching as the clouds broke and light started filtering out. Gulping deeply Lilith shook her head as she turned and picked up her crown, another tear slipped out. It wasn’t truly her crown and it wasn’t going to be hers anymore, no instead it was going to go to the true heir to the throne. She had already sent word to those in Hell so they knew of her replacement, releasing a shaky breath Lilith made her way out of the bedroom not daring to put the crown on her head.  
Stepping into the parlor it took everything for Lilith not to cry as she saw her family sitting and talking, Zelda noticed her first and the look on her face showed that she knew something wasn’t right especially when she eyed the crown. Walking in further Lilith looked at Sabrina who had stood up along with everyone else, before Lilith could speak, she heard the bells again this time louder announcing Gods presence. Shutting her eyes then opening them with a shaky breath Lilith walked up to Sabrina and smiled gently as she placed the crown on the young witch’s head.

“Lilith, what…?”

“You were always meant to be Queen, and you will be a wonderful one I believe, just make sure you start listening more to your family they will help you.” Lilith smiled as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sabrina’s forehead, sighing Lilith felt some of her magic slip away and go to Sabrina who gasped as she felt it enter into her. Nodding Lilith looked at Zelda who looked concerned, this was going to be the painful part she realized as she walked over to Zelda. Cupping the red heads one cheek gently Lilith let a tear slip free as she leaned forward and kissed the witch gently making sure to put every bit of love her black heart had and as much magic as she could give. Zelda gasped once the kissed broke, a tear spilling from her own eyes as she started taking in what was happening.

“You have made me so happy, in all of my long years have I ever felt so happy.” Zelda went to speak but Lilith placed one of her fingers gently on the red headed witch’s lips. “She is going to need you.” Nodding Lilith pulled Zelda into a hug where she whispered. “Let Hilda help you don’t spiral out; please don’t I don’t want you to ever be where you once were again. I love you.” 

Breaking the hug Lilith quickly turned smiling at Hilda and Ambrose who nodded and smiled sadly at her, not waiting for anyone to speak she made her way out the front door, hearing the footsteps as the Spellman family followed behind her. She was already halfway to her destination by the time the small family made it out the door, she could hear their gasps on the breeze. It had been so long since she had seen God that she had forgotten what they looked like, gulping Lilith came to a stop just a few short steps away. God didn't look like a man nor a woman, only on Earth did God take on a bodily form.

“My daughter.” The bells grew louder as she heard the voice carried on them, a shiver ran up her spine.

“Did you ever love me?” It was a question she had wondered for so very long.

“I love all of my creatures good and bad.” More tears fell as Lilith looked down at her hands as she fidgeted with her nails, looking back up Lilith bit her bottom lip and felt rage welling up.

“Why did you send me away? Please, you owe that before I am gone forever.” The Spellman family watched on as they heard Lilith speaking, they couldn’t hear the replies of the celestial being but something told them Lilith could.

“There is to always be a balance.” Listening Lilith pieced together what was meant, looking back down at her hands then back up but this time she looked behind her and directly into Zelda’s eyes. She wasn’t ready, at one point she had been ready but that was before; before she had fought before she had survived and before she had fallen in love. Nodding Lilith turned and looked back at God who now had a hand outstretched towards her, releasing a shaky breath Lilith straightened her back and extended her own hand.

You can always see light but to feel it is something else, a gentleness filtered into Lilith as her hand felt Gods a light breeze wrapped around her heart as she felt herself becoming weightless. Millennia’s worth of pain seemed to pour away as she was pulled into welcoming arms, a gasp left Lilith’s throat. A delicate haze filled her mind as she started to feel herself grow tired, nodding Lilith took a deep breath and released it. It was time to pay for her sins, it was time to go home Lilith realized as the bells started to lull away.

“Sleep, my child.” Nodding Lilith closed her eyes finally realizing just how exhausted she truly was, light filtered behind her eyes and then there was nothing but the feeling of peace.


	22. Let's Survive This Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I am back sorry for not posting this I have been busy with writing the multiple other stories I have going on along with my own personal life but here is the next part in the Let's series not everything is answered in this one I plan on answering a ton of questions in the next part! The song mentioned is Comin' In Hot by Adam Lambert you can find it on my Madam Spellman by mapetite1_6 on Spotify its a good song. ENJOY!

“Sabrina Spellman turn that music down this instant!” Zelda yelled through the door, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Teenagers were a lot of work, sighing Zelda moved from the door and looked into Leticia’s room where she laid upside down on her bed reading a book. Stepping into the room, Zelda smiled down at her daughter who sat up and smiled at her.  
“What’s up, mom?”  
“Nothing, just thought I would check on you. What are you reading?”  
“Just a book.” Leticia shrugged as she stood up and set the book on her nightstand, turning and crossing her arms as she looked at Zelda.  
“Is something the matter?”  
“No.” Leticia was always a talker and her lack of responses was a hint that something was wrong.  
“Alright, well if you need to you can always talk to me no matter what.”  
“I know, I’m fine no big deal!” Nodding Zelda went over and kissed the top of Leticia’s head running her fingers through her thick hair, smiling Zelda left closing the door behind her. Sighing Zelda walked into her bedroom and started getting ready for bed, morning would come quickly looking at the alarm clock Zelda bit her lip Lilith still wasn’t home yet which was not like her.  
Removing her dress Zelda slipped on her nightgown and robe and proceeded to remove her makeup, just as she finished that up the phone started ringing. She was going to ignore it but something in her gut told her to answer the phone, standing up Zelda left her room and made her way to the phone in the kitchen.  
“It’s probably Harvey!” Sabrina yelled racing passed Zelda.  
“It could be one of my friends!” Leticia yelled soon after following behind Sabrina.  
“Could we not yell in the house.” Zelda groaned as she felt a headache starting.  
“Hey Harvey!” Sabrina said into the phone not checking the phone. “Oh, uhm yeah she is right here.”  
“Who is it?” Zelda asked as Sabrina passed her the phone.  
“Don’t know some stuffy sounding man.” Sabrina shrugged, taking the phone Zelda looked at Sabrina skeptically.  
“This is Zelda Spellman.” As the words from the other end hit her ears, Zelda reached over and held tightly to the counter she needed something to keep her up. “I will be there immediately!” Hanging up the phone Zelda looked at Sabrina and Leticia who looked very confused.  
“Sabrina, I need you to stay here with Leticia!” Turning Zelda went to her room and started throwing on whatever clothes she could find, which happened to be a pair of Lilith’s sweatpants and an old Rolling Stones sweater from a past concert. Both Sabrina and Leticia stood in the doorway as Zelda moved around the room finally stopping as she turned and looked at the two.  
“What happened mom?” Leticia asked, trying to push the tears away Zelda went up to the two and took a deep breath.  
“I need to go to the hospital, there was an accident…”  
“Is mama okay?” Leticia asked as both her and Sabrina looked at Zelda with worry and fear.  
“That is what I am going to find out, now I need you both to stay here I am going to call Aunt Hilda and Uncle Cee and see if one of them can stay with you. I am sure she is fine.” Nodding Zelda kissed both of the girls on their cheeks just before she moved passed them.  
Zelda hated the hospital, it reminded her of losing her father and in an odd sort of way losing her brother and Diana they may not have died in a hospital but it was just that feeling of death and dread that hung in the air. Throwing the SUV into park Zelda stepped out and raced inside.  
“Excuse me, my wife has been in a crash I was told she was at this hospital.”  
“Name?”  
“Lilith Spellman.” Looking around Zelda felt her heart racing even faster, fidgeting with her keys Zelda felt her patience slipping.  
“It says she is in surgery right now; take a seat and I will inform the doctor that you are here.” Rolling her eyes Zelda went and sat down in a chair as far away from others as she could get, time seemed to move slowly as Zelda looked up at the metal clock on the wall. Becoming wrapped in her thoughts Zelda didn’t notice Hilda or Antonia sit down next to her, it was a good five minutes before Zelda came out of it and noticed.  
“When…?”  
“A few minutes ago, have you heard anything?” Shaking her head trying not to cry Zelda looked back at the clock, Antonia and Hilda both took one of Zelda’s hands and held it tightly.  
“She was riding her motorcycle today, she said it was going to be beautiful weather for it. Fatality chances go up with a motorcycle accident.” Zelda’s tears begun to fall as she thought of the chances and or permanent damage Lilith could go through, she would deal with permanent damage if it meant she still had her wife.  
“She will be fine; I have learned over the years that she is a fighter so stop those thoughts I am sure any minute now the doctor will come down telling us she is fine!” All Zelda could do was start to sob, she hated crying in front of people but at this moment she was terrified the last time she had been this scared was when she thought she was losing Leticia.  
Hilda got up an hour later and went to find some coffee and tea, Zelda took a deep breath to only be met with the smell of Lilith of course her shirt would smell like her. Tears fell freely, Zelda didn’t care anymore if people saw her crying, she needed her wife and she needed to know that she was okay. Hilda returned with two cups of coffee for Zelda and Antonia and a cup of tea for herself, all three women grimaced at the taste of their drinks.  
“Hello, I am Doctor Roberts are you Zelda Spellman?” Zelda quickly stood and looked at the man who looked to be in his mid-sixties.  
“Yes, is my wife alright?”  
“She is stable, there was extensive injuries internally and externally her wearing a very well-made helmet helped reduce a lot of potential problems but she didn’t get out unscathed. Her left wrist and elbow are both broken, along with her right hip and multiple ribs broke however her back was luckily only severely bruised. Now with ribs breaking there were many punctures to her lungs, along with damage to her liver and kidneys. Right now, she is on heavy pain medication, she should be asleep for a while which she will need to heal.”   
“Is there a chance she won’t wake up from that?” Zelda replied as she felt her body beginning to shake, both Antonia and Hilda put an arm around her.  
“There is a small chance yes but her body needs rest.”   
“Was she driving too fast, was there another driver?” Doctor Roberts looked at the three women in front of him and shook his head.  
“I don’t really know what happened but I do know there was a second driver, police officers should be by to speak with you soon. In a few minutes I will be back to get you so you can see her.” Nodding the man left, Zelda fell into her chair biting her lip so hard she tasted blood.  
“I wonder what happened?” Antonia stated.  
“Lilith is a safe driver; I don’t see her being so reckless.” Rubbing her sisters back Hilda looked at the woman who she always saw as strong breaking down in front of her.  
“She wouldn’t have been, they must have hit her.” Zelda begun sobbing; she was happy Lilith was alive but the realization as to how close she had been to being a widow overwhelmed her.  
“Cee and Ambrose are with Leticia and Sabrina so you can stay as long as you can, I will make sure they have breakfast in the morning and get to school safely.” Hilda smiled at her sister as she gulped down the last of her hospital coffee pulling her head back a bit at the taste before nodding her head. Twenty minutes later Zelda went to Lilith’s room and held her hand for what felt like hours until two nurses and Doctor Roberts walked in, watching as the nurse wrote things down Zelda waited for whatever was about to be said.  
“We are going to need to keep her here for a while, the healing process is going to take some time even then when it comes to the hip, elbow and wrist I cannot guarantee they will be back one hundred percent but with myself and the right physical therapist I think we can get it pretty damn close.” Doctor Roberts replied once he took the charts from the nurses and sat down in a chair next to Zelda, he nodded for the nurses to leave then hand the charts to Zelda. She took them readily but not really knowing what she was looking at.  
“I don’t know how to read this.” Looking down at the charts Zelda spoke as she lifted up paper after paper.  
“This tells me all of her vitals, while this shows where her medication is at.” For the next half an hour Doctor Roberts begun to explain the charts to Zelda who took everything in happy the doctor understood. Hours later Zelda smiled as a nurse brought her in a cot along with a blanket and pillow, standing up Zelda went into the small bathroom and brushed her teeth again and washed her face. Zelda was grateful to Hilda for coming back with a bag full of everything she would need for the next few days, stepping out of the bathroom Zelda turned the light off and went over to the cot and proceeded to lie down she could maybe get two hours of sleep if she were lucky.  
The days and weeks that followed were stressful, luckily financially they were finally they had been good with their money but emotionally it was draining. Lilith was now home and was pushing herself in physical therapy, Zelda was concerned she was pushing herself to hard however she wasn’t willing to bring it up to Lilith the woman had been testy the whole way. The entire family was at Antonia’s house sitting in the parlor, when Lilith felt her hip locking up. Moving to stand up slowly Lilith felt her body just give out, dropping down Lilith groaned as she felt pain shoot through her hip and down her leg. Zelda quickly stood and tried to help Lilith up which caused something inside her to snap.  
“I’m not a fucking invalid!” Jumping Zelda took a step back and froze, Lilith had never raised her voice at her and she had never sounded so angry it brought a flashback of when she was with Faustus the rest of the Spellman family sat quietly both Sabrina and Leticia sat with worry on their faces. Zelda reacted the only way she knew how, turning on her heel Zelda walked out of the room.  
Zelda stood on the porch with her arms crossed as her body shook, Lilith stepped out onto the porch she wanted to hold Zelda but knew she had to sit down. Walking over to the chair Lilith sat down slowly and looked up at Zelda, she didn’t know what to do.  
“I’m sorry, I should never have spoken to you like that you were just trying to help. I feel so fucking useless and needing help to stand makes that feeling even stronger, that isn’t an excuse though for what I did it’s just the reason why I have been such a jackass.” Zelda turned and looked at Lilith tears running down her face as she walked over to Lilith who extended out a hand, taking the hand in hers Zelda rubbed her thumb along Lilith’s soft skin.  
“I know you didn’t and I know this has been hard for you, but it has been hard for me you could have died. I could have lost you!” Zelda sobbed as she removed her hand from Lilith’s bringing it up to cover her eyes, biting her lip Lilith pushed herself up out of the chair and wrapped her arms around Zelda hugging her close. Once Zelda calmed down the two looked at each other and smiled sadly at the other, the grimace on Lilith’s face when she put some weight on her other leg told Zelda she needed to sit down.  
“Let’s sit for a moment.” Nodding Lilith sat back down on the chair, groaning until she finally sat Zelda sat down beside her watching the whole time that the other woman was actually okay.  
“Many couples after something like this don’t last.” Lilith whispered out as a tear fell from her eyes, looking at Lilith Zelda felt her heart beating rapidly out of fear.  
“We will, we have been through so much together and we always pull through.” Moving so she could take Lilith’s hands Zelda held onto them tightly.  
“Zelda…”  
“We have been together for half of our lives; I am not giving up on that!”  
“I’m not either…”  
“Then talk to me, we can survive this together!” Sighing Lilith looked down at their joined hands then back up at Zelda, she smiled lightly and nodded.  
“What if I can’t recover well enough? What if because of that I hold everyone back? What if I can’t go on those trips that involve hours of walking without slowing everyone down? What if I really can’t have that baby now, we were already told the chance were slim with me being older now? What if I can’t make love to you anymore?” Tears ran down Lilith’s face as she begun to get overwhelmed, leaning forward Zelda hugged Lilith as she cried.  
“You will recover because you are strong and if you can’t have a baby then we will adopt and I am sure you will find a way to make love to me.” Zelda chuckled at the last part as she pulled away slightly and placed her hands-on Lilith’s face wiping away her tears.  
“Zelda…”  
“Lilith.” Rolling her eyes Lilith smiled sadly and nodded.  
“Besides I would rather you slow me down, not be able to carry a baby and even not be able to make love to me than for you to be dead. You could be in a wheelchair forever I don’t care as long as you are alive and here with me.” Kissing each other the two fell into companionable silence.  
Zelda got up to go and get them both a drink stopping as she saw her sister and mother standing in the kitchen with concerned looks, sighing Zelda went over and grabbed the tea kettle and begun to fill it with water. The sound of a throat being cleared alerted Zelda that her mother had something to say, rolling her eyes then turning around Zelda looked at her mother then her sister.  
“Have something to say?”  
“Yes, I do.”  
“How am I not surprised!” Zelda stated as she went over to the stove and turned it on as she placed the kettle down.  
“Is Lilith okay?” She had been rearing for a fight but instead Zelda was surprised to hear concern from her mother, nodding Zelda turned wrapping her arms around herself.  
“She is and she isn’t, she is worried that she isn’t going to recover well enough to be able to keep up with everyone she thinks she is just going to slow everyone down. Which is why I can only assume the reason why she has been pushing herself so much in physical therapy.”  
“She can’t push too hard that can be just as bad as not doing anything.” Hilda chimed in with her own concern.  
“I know, she knows but she is stubborn. Are the girls okay?”  
“Yeah, they were a little shaken by Lilith yelling but I think they will be alright.” Nodding Zelda looked behind her shoulder at the kettle.  
“Can you watch this while I talk to them?” Both women nodded as Zelda started to walk out.  
“They’re in your old room!” Antonia hollered.   
“May I come in?” Sabrina and Leticia both nodded as Zelda walked in.  
“I will just go downstairs.” Ambrose replied with a smile to the three women as he left the room.  
“I wanted to speak with the two of you about what happened earlier.”  
“Why did mom yell, she never yells?” Leticia asked.  
“I know honey, you see mom is in a lot of pain from the accident and that pain it isn’t normal pain like a slight bruise or anything it is severe pain.” Walking over Zelda sat down at her old vanity and looked at her daughters as they sat on her old bed both taking in the information.  
“Will she be okay?” Sabrina asked as a tear ran down her face.  
“She will but it is going to take a while, she wasn’t mad at me alright.”  
“She sounded very mad.” Leticia spoke softly as she looked down at her hands, standing up Zelda went over to the bed and sat down so she was between the two girls. Putting an arm around each one of them she pulled them into a hug and held them.  
“She was and is but not at me and not at either one of you, she is mad at herself which she knows she has no reason to be but mom is stubborn.” Nodding silence settled between them as the three allowed themselves to think.  
“Momma?”  
“Yes, darling?”  
“I uhm, got my period.”  
“What!” Zelda turned and looked at Leticia who nodded a sad look on her face. “Darling, why didn’t you tell me?”  
“It was the night of the accident, Sabrina helped me but you were at the hospital and everyone was asleep then well both you and mom have been stressed I didn’t want to add to it.” Tears slid down Leticia’s face, sighing Zelda wiped Leticia’s tears away and pulled her into a hug.  
“That would not have stressed me out in the slightest, I just wish you had told me.” Breaking the hug slightly Zelda turned and pulled Sabrina into her arms as well. “Thank you for helping her.”  
“What are sisters for.” Sabrina smiled up at Zelda who smiled back things would be okay it would just take time. Months passed as Lilith recovered her hip still acted up but everything else was pretty well recovered, the two were driving to Antonia’s house hoping to drop Leticia and Sabrina off to go into Riverdale.  
“I am sixteen I can watch Leticia; we will be fine by ourselves!” Sabrina moaned in the back her arms crossed with an angry expression on her face.  
“Yes, we know you can but we don’t know how late we will be that is why we don’t want to leave you two.” Zelda replied, Lilith was on her phone making sure everything was planned accordingly.  
“We are sorry Sabrina, but this was last minute and these things can go late and the drive back from Riverdale is longer than it looks.” Rolling her eyes and huffing Sabrina didn’t respond and just looked out the window. Zelda and Lilith glanced at each other and rolled their own eyes, especially once the sound of two different types of music came through.  
“Turn your music down!” Zelda yelled, Lilith turned slightly to see Leticia turn hers down but Sabrina leave hers sighing Lilith turned back and placed her hand on her hip as a bit of pain shot through.  
“You okay?” Lilith nodded and smiled at Zelda who reached over and held her left hand as she drove.  
“Mother!” Zelda yelled as she walked into the house the other three trailing behind, Antonia stepped out from the kitchen causing Zelda to pause what she was going to say.  
“Why are you all dressed up?” Lilith, Leticia and Sabrina finally walked into the house and took in Antonia’s outfit.  
“Oh, well I am going out.”  
“Going out? You don’t go out, and that dress is new it looks like a…”  
“Fuck me dress.” Lilith finished with a grin as she looked at her mother in law who started to blush, Zelda turned around quickly and glared.  
“Lilith!”  
“What, you were thinking it!” Sabrina and Leticia tried to hide their laughter, quickly looking back at her mother Zelda threw her arms up dramatically and let them fall in the same fashion.  
“We need you to watch the girls?”  
“I’m sorry, Zelda but I can’t I have plans and it is too late for me to cancel them.”  
“It is never too late to cancel plans, you told me that!” Zelda wailed, Antonia sighed and went to speak but stopped when the doorbell rang. Smiling hesitantly Antonia went over to the door and opened it on the other side was Doctor Roberts with a bouquet of flowers that she took with a smile.  
“Girls, we should move over here.” Lilith guided Sabrina and Leticia off to the side.  
“Why?” Both young women asked.  
“Because, it is going to be a blood bath.” Looking at her wife then mother in law Lilith knew this was not going to end well.  
“Seriously, you are going to not watch your grandchildren so you can go out and…I don’t even want to know!” Zelda fumed, sighing Antonia turned and looked at Zelda and walked towards her.  
“I need to put these in water why don’t you come with me to the kitchen and help me.” The tight-lipped response came with a glare from Antonia as she walked towards the kitchen, groaning Zelda turned on her heel and followed.   
“So, Doctor Roberts…” Lilith smiled as she slipped her hands into her blazer’s pockets, the older man chuckled and stepped inside the house and shut the door.  
“How is the hip doing?”  
“Good, a little pain but that is to be expected right?”  
“Right, it takes a long time for it to recover but your healthy.” Nodding Lilith eyed the man, she got to know him a lot while in the hospital she liked him and thinking about it he and Antonia talked a lot too.  
“So, how long have you and my mother in law been a thing?”  
“The last three months we have been going out to dinners, lunch, movies before that we just spoke on the phone, I am not very good at texting so.” The man shrugged as he slid his hands into his pockets as well, smiling Lilith realized he reminded her a lot of her former father in law but also many differences that made the man uniquely him. Before Lilith could reply Zelda and Antonia’s voice came through.  
“I have the right to go out!”  
“I’m not saying you don’t but I think when it comes to family they should come first!”  
“He was practically at the door, Zelda! You can’t exactly cancel that!”  
“This is ridiculous! I can’t believe you!”   
“I feel terrible but I don’t think I ever got your first name?” Lilith chuckled as she extends out a hand for a handshake, nodding and smiling the doctor extended his own hand.  
“Jonathon but you can just call me Jon.” Nodding the two shook hands, Sabrina and Leticia eyed the man not one hundred percent sold on him just yet. As the bickering continued the other four stood silently before Jon nodded and went towards the kitchen, the other three looked at each other and followed curious as to what was going to happen.  
“Excuse me.” Zelda and Antonia both turned similar looks of anger, there was no question they were mother and daughter in that moment. “I can either go and you stay and take care of the kids or I can stay and help, it isn’t much but my own grandchildren tell me I make a mean pasta.” Jon smiled at Antonia who calmed down and smiled back.  
“I don’t know you!” Zelda replied as she crossed her arms, Antonia rolled her eyes and tossed the towel in her hands down onto the counter.  
“Well, I know him and I think Jon is a good man and I also think that we have somewhere to be and at this rate we are going to be late.” Lilith butted in as she stepped into the kitchen and unraveled Zelda’s arms and started guiding her out of the kitchen. “You four have fun, but you two not too much fun children are present. Thank you!” Lilith joked as she practically pushed Zelda out of the house and towards the car.  
“I can’t believe you left our children there!” Zelda fumed in the car as Lilith drove, biting her lip at the pain in her hip.  
“Sweetheart, I spent weeks with that man seeing him practically everyday nothing weird came up on my radar about him.”  
“It doesn’t matter we don’t know him and obviously the dress my mother was wearing…”  
“Oh, I see what this is about.”   
“What!”  
“Your mother is dating, and you miss your father.” The car filled with silence; Zelda sat in the passenger seat watching trees pass by not wanting to say Lilith was right. A tear slid down her face as she bit her lip, she knew he was a good man he had helped with understanding Lilith’s charts and just over all made sure he explained everything every step of the way. Sighing Zelda turned in her seat and watched Lilith drive, she saw Lilith adjust in the seat but didn’t say anything if the pain was bad enough Lilith would pull over.  
“I love you.” Zelda whispered, she watched as a smile took over Lilith’s face.   
“And I love you.” Lilith’s reply held so much raw honesty that Zelda couldn’t help but smile.  
“Your right, I do miss my father and it should be my dad there not Doctor Roberts he should be the one making pasta for his grandchildren. He never got to meet Leticia or even Ambrose for that matter, there is just so much he should be a part of but he isn’t.” Sighing when she felt one of Lilith’s hands slip into hers.  
“I know darling, he should be here but he isn’t and he would want your mother to be happy she deserves to be happy she lost her husband along with a son and daughter.” Nodding Zelda tightened her grip on Lilith’s hand which was enough response.  
The motorcycle convention was a lot for Zelda, she didn’t understand a lot of it even after being with Lilith for so long but she certainly knew more than when they first got together no the problem was all of the motorcycles made her think of Lilith’s accident. Looking up from her drink she smiled lightly as she saw Lilith speaking animatedly with a few men and women who were all just as invested in the discussion, motorcycles, parts and merchandise was everywhere.  
“You are gorgeous, you must be one of the models.” A tall man with curly black hair stated as he walked up to her, far to close for Zelda’s liking.  
“Thank you, but no I am here with my wife.” Zelda replied showing her ring to the man who smirked even more.  
“Well, lucky me then since I do not see a wife nearby.” The look on the mans face caused a shiver to go down her spine, her gut told her to not trust him.  
“She is speaking with some other shop owners; I should go and listen in.” Starting to walk away Zelda stopped when a hand took ahold of her arm, whipping around to glare at the man she froze his eyes looked black and deadly.  
“Now let’s not get hasty I think you could stay for one drink.” His voice was like venom in her veins, she felt herself begin to shake before she could reply she felt Lilith’s hand touch her and everything begun to feel calmer.  
“Lucifer, I didn’t think you would be here after what happened at the last convention.” Lilith spoke calmly as she pulled Zelda towards her, she had seen what was happening and excused herself from her friends. Luckily, if everyone staring said anything, she wasn’t the only one who had seen the exchange.  
“Ah, Lilith! Well, nothing can keep me away from these little gatherings you should know this by now. How have you been?” The two glared at each other, a lot of history written in their eyes.  
“I’ve been well, now if you wouldn’t mind my wife and I have somewhere we need to be.” Smiling tightly Lilith took ahold of Zelda’s hand and guided her away, once out of the room Lilith stopped them. Zelda was soon in her arms hugging her tightly.  
“Thank you, I tried to get away but he practically started ripping my arm off.” Zelda spoke as she broke the hug, Lilith kissed her lightly silencing the rest of her words.  
“Lucifer, is an ass he takes what he wants when he wants, I am surprised he was allowed in after all of the people in there he has fucked over. I am going to have to talk to Patrick, he sets up the event see if he invited him or if he just showed up on his own.”   
“So, that is Lucifer.” Lilith looked down at her whiskey then back up at Zelda as she nodded and bit her lip.  
“Well, we were both idiots before we got together.” Chuckling the two women wrapped around each other and started walking towards the door.  
“Let’s go home.” Lilith spoke lightly earning her a nod from Zelda, the drive back was not eventful and due to what had happened they were making great time.   
“We are on our way back.” Zelda spoke as her call was answered.  
“Why don’t you and Lilith just go home, I can watch the girls you two haven’t had a night to yourselves since the accident.” Antonia’s voice rang out through the speakers, Zelda shifted in her seat. They hadn’t had a night alone they also hadn’t been intimate with each other since the morning of the accident, she was scared of hurting the other woman that they had kissed many times but nothing more.  
“Mother, we can pick the girls up…”  
“No, as your mother I am telling you to go home you can show up all you like but you will not be getting into the house. Have a good night!” The phone call ending caused Zelda to huff, Lilith sat biting her lip and picking at the skin at her nails.  
“Do you not want to have a night alone?” Sadness slammed into Zelda’s chest at Lilith’s words, releasing a shaky breath Zelda continued to drive instead of making a right which would take her to her family home she kept going forward towards their house.  
“I do, just…can we discuss this once home.” Lilith bit her lip and nodded trying to push away her tears, once to the house the two walked in the weight of their discussion was suffocating the air.  
“Zelda?” Lilith finally spoke as she stepped into their bedroom to the sight of Zelda pacing back and forth.  
“What!”  
“Talk to me, please.”  
“I…”  
“Do you not want to be with me anymore?” Zelda stopped her pacing and looked right at Lilith who for the first time looked weak and broken, not even when she was lying in a hospital bed with wires coming out of her did, she look like this. Taking the three steps Zelda pulled Lilith into a hug and held her tightly, the sob that broke from Lilith broke Zelda’s heart into pieces.  
“I always want to be with you.”  
“Then why are you pushing me away!”  
“What?”  
“Last week, the girls had been to bed for two hours I tried to well you know deepen the kissing but instead you pushed me away and told me goodnight! Three days before that I laid on the bed wearing new lingerie and nothing, and another few days before that when you were cooking in the kitchen, I was practically rubbing myself all over you and still nothing! Are you not attracted to me anymore? Do you not want to have sex with me anymore?” As Zelda listened, she begun to think of all of the moments Lilith was telling her and she realized she had pushed Lilith away, she was pushing Lilith away but it wasn’t because she didn’t love her it was solely because she was afraid of Lilith getting hurt.  
Finally breaking from her thoughts in time Zelda reached out and stopped Lilith from leaving, slamming the bedroom door shut and pushing the brunette against it and kissing her in a way she hadn’t in months. Hearing the moan slip from Lilith spurred Zelda on as she begun to unbutton the other woman’s pants, not even pushing them down Zelda’s hand slipped into Lilith’s lacy underwear and was met with wet heat.  
“Zelda…” Lilith husked as a choke sob followed, Zelda’s kisses moved down to Lilith’s throat as her fingers worked. Feeling Lilith’s hips move against her fingers brought back so many memories and so much longing, a hiss slipping from Lilith stilled Zelda’s movements. Quickly she removed her hand and pushed away, the sight of Lilith disheveled and with unbutton pants leaning against a door was a sexy sight but Zelda had to control herself.  
“I’m sorry, I should have controlled myself better and…”  
“Zelda, is that why we haven’t had sex you are worried you are going to hurt me?” Zelda gulped as she looked into Lilith’s eyes, nodding Zelda looked down at her hands and bit her own lip tasting blood.  
Lilith made her way over to Zelda and guided her to the bed where they sat down, laying her head on Lilith’s shoulder as she held her brought little comfort. Both women felt they were at a crossroads, either after tonight things would get better or they wouldn’t. They wanted it to get better but how did they do that?  
“Last week, I asked my physical therapist about well sex and if he thought I could handle it do you know what he said?” Pushing off of Lilith Zelda turned so she was looking at the other woman, shaking her head Zelda waited for the reply.  
“He laughed and he said that he is encouraging me to have sex with my beautiful wife and that yes at first we should be slow with things but as my hip gets stronger, he said that we can progress. So, no we won’t be fucking against walls or doors for a while, and probably not even in the shower for a while which really breaks my heart because I love fucking you in the shower but I really love making love to you in our bed. So, Zelda Spellman, will you please make love with me in our very comfortable bed?” Chuckling Zelda nodded and moved forward capturing Lilith’s lips with her own as they fell onto the bed.  
“Also, I may have found some information on some really good positions for those with some hip issues.” Lilith shrugged as she bit her lip causing Zelda to chuckle deeply.  
“Well, then I suggest you tell me this information because it would appear, I have all night to learn them.” Laughing the women moved into each other’s arms and let themselves catch up on months of time that they had missed.  
The next day Zelda and Lilith drove to the Spellman family home smiles on their faces, yes, they had some bumps along the way last night but they had gotten there in the end. Lilith bopped her head to the song on the radio then begun to move the rest of her body before finally singing along.  
“Comin’ in hot comin’ in hot, red wine and weed…” Zelda chuckled as Lilith sang along and looked at Zelda with a look that clearly said if they weren’t going and picking up their kids they would be pulling over on the side of the road. Biting her lip Zelda glanced over at Lilith whose Harley Davidson button up tank top was unbuttoned by three buttons and her jeans clung to perfect, long legs. The song was not helping matters Zelda thought as she shifted in her seat, looking back over as Lilith continued.  
“Novocain in my mouth, tying my tongue like you do. Say my name, say it loud. Tell me what you wanna do.” Lilith sang as she looked at Zelda with darkened eyes, long gone were the crystal blue eyes but instead the darkened blue that Zelda associated with when Lilith wanted her for dinner and nothing else. Shivering Zelda looked back at the road and bit her lip.  
“We are picking up our kids, we can not pull over and have sex in the car the very car they are going to be sitting in.” A throaty chuckle broke from Lilith, causing Zelda to glance at her.  
“We don’t have to go the back seat; last I checked this seat reclines back rather far and I am still very talented with my fingers.” Lilith replied she lifted her right hand and wiggled her fingers causing Zelda to gulp and look at the clock, they had twenty minutes to spare. Looking in her mirrors Zelda found an old dirt road and turned down it then parked the car before quickly climbing over the center console and landing in Lilith’s lap her panties already off and tucked into her long coat.  
They were ten minutes late picking up Sabrina and Leticia but the look Antonia gave them told them she knew they were going to be, Zelda looked in the bathroom mirror and chuckled. Her and Lilith were going to be okay it was going to take work but they had already put so much work into their life together, releasing a breath Zelda stepped out of the bathroom and right into her mother. Groaning Zelda followed her mother into her room and sat down at the vanity when Antonia motioned for her to sit.  
“Are you two going to be alright?” Antonia asked as she sat down on her bed and looked at her oldest daughter.  
“Yes, its going to take time but I believe so we talked last night for a bit and spoke even more so this morning.” Antonia smiled and nodded at her daughter. “Also, I am sorry for how I acted with Doctor Roberts that was highly immature and well anyways…”  
“Anyways?”  
“I just miss dad; he should be here you know and he isn’t. So should Edward but they would both want you happy and I want you happy, I’m not going to call him dad so don’t even try it!” Zelda stood and pointed at Antonia who stood up and laughed.  
“Oh, my darling girl I would never ask that nor would I want you to do that and neither would Jon. I am happy, I still love and miss your father just as he still loves and misses his wife but we are both here and we enjoy spending time together and we both want to see where things go.” Smiling Antonia placed her hand gently on Zelda’s arm as she led her out of the room, once downstairs the two chuckled at the sound of the other three women causing chaos in the kitchen.  
Antonia walked into the kitchen to try and help the other three who were making a mess of the flour, Zelda watched and struggled containing a laugh as she watched Sabrina and Leticia get flour in Lilith’s wild hair. The woman laughed and looked at Zelda a huge smile on her face and her gorgeously blue eyes twinkling at her, they would survive this together. Nodding Zelda stepped in and begun trying to help whether that be making the cookies or making a bigger mess she didn’t care so long as she was with her family.


	23. A Baby Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is pregnant and is unsure of what it will mean for her and for the coven, and how does Lilith the Queen of Hell play into it? Something that just popped into my head and demanded it be written. Let me know what you think, comments are greatly appreciated!

Zelda look down at her desk as she paced by it back and forth, this couldn’t be happening in her over six hundred years this was something that she had never had to deal with when she was a younger witch she would have been excited about this development but now when she was older, a practically collapsed coven, a new religion. This was not a time for excitement, gulping Zelda lit up a cigarette and sat down bringing it to her lips but soon pausing flipping her wrist causing the cigarette to vanish Zelda let a stray tear fall. She had to be almost six months pregnant meaning she had gotten pregnant during her and Faustus’s affair, she would have seven more months so she would start showing soon. Looking down at her stomach, placing her hands on it gently releasing a shaky breath she was already showing. Another tear fell, the knock at the office door broke her from her thoughts quickly she moved all of the items into the nearest drawer and shut it.

“Yes!” Wiping the tears quickly Zelda gulped as her family walked in.  
“Zelds, we are going back to the house.”  
“And that is for me to know why sister?” Letting her haughty tone expel out Zelda stood and went over to her whiskey and stalled as she poured it, hearing the door close Zelda turned to the site of her sister standing alone.  
“I sent them home.” Hilda spoke softly as she went over and sat in one of the chairs staring her down, gulping Zelda didn’t drink her whiskey even though the temptation was strong.  
“You can go, I have plenty to do!” Going over and sitting at her desk Zelda didn’t pay attention as she grabbed papers and tried her best to ignore Hilda.  
“Zelda, the spoon falling all those months ago wasn’t for Lady Blackwood.” Hilda whispered causing Zelda to stall in her writing, gulping heavily Zelda looked up at Hilda.  
“Sister, I do not know what you are trying to say here…”  
“Zelds, we know what I am saying.” She felt the tear slip down her cheek, then another and another so lost in her tears that she didn’t see Hilda move not until she was holding her and that is when her sobs started.  
Zelda broke down in her sister’s arms, not for the first time but this time was the most terrifying. She couldn’t say how much time passed until she came to and realized they were sitting on the couch, Hilda smiled at her softly tears in her own eyes. Sitting up Zelda realized she had cried herself to sleep, clearing her throat Zelda wanted a drink and a cigarette but knew she couldn’t.  
“Hildie…”  
“Whatever you decide to do Zelds I will stand by you and I will help you.” Taking in a shaky breath Zelda turned away from her sister only to gasp at the sight of Lilith standing in her office.  
“My Queen.” Quickly Zelda kneeled down followed by Hilda, Lilith stepped into the room.  
“Stand, I will not have anyone kneeling to me we are equals are we not?” Zelda stood up quickly and nodded.  
“Yes, my Queen…Lilith.” Zelda replied as Lilith stared her down, gulping deeply again.  
“I believe there is something my High Priestess needs to tell me.” Lilith walked around the room touching various items along the way, Zelda and her maintained eye contact.  
“Lilith, I…”  
“Zelda.” Looking over at her sister who looked at her with a sad smile, sighing she looked back at Lilith who now stood mere inches from her.  
“I am…” She couldn’t even say it, her body begun to tremble she wanted this child but the memories of Faustus kept going through her mind. Coming out of her memories upon feeling Lilith’s hands on her shoulders, she couldn’t stop crying.  
“This child will be a Child of Lilith; they will be powerful and a wonderful successor someday.” Lilith’s voice was practically a whisper at the end as her eyes widened as if she saw something in her own words, Zelda felt Lilith quickly remove her hands. Opening her mouth to speak Zelda stopped as Lilith shook her head silencing her, watching Lilith’s eyes as they moved as if she was still seeing things. “Have this child, it is meant to be.”

Gasping Zelda looked around the room only her and Hilda stood now, releasing a shaky breath she straightened out her blazer and turned towards the other woman. Standing silently Zelda looked down at her hands that were now resting on her stomach, when did she move them there? Nodding Zelda looked up and smiled lightly, Hilda smiled back and placed her hands over Zelda’s.

“I…I am going to need your help Hilda; I know I don’t deserve it but I.”  
“You do deserve my help; we are sisters it is what we do and besides that is my niece or nephew in there and as their auntie I have to make sure they are okay.” Hilda’s smile and light caused more tears to fall as Zelda stepped into her sister’s hug, she could have this baby she will have this baby and it will be strong and nothing like its father. 

Zelda sat at the table with her family looking at the jar waiting for the results, Sabrina had freaked out as it were once it was revealed Zelda was pregnant, she soon calmed down and now sat looking between the jar and Zelda. Ambrose sat patiently a smile on his face, apparently during the Solstice he realized she was pregnant and waited for her to realize it. Looking lastly at her sister Zelda nodded then looked down to only gasp as the water and herbs begun to swirl then change, releasing a shaky breath Zelda felt tears fall.

“Another witch in the family.” Hilda spoke as she took Zelda’s hand a smile on her face, returning the smile Zelda chuckled and looked back at the jar. Looking up Zelda gasped, the rest of her family turned they all looked at Lilith who walked over and looked at the jar a smile on her face, her eyes met with Zelda’s causing her heart to beat rapidly. Why was she feeling so flustered around the woman?  
“Well, look at that a baby girl.” Lilith spoke as she smiled down at the jar then back up at Zelda. “There is much going on in Hell, but if my High Priestess needs help through this, she only needs ask from one mother to another.” And with those words Lilith was gone, releasing a shaky breath Zelda bit her lip and looked back down at the jar.

The coven had been accepting of her pregnancy something Zelda was happy about, resting a hand on her stomach Zelda smiled as she felt little kicks to her hand. She was twelve months along, it had been a long few months since realizing she was pregnant Sabrina had of course done what Sabrina does best and that is get Nicholas out of Hell and Lucifer out of his body and if the letter on Zelda’s desk said anything Ambrose and Prudence were arriving at any hour with Faustus. Gulping Zelda stood up wincing as pain shot through her back and hips, her body was preparing for birth and it was far from pleasant.  
Stepping into the witch’s cell with her family and the weird sisters to be met with the site of Faustus caused Zelda’s stomach to turn, she wanted to run but she had to be strong. His eyes met hers then looked down at her stomach, she hadn’t grown as big as Constance had but again, she wasn’t carrying twins. The smile on Faustus’s face caused a shiver to run up her spine, she couldn’t face him.

“So, am I to have another son or is it a girl?” Faustus asked staring her down, feeling anger spread through her body Zelda decided to stand firm.  
“My child is none of your business.” Smirking as she saw the look of surprise on Faustus’s face Zelda took a few steps forward letting her magic crackle.  
“Zelda…”  
“Faustus you are brought here for the murder of more than thirty members of the former coven the Church of Night, as the High Priestess now of the Church of Lilith I find you guilty for your atrocity and for this blood will demand blood.”  
“How dare you!” Faustus bellowed running forward to only be stopped by the chains around his wrist’s mere inches from Zelda’s face. “You are nothing but a whore, a slut who brings nothing but disgrace to your family name. Weak and pathetic that is what you are, Zelda!”   
Fighting back the tears Zelda would not let him bring her down. Zelda begun to pray to Lilith to give her strength to face him, clapping broke her thoughts turning with everyone else in the cell as Lilith walked in a smirk on her face and determination in her eyes.  
“Faustus, I see you aren’t playing nice with my High Priestess such a pity then again you never really played nice with anyone.”  
“You bitch!” Zelda stepped away as the two went back and forth, Lilith laughed with a teasing lilt as she stopped in front of the chained man.  
“You really think that that word insults me, no boy it doesn’t.” Faustus growled at Lilith’s insult as she walked by him back and forth. “I suppose that is a privilege of being the first woman, well first human and witch on Earth I’ve heard it all before since the dawn of time.” The shrug and teasing tone caused Zelda to chuckle internally, Lilith really was a tease.  
“You have no power; you are a mere woman and the Dark Lord will…”  
“Lucifer, will do nothing you see he is rather tied up much like you are however your ties are about to be severed. Another plus side to being the first witch and a demon well devil as it were I have the ability to see things very clearly,” Lilith waved her hand causing the shackles to vanish from Faustus wrists, Zelda took a step forward but stopped as Lilith looked at her a smile on her face. “don’t try to move you are firmly stuck where you stand at least while there is still breath in your body. Now where was I, oh yes I can see things.” Lilith now stood behind Faustus; Zelda had moved back towards her family as they all took small steps back realizing what was about to happen. Smirking Lilith leaned into Faustus left side while her right arm came up and her hand grasped Faustus throat.  
“The problem with you Blackwood is that you were always so, rude to me and I will admit I was subservient to the former Dark Lord so I allowed it but you see there is something about respecting your elders and well seeing as I am the first witch meaning that my magic is the magic that binds all of us then shouldn’t that have meant that you had respect for me? And well being the first woman shouldn’t that also have meant you had respect for women as well, especially the ones who have born your seed? I will answer for you, the answer is yes.” Zelda watched as Lilith’s fingers lightly ran along Faustus’s throat her voice still with a teasing lilt, her eyes met piercing blue and she felt her body respond along with her baby begin to kick lightly. The baby liked Lilith; she would always feel the child’s excitement when Lilith was around. Lilith smiled at her then looked at Faustus turning his head so he was looking at her as well.  
“You are nothing but a concubine, an over priced whore!” Faustus seethed as he glared at the woman, Lilith laughed loudly her head thrown back before quickly cutting it off.  
“Your first-born daughter will make a wonderful teacher to the future children of the Church of Lilith, your twins will be wonderful soldiers of mine and this child,” Lilith turned and looked at Zelda then her stomach before looking back up at her and smiling. “well don’t worry about that I take care of all of my favorite children.” Lilith smiled at Faustus; Zelda gasped at Lilith’s words the woman had claimed her child as her own. Before Zelda could speak Lilith’s, hand moved swiftly slitting Faustus throat causing him to drop to the Earth floor his hands around his neck trying to contain the blood as he muttered spells that didn’t seem to be working.  
“Your magic won’t work, well actually you don’t have any magic. Something I have found out recently, I am the first witch meaning my magic runs through all witches and warlocks. So, you see Faustus it wasn’t Lucifer’s magic to give, it was mine and with the ability to give magic,” Lilith kneeled down in front of Faustus his blood running rapidly, his eyes turning glassy. “I can also take magic.” 

Zelda watched as a blood bubble appeared at Faustus’s mouth, it popped just as he fell over dead. Lilith stood and turned on her heel as she approached her family moved away, gasping as Lilith’s hand touched her stomach a soft smile gracing her face. Gasping as she felt what could only be magic pour into her, looking down she saw a yellow light emitting from Lilith’s hand before it went out and the hand moved away.

“Now you won’t have the burden of the child having any part of Faustus Blackwood in it’s body.” Taking a side step Lilith begun to walk away, turning on her heel Zelda watched Lilith begin to leave.  
“What do you mean?” Zelda asked as her family came up and surrounded her forming a protective circle, Lilith turned a chuckle leaving her lips as another smile graced her face.  
“I have had many demons, Zelda Spellman so many that I am called the Mother of Demons but I have never actually had a child an heir. It is about time I do and who better than my High Priestess to carry out such a task especially when that High Priestess is a rather strong witch. I will be seeing you both in a week.” Lilith spoke before vanishing, Zelda gasped putting her hands on her stomach she was carrying a child of Lilith an heir to Hell.

A week later Zelda awoke just a few hours before the witching hour in intense pain, she was in labor Hilda, Sabrina and Prudence were racing around the room preparing everything it was doing little to calm her nerves. Soon intense pain shot into her hips causing her to scream in pain, Zelda cried as the pain got worse and memories of Constance dying raced through her mind. Sabrina and Prudence were holding her hands as Hilda checked her and the baby, looking at the clock Zelda gasped the witching hour was just minutes away.

“Oh, you are crowning soon you are going to need to push Zelda everything will be alright I am right here I won’t let anything happen to either one of you!” Hilda spoke firmly as she squeezed Zelda’s one leg, Zelda could only bite her lip and nod as another wave of pain hit her.  
“Ah! Hilda, make it stop! Please, make it stop!” Zelda screamed as the pain grew worse, she knew there was pain in birth but this pain was to much she felt like she was being ripped apart. Her eyes were closed so she didn’t see the worried look pass over the other three women as they saw way more blood than there should be.  
“When the next wave of pain hits I will need you to push, push as hard as you can! You can do this Zelda!” Hilda bellowed, as pain ripped through her listening to her sister for once Zelda pushed screaming the whole time. She felt her body weakening, she couldn’t sit up anymore.  
“Lilith.” Zelda whispered just before more pain hit and she screamed and pushed again, the feel of a body pressed against her back and arms wrapped around her distracted her.  
“I’ve got you; you will be safe.” Lilith’s voice whispered into her ear, just as more pain hit nodding Zelda pushed knowing where the strength came from. A baby’s cry hit her ears, opening her eyes Zelda felt tears running down her face as Hilda held a baby her baby in her arms. Hilda passed the baby to Sabrina who then passed her to Zelda, gasping Zelda brought the baby close to her chest. The cries stopped once the baby’s eyes opened, they were a deep green that looked up at her glancing at the clock Zelda noticed the time.  
“Born on the witching hour, if that is not a sign, I don’t know what is.” Hilda spoke as she too looked at the clock, turning Zelda looked at Lilith who still sat behind her.  
“Everything, is as it should be. I told you that you would be safe, as will the child.” Lilith smiled as she looked down at the baby girl who had deep green eyes and a full set of light brownish red hair, reaching around Zelda Lilith ran her hand along the girl’s cheek. Zelda released a shaky breath, Prudence and Sabrina stood near Hilda taking in the sight.  
“Lilith, I…”  
“Do not apologize nor thank me Zelda Spellman, never do those things with me for we are equal you and I.” Lilith interrupted as she went from being behind Zelda to standing next to her, running a hand again across the baby’s cheek.  
“She will have everything I never had, she will be independent like her cousin Sabrina, intelligent like her cousin Ambrose, loyal like her Aunt, and fierce like her mother.” Light poured into the baby causing her to stir, smiling Lilith looked at the women then turned to leave.  
“What about her other mother, you said she was no longer a Blackwood that you would take care of your child that means she is yours?” Zelda was surprised how strong her voice sounded especially when Lilith turned and smiled at her a smile that sent a fluttering throughout her body. Maybe it just wasn’t the baby that had been reacting to Lilith the whole time.   
“I would suggest putting the proper spells in place for when a new witch is born make sure they are strong; I will be back soon.” Lilith replied then disappeared.

Three days have passed since giving birth and Zelda still had not named her baby, Leticia and Judas slept soundly in their room. Sighing as she rocked her baby in the chair, she still saw the twins as her own and put it upon herself to care for them only at this moment Prudence was taking care of them since she had this one that wanted fed practically every hour. Smiling at her daughter Zelda felt this overwhelming feeling of pride and honor go through her, she had to name the child.  
“You know your other mother first lived in a garden, a beautiful garden from what the stories say she was cast away from the garden and another woman named Eve…” Zelda’s words came to a stop as her daughter’s eyes opened widely at the name, gulping Zelda ran a finger along the babies cheek. “Eve.”   
The cooing that came from her baby made her heart beat rapidly, could she name her child after that woman would Lilith allow it and as if summoned Lilith appeared in front of her kneeling so she was eye level with the baby.  
“Lilith, I…”  
“I see you have named the child.”  
“No, I…it wasn’t my intention to name her such but she,” Zelda looked away from Lilith and down at her, their child. “seems to be drawn to it.”  
“Yes, she does.” Lilith nodded then smiled lightly at her, causing her heart to beat rapidly the woman was stunning. She had seen Mary Wardwell a few times in town and the woman was pretty but Lilith in Mary’s form even if it was a glamour was simply gorgeous. They did not appear one in the same at all, moving to stand up Lilith stepped out of her way a look of curiousness upon her face. Placing the baby in her cradle Zelda turned and looked at the Queen of Hell.  
“I have one condition to all of this.” Lilith’s head cocked to the side at Zelda’s words, she was glad that she could surprise the woman.  
“And that would be, what exactly?”  
“I want to see you, not this glamour all sides of you well whatever sides you can show me. I am aware that your demon side might be, well a sight I suppose but I want to see it. If…our child is to be just that then I don’t want anything hidden my secrets will be your secrets and your secrets will be mine.” Stepping forward Zelda extended out her hand, she saw the hesitation in Lilith’s eyes just before a soft hand slipped into hers and instead of blue eyes brown eyes looked into hers. Gasping Zelda didn’t see Mary Wardwell but instead a young brown haired and brown eyed woman standing in front of her.  
“Lilith?”  
“This was what I looked like in the Garden, and outside of the Garden for many years but much like Lucifer as I fell from grace and fell more onto the dark path I too changed. Do you really wish to see that, Zelda because once you do there will be no going back?” Gulping Zelda held Lilith’s hand tighter and nodded.  
“I do.” Her voice was strong and clear, Lilith nodded before looking down a sad look coming over her features which soon morphed. Gasping Zelda’s eyes met skulls, Lilith in her demon form stood before her she was not the most hideous demon Zelda had ever seen but she could also see why Lilith would be ashamed. In her original form she was gorgeous, she looked almost pure and in her own way angelic if that was the proper word.

Taking in a shaky breath Zelda stepped forward so there was little space between her and Lilith, removing her hand Zelda reached up and had both of her hands cup Lilith’s demon cheeks. This was a part of Lilith, the dangerous part of her and Zelda knew she had to accept it. She felt what could only be described as talons rest upon her hips, gulping Zelda nodded knowing that determination and understanding were written on her face.

“I accept you in whatever form you wish to take because all parts of you are beautiful, the innocent, the dangerous and the determined. As your High Priestess and as the mother of your child I will stand by your side through whatever wars may come.” Leaning forward Zelda kissed the lips of Lilith’s demon form, soon feeling those lips turn soft and full then finally turn delicate yet sharp. Breaking the kiss as she felt a tear Zelda looked into blue eyes that were watery, she couldn’t tell you when but somewhere along the way her heart started beating rapidly around Lilith.  
“As your Queen and the other mother to our child I will stand by your side through whatever wars may come and I accept you in whatever form you wish to take because all parts of you are beautiful, the innocent, the dangerous and the determined. I am yours Zelda Spellman, and you are mine together we shall rule side by side as equals.” A shiver went down Zelda’s spine as fingers delicately unzipped her dress.  
“I just gave birth three days ago, I can’t…” Lips touched hers causing little sparks of electricity to course through her.  
“My magic is a glorious thing.” Lilith whispered as the kiss broke, Zelda felt positively renewed the pain was gone and with that Zelda knew she was completely healed of any and all things due to Lilith’s powers.  
“Yes, it most certainly is.” Zelda husked lunging forward and capturing Lilith’s lips. “The baby?” Zelda whispered between kisses, Lilith chuckled and waved her hand.  
“Hilda, is watching her.” Smiling the two women fell onto Zelda’s bed and begun to consummate their vowels to the other.

Five years later…

Zelda groaned at the sound of running by three children, setting her paper down Zelda stood and went towards the stairs where Eve, Leticia and Judas ran around on the stairs laughing and stomping about.  
“Do not run or play on the stairs! One of you can get hurt!” Zelda yelled causing the three children to run down the stairs and stand in front of her.  
“Sorry, momma.” All three said in unison, pinching the bridge of her nose Zelda looked over at the clock Lilith should be around by now and just after that thought the woman appeared a smile on her face and an old looking bag hanging off her shoulder. The woman set the bag down and kneeled down opening her arms up which was soon filled with three small children.  
“Mommy!” The three children squealed, Lilith smiled and chuckled as she hugged them tightly. Zelda smiled lightly at the sight, even after the children stepped away and Lilith stood up her face soon turning stern.  
“What is this I hear about the three of you running around like a pack of hyenas on the stairs.” Three small gulps could be heard just as three small sets of heads looked down in shame.  
“You three have all been told before about not playing on the stairs, if you want to rough around go outside, I believe there is this wonderful little play set out there that you three could make wonderful use of.” Three sets of heads shot up, and three sets of eyes sparkled just as the three children ran towards the kitchen and out the back door.  
“So how did your mission go?” Zelda asked as she walked over to Lilith whose mask soon slipped away showing just how tired she was.  
“Exhausting but, I believe I found the spear and according to my most trusted demons the bindings are still holding him in place but they won’t hold forever so I can only hope that this is the true spear that can kill him.”   
“Even if it is not, we will find a way or we will keep strengthening the spells and bindings.” Zelda whispered as she cupped Lilith’s cheeks, kissing the demoness who soon wrapped her arms around her hips Zelda couldn’t hold in the whimper that slipped from her throat.  
“Could you two not have sex in the foyer, please?” Sabrina whined as she came down the stairs, breaking the kiss Zelda rolled her eyes earning her a chuckle from Lilith.  
“Really, Sabrina hypocrisy does not look good on you.” Zelda smirked as she saw redness rise on Sabrina’s cheeks as the memory of a rather awkward moment between Sabrina and Nick came to her mind.  
“I, you know what never mind I am going to the Academy to do some research!” Sabrina ran out the door as she grabbed her bag and jacket, chuckling Zelda fell into Lilith’s arms as they pulled her in Lilith’s warmth always gave Zelda this sense of calm.  
“So, I’ve been gone for a few weeks the children are outside playing and Hilda is in the kitchen baking if they need anything.”  
“What are you getting at, my Queen?” Zelda let her voice drop an octave knowing how it aroused the other woman soon instead of the sight of the foyer she saw their bedroom and the sound of the door locking fill her ears.  
“I am getting at maybe we could see if my magic could put another child in that womb.” Gasping Zelda turned in Lilith’s arms and looked into dark lust filled blue eyes.  
“Lilith…”  
“Only if you want, I won’t force you either way though I have missed you and I want to hear you screaming out my name.” Patience was never a virtue Zelda possessed which was the reasoning why once Lilith was done speaking, she was pushing the Queen of Hell down onto their bed and was ripping the dress off of her body.  
“Zelda…” Lilith moaned out beneath her, straddling the woman’s hips and looking down into her eyes Zelda knew she wanted everything.  
“Let’s see what your magic can do.” A growl slipped from Lilith’s throat causing arousal to shoot through Zelda’s body, she felt her back hit the mattress causing her legs to wrap around Lilith’s hips for the first time Zelda was happy about the long painful path she walked down because it led her to this moment. She had three beautiful children, she was High Priestess and she got to fuck, have sex, make love to the Queen of Hell who worshipped her as if she was a queen herself. Life for the first time was good, and it was all because of a spoon falling.


	24. We Will Write Our Own Destiny (Soulmate AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a soulmate au I have had written for a while, I won't be writing a part two but I do have a few soulmate au things written up that I am working through so if you are into the soulmate troupe there will be more to come!

She could do this so she didn’t exactly know who she was marrying but the magic has never been wrong before to pair you with your soulmate, sighing Zelda nodded at her reflection in the mirror she would do her family proud. Edward was just now back in mother and fathers’ good graces thanks to hard work and becoming High Priest of the coven even if he was married to a mortal; but the magic is never wrong with soulmates. Walking out of her bedroom Zelda ran her hands down her corseted black dress, the lace smooth along her hands Hilda thought she was nervous about having sex with a stranger all she could do was roll her eyes and drink the glass of whiskey she had stolen from their father’s bottle. She was well versed in sex especially one-night stands, she had traveled Europe abroad and alone for a year how could Hilda be so naïve? Coming down the stairs Zelda smiled at her parents who beamed and motioned for everyone to walk out Zelda being the last one.

“Please, don’t let me bring shame to my family.” Whispering to herself as she followed behind her family as they entered the woods, she hoped her soulmate was good looking and powerful of course if it is her soulmate, she will love them no matter what at least that is what she has been told. Walking up to the clearing Zelda gulped, what if she didn’t have a soulmate?

Coming to a stop Zelda looked at each coven member as they stood and waited for her arrival, this was it from this day forward she was going to be a married woman it wasn’t going to be to different than before but who knows her soulmate could be Faustus. Shuddering then taking a deep breath Zelda walked up to the pulpit where Edward stood, chancing a quick glance at her family Zelda saw they all stood with baited breaths even Hilda. Looking back at Edward Zelda extended out her left hand and tried not to gasp when the blade pierced her palm, closing her eyes Zelda calmed herself feeling Edward pressing blood from her hand and knowing it dripped into the chalice below. Hearing the words chanted and feeling the wind pick up speed, and then the feeling of calm wrapping its arms around her.

Quickly opening her eyes Zelda gasped as magic practically slammed into her, falling to the ground she heard her parents telling Hilda to stand back of course her sister would try to help her. Choking Zelda let her body fall to the ground, this wasn’t normal none of this happened to Edward what did it mean?

“I have waited Millenia’s for you.” Who was speaking?

Bolting up Zelda coughed as the feeling of fire hit her lungs and throat, what happened? Looking around Zelda noticed she was in her room, standing up and almost falling Zelda pulled herself up and went to her mirror removing her night gown looking anywhere for a mark that would show she was mated. Stopping upon noticing the small image of a bird where her thigh and hip meet, so she did have a soulmate but why had it hurt so badly? What happened? Throwing her nightgown back on Zelda stormed out of her room and found her family sitting in the parlor all looking as if the world was coming to an end.

“What happened?” Walking into the room she looked at each member of her family her eyes finally landing on Edwards as he walked up to her his voice sounding grave.

“Your soulmate was announced and our Dark Lord was…displeased.”

“Displeased, why would the Dark Lord have been displeased with me getting a soul mate?”

“I think it is best you sit down, dear.” Looking over at her mother Zelda gulped and let Edward guide her to the couch he and Diana had been sitting at.

“The Dark Lord wasn’t mad when you were paired with a mortal, I don’t understand?”

“Sister, who is our Dark Lords concubine?”

“Lilith, Mother of Demons, Dawn of Doom, the first woman and witch. I don’t see what she has to do with anything.”

“Remember the stories, she gave herself to the Dark Lord but has never officially been paired.” What was Edward saying? Nothing was making sense to Zelda.

“Just say whatever it is that needs said!” Zelda bellowed as she stood up in a fury and that’s when she smelled it earth, life, death and a slight undertone of Sandalwood. Calmness sunk into her being like before but this time pain didn’t follow.

“I believe what Edward is trying to say is, you have been paired with me and as we all know the Dark Lord hates sharing.” That voice it was smooth like honey and caused Zelda’s heart to double beat, turning on her heel Zelda gulped at the sight of a beautiful brunette woman standing in front of her and just like that Zelda felt herself fall in love it had never happened to her but she had heard tales of it and knew this was it. Witches didn’t exactly love, mostly lust but when the soulmate bonding spell was enacted well that changed things.

“Well, aren’t you a beautiful little thing.” This time the voice was sinister and it sent a shot of arousal straight through her, Lilith quirked her eyebrow. Gulping upon realizing that Lilith sensed what that tone of voice did to her, oh no she was mated to Lilith the Mother of Demons and Satan’s favorite concubine this was not going to end well.

“Thank you.” Her voice was firm and calm far from how she actually felt.

“I am to not be here, orders from Lucifer however I am not very good at doing what I am told.” Lilith smirked and winked at her as she stepped further into the room, Satan in Hell the woman’s legs were perfect. Gulping Zelda took a step back just as she heard her family stand up and move towards her. “Oh, don’t worry Spellman’s I am not going to hurt a single piece of her well unless she begs me to.” The look Lilith gave her clearly showed she was mentally undressing her.

Zelda and the rest of her family watched as Lilith walked over to the drink cart and poured herself a healthy glass of whiskey along with a second rather full glass, then in a second Lilith stood before her offering her one of the glasses. Taking it slowly, she started to lift it to take a drink but Lilith’s hand covers the top and lightly guided it down. Removing her hand Lilith placed her hand on her lips and bit her thumb drawing blood which she moved back and let three drops fall into her whiskey before reaching Zelda’s empty hand and biting her own thumb and making sure three drops were in her own whiskey.

“What are you doing?”

“I take this woman to be my wife, to be my equal in all things till this day until my last day.” Vows, Lilith was binding them together. Gulping Zelda bit her lip then let her body do what it felt was best.

“I take this woman to be my wife, to be my equal in all things till this day until my last day.” Zelda blinked; she had not expected to say that.

“Father Spellman, I believe you can take care of the rest.” Zelda caught Edwards eyes, what was happening was reckless and could bring the entire family down. Nodding Edward stepped forward and took their still blood dripping hands and pressed them together, gasping and realizing it hadn’t just been her that had gasped as well Zelda looked up into Lilith’s eyes and felt herself falling into the most beautiful blue depths she had ever seen.

“As High Priest of the Church of Night I bind these two women in unholy matrimony, may they be bound together for all eternity even in death where their bond will only continue to flourish. Drink from your cups, where you will be anointed by the other in love, protection and power.” Lifting her glass Zelda drank her whiskey at the same time Lilith drank her own, the magic Zelda felt course through was like nothing she had ever felt it was some of the most powerful magic she had ever experienced.

“By the power bestowed upon me by our Dark Lord I now bind you two together forever in unholy matrimony, you may now seal the binding.” Stepping forward as Lilith pulled her gently towards her Zelda felt her body pull towards the other woman, she wanted this woman she wanted to kiss her and that is exactly what she did.

Blinking awake Zelda bolted upright, where was she? Grapes hung loosely on their vines and the air smelled clean and new. Looking over she saw Lilith sitting up and staring back at her, nothing given away in her eyes. Turning away Zelda took in the entirety of her surroundings, she was obviously in a garden but it wasn’t Hilda’s garden so where, Zelda’s eyes widened as she turned back to Lilith who smiled sadly.

“This is Eden?”

“Yes.”

“But how?”

“You are in my mind, well sort of you see part of the binding is becoming one my secrets are yours and yours are mine so you are in my mind while I am sure I am having an interesting time in yours. Don’t worry once we both get out of this, we will end up completely binding our union so it will probably be a good week we are in your room, I have no doubts it will be pleasurable.”

“How do you know this, how are you aware of this when I am not aware of what is happening in my own mind?’

“Zelda, every spell you have ever performed or hope to perform I have already done a thousand times over. Every bit of magic I know and sense, I may have never been bound to summon in this way but I do know the mechanics for it is in my blood, it was in my blood before anyone or anything else.” Nodding Zelda bit her bottom lip and tried to think of what to say next.

“Just say it, don’t try to make your words diplomatic this is a union not a coven meeting.” Lilith interrupted causing Zelda to jump as she watched the older witch stand up then extend her hand out towards Zelda, nodding Zelda took the offered hand and stood and let Lilith guide her their fingers locked together.

“Will my family die, because of this?”

“They might.”

“We would have ended up bonded together no matter what, my parents told me about a draw to the other person how it can’t be stopped?”

“Yes, no matter what this would have happened it was best to just get it done with. The Dark Lord won’t realize I am gone for some time.”

“But wouldn’t he, surely he would be keeping an eye on you after what happened?” Coming to a stop Zelda watched and listened as Lilith laughed, windchimes her laugh sounded like wind chimes.

“Zelda, you forget the Dark Lord is a man and men are egotistical and Lucifer is the most egotistical of them all.”

Not knowing how long they walked for but coming back to her surroundings upon seeing just ahead of them that the sight of the beautiful garden was coming to an end and barren, rocky waste land laid ahead.

“Many miles ahead are where I met Lucifer, he had recently fallen so he still looked very angelic even with the wounds on his back where his wings once were.” A lone tear fell down Lilith’s cheek, reaching out Zelda wiped the tear away and cupped Lilith’s cheek causing the woman to look at her.

“Did you love him?”

“Perhaps, in a way I did Adam hadn’t been the best and Lucifer well in the beginning was gentle and made me feel worshipped, respected but that begun to change as he begun to change.” Nodding Zelda smiled sadly, turning away and looking out at the rocks ahead of her. Gasping Zelda realized she was walking the same path Lilith had once walked, the path that the False Gods followers would say was the path of damnation. “Once you fully realize it, it’s overwhelming isn’t it?”

They laid on the edge of the garden and Gaheena and watched as a blazing sun set, Lilith’s right arm was wrapped around her shoulders giving her neck support as she laid looking up watching the stars slowly come out. Turning to look at Lilith as the woman looked up at constellations, she may have not seen in years Zelda knew in that moment that if she had to, she would kill the Dark Lord himself to protect this woman to give her everything she deserved.

Sitting up Zelda looked down at Lilith who looked up at her with a questioning gaze. “You deserve to rule, I will give you the kingdom you deserve or I will die trying because you deserve the crown and the throne not him.” Lilith blink rapidly before sitting up slowly and cupping Zelda’s cheeks. “Why would you do that for me?”

Lifting her own hands and cupping Lilith’s cheeks, Zelda leaned forward. “Because you are my wife, my queen.” Zelda’s words were whispered as she brushed her lips over Lilith’s, heat burst forth as their lips met.

Gasping Zelda’s eyes flew open, taking in her surroundings she was in her bedroom and Lilith sat before her their hands still grasping the other. Panting Zelda looked into Lilith’s eyes which were now black instead of the vibrant blue from earlier, not thinking twice Zelda pulled Lilith towards her and begun kissing her passionately. Hours later Zelda lay in bed wrapped in Lilith’s arms and drawing little patterns on her flat stomach, stopping her art Zelda looked up at Lilith who was in turn looking down at her but still running a lazy hand through Zelda’s red locks.

“This will most likely not end well will it?” Lilith didn’t answer right away, a sadness washed over Lilith’s features for a quick second then was gone as determination took over. “We can make it end however we want.” Zelda nodded her reply as Lilith took ahold of her hair tightly and pulled her forwards into a crushing kiss that lead to rounds of rough, practically beast like sex.

Reaching up Zelda grabbed her cigarettes and lit one up and took a long drag, just as it was removed from her lips by Lilith who with a flick of her wrist made it disappear. “I need you alive, dear heart.”

Lilith’s lips this time were gentle as they landed on her lips. “Lilith?” Another gentle kiss this time on her jaw. “Yes.” And another kiss this time on her pulse point. “I want to see you.” Chuckling Lilith kept kissing this time at Zelda’s collarbone causing her to gasp, shaking her head Zelda reached over tilted Lilith’s chin so they were looking at each other. “No, the real you not this glamour which looks very familiar.”

Zelda felt Lilith begin to move away, sitting up Zelda took ahold of Lilith’s arms then hands trying to slow the other witch down. “Lilith, I…” The fury in Lilith’s eyes when she turned around. “What, you just want to mock me is that it!” Shaking her head Zelda got out of the bed forgoing covering herself. “Why would I mock you, if you were my sister without a doubt, I would be mocking but you are not her you are Lilith a deity, a woman, a witch and my wife all of which I have admired and respected since I first read the Unholy Bible. I would never dare mock you,” Pausing Zelda gulped hesitating for a moment at her next words. “I am not the Dark Lord.”

Lilith spun around eyes wide and tears falling down her face, Zelda was a devoted witch this was something Lilith knew. “Zelda,” Walking over to Lilith Zelda pulled her in and slowly moved her hands up Lilith’s body. “I,” Not speaking Zelda rested one hand on Lilith’s shoulder and another grasping Lilith’s thick brown hair. “I want to see all of you.” More tears fell from Lilith’s eyes. “I don’t want you to see what I have become, it is…ugly.”

Smiling softly Zelda took in a light breath then begun to speak; “Unus mendacium est scriptor, verum altius aliquid revelare. Unus claustra scriptor, se revelare verum est scriptor.” Gasping at the sight before, another brunette stood in front of her this one looked differently but was no less beautiful. Zelda didn’t see this ugliness that Lilith was speaking of, turning the woman in her arms to look in the mirror she saw the look of shock pass over Lilith’s face and hear the small whimper slip from her lips.

“I have not seen this face in so long.” Wrapping her arms around the woman as sobs begun to fall out, Zelda held Lilith tightly letting her know she was protected and loved. They were now lying in bed looking at the other, not speaking just letting silence take over. “Was it another face you feared I would see?” Zelda felt tears falling from her own face as Lilith nodded, deciding to not push it Zelda moved closer to Lilith and closed her eyes she didn’t care what face Lilith wore because she loved her. Loved Lilith in a way that her magic pulled her towards Lilith, in a way that Lilith’s eyes make her feel like she was falling and, in a way, that her heart beats differently when she looks at her. She, Zelda Spellman would destroy the Dark Lord for Lilith even if she had to use every ounce of magic in her body to do so. 


	25. Learning to Trust After Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda is betrayed and finds herself learning to trust again in a rather unlike person.  
> So a hint of Zarie but not in a good way and ends with a possibility of SpellWell...I might do a part two and maybe a part three of this not sure just something that came spilling out!

The Mountains of Madness were treacherous and because of that Zelda wasn’t wearing heels for once, no boots were a much safer option especially with them running. The screeching of those creatures seemed to be getting closer, glancing back to make sure everyone was still together. Finally, almost to the top Zelda soon felt Marie tug on her hand and then a blade to her throat, what just happened?

“No one move!” Hearing Marie’s voice in her ear caused Zelda’s heart to drop, she had been used again.

“Aunt Zee!”

Putting her hands up causing Sabrina to stop as she started to run forward, feeling Marie press down even more firmly Zelda gulped and tried to remain calm. “Why?” It was all Zelda could say as she found herself fighting tears.

“My Met Tet told me you would be the key to the plan.”

“You used me?”

“Of course, Ma Cherie. Everyone is going to back away, Sabrina you will perform the spell that is required to keep them here and your Aunt well she will be un beau sacrifice oui?”

Marie smiled at everyone as the coven and her family backed away Zelda looked at Sabrina who nodded and caught her eye, watching her niece go to the alter with tears falling from her eyes. Feeling Marie guide her to the edge of the mountains Zelda let an arm drop and one hold onto the arm that held the blade to her throat, either her plan would work or she would die. The screeches got louder as they road on the wind, Sabrina’s voice boom as she shouted out the spell. Feeling Marie slack a bit on the blade Zelda knew this was her chance, quickly tightening her grip on Marie’s arm she pulled it just far enough a way to slip down and elbow the woman in the midsection.

It happened so quickly, shoving the dagger into Marie’s stomach. The tears fell before Zelda could stop them; Marie’s eyes widened with confusion. Removing the dagger with force caused Marie to slip and tumble back over the edge of the mountain, Sabrina had stopped the spell just as the commotion started.

“Auntie…”

“Perform the spell we came here to perform.”

Not even turning away from the cliff, Zelda listened as Sabrina performed the spell. The wind picked up again but this time rain accompanied it, thunder rumbled and lightening lit the sky. In a matter of a few minutes it stopped and the sun broke through the clouds and it was as if nothing happened. Hilda walked up beside her and took ahold of her hand and gripped it tightly. “Zelds?”

“I should have known but…” Before she could go further Hilda pulled her into a hug and held her tightly giving Zelda the time to compose herself.

Time passed and Zelda still couldn’t help but mourn for Marie, the woman had betrayed her but along the way she had fallen for the woman that Marie pretended to be. Clearing her throat and pushing down the urge to sob Zelda stood from her desk and decided she would rather be home, the walk through the woods would relax her. Lost in her thoughts Zelda froze at the sound of a twig snapping, until her eyes landed on Mary Wardwell who looked just as perplexed to see her. The woman wore a turtle necked forest green sweater and a pair of jeans that were tucked into well worn boots, her hair was thrown into a messy bun and her glasses sat perched on her face.

“Oh, sorry to scare you I was just taking a walk.” Zelda wanted to murder this woman; she was the bitch that shot her.

“As you should be it is rude to walk up on people!” Allowing her chin to raise Zelda made sure Mary knew that she was the weak one, before turning on her heel and walking off.

“You are right however I didn’t know I was walking up on someone it has gotten rather dark and my eyes take a moment to adjust, you’re Sabrina’s one aunt, aren’t you? I have met your sister Hilda I believe; she is a very sweet woman makes some of the most incredible almonds cookies I have ever had.” Glancing to her right Zelda couldn’t believe the gull of this woman, she had just walked right up and started walking with her. About to say something Zelda stopped upon remembering that Sabrina had said she had wiped Mary’s memories, biting her lip and reaching into her coat for a cigarette where she offered one to Mary.

The woman instantly waved it off. “I don’t smoke.”

Shrugging and lighting one up Zelda continued to walk towards her home wondering why Mary was out walking near the mortuary. “Why are you walking around the woods so far from your home?”

“Oh, I don’t know really I have always been drawn to the woods here. You know it is rumored there is magic in the woods, that witches would have rituals and well use these woods for communing with the Devil.”

“Really?” Taking a long drag Zelda listened.

“Yes, I mean witches aren’t real but it is fascinating how much history there is about Greendale that revolves around witches and witchcraft. I’ve kind of always hoped witches were real, of course not the terrible ones that one reads about but the good ones you know. Of course, growing up Christian like I did those thoughts were frowned upon, and oh here I am off with the fairies!”

“Hm.” Zelda couldn’t help but realize that Mary was actually a rather sweet woman, awkward but sweet how was it that this woman shot her? Where did she even get a gun? Shaking her head at her thoughts realizing Mary had spoken. “What?”

“The Spellman’s are mentioned far back in Greendale history, granted not much but the name comes up so that means your family must have some stories if so, could I hear one?” Coming to a stop Zelda looked at the woman as she adjusted her glasses and smiled at her, clearing her throat Zelda begun walking.

“When the town was formed my ancestors spoke highly of the Putnam’s well one Putnam in particular.”

And that is how Zelda and Mary started going for walks on Saturday evenings, they would meet somewhere and at the most random times in a part of the woods and just walk. Mary would tell stories of Greendale and on occasion Zelda would tell family stories, leaving out certain parts of course until one day a month into this odd friendship Zelda came to a stop causing Mary to stop mid-sentence.

“So, according to a book I found the wells of Greendale all sit on lay lines and…Zelda, are you alright?”

“Mary, I have to tell you something well many things actually.” Zelda felt her voice hitch at the end as she saw Mary’s face turn from worry to concern and to fear, she was about to break this mortal woman and just the thought brought a pain to Zelda’s heart that was far greater than when she killed Marie.


End file.
